Camping with Malfoy
by dracolov
Summary: Draco runs away and somehow winded up with Hermione as a tag along.They find a hidden land and come across a plot to bring Harry Potter down. What will happen? CampletRated R for Language and sex.
1. Here today gone tomorrow

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anyone in it. I do not make any money off this. Please don't sue me.

A/N: This is the third time I had someone correct my story, it should be good now.

Camping with Malfoy

Chapter 1:

Draco sat on a bench in the Malfoy's huge backyard. He was not in a good mood. His father had escaped from Azkaban and he had only been there two whole days. Draco was not surprised at this. He was more upset at the fact that his father had gotten out so soon. He hated his father more then he hated Harry Potter who had caught Lucius Malfoy and some other death eaters in his fifth year. So now the whole wizarding world hated Draco even more.

This gave Potter a bigger head. He had harassed Draco to no end. 'HE, THE GREAT HARRY POTTER' had caught Lucius Malfoy, and the Malfoys were losers from the start, 'your father should have known he couldn't beat me' and lots of other things. Draco really couldn't say anything about it either. For he had found out that the one person he thought he could trust had been using him all along, just to get to his father.

Snape had made Draco think he was a friend and that he cared for Draco like a son. It turned out he didn't care for Draco at all. It had all been a lie. Draco was truly hurt by this, for all he'd every really wanted was one good friend. When he found out there was no one behind or beside him, he froze over inside. He had never been a friendly person before but he had his reasons, but now he was even colder and more distant. There was no reason to smile at anyone any more. They all wanted him to die or go to Azkaban even though he had done nothing wrong. The whole world didn't care. He was a Malfoy, therefore he _must_ be evil. Draco took in a long, deep breath.

"Well if they want me gone, I'll just leave." He looked up at the blue sky and smirked. It was a good idea. At least he wouldn't have to see his father or Potter and his friends. Plus he could do as he wished. Best of all he would no longer have to be a Malfoy. Draco got up and headed to his room. He would have to get ready if he were to leave tonight.

He would need some money, clothes, food, a magic bag, his wand (even though he couldn't use it) and many other things. He found his magic bag, placing seven blankets, five pillows, any and all the clothes he owned, every magical item he had, anything else he could fined, and a long sword he owned. Now, all he needed to get was his money and buy food, water bottles (full of clean water) and a tent to sleep in.

Once it was all inside his bag it wouldn't be heavy. Sneaking down the steps and into the car garage, he found the most normal looking car there, a green Subaru Outback. He put his bag in the glove compartment and opened the garage door and turned on the car. He pulled out of the driveway and headed in to town. "Gringotts here I come."

__

Later

Draco had taken all the money he had in his savings and used some to buy himself a tent, a water bottle that would never get empty, and some food. He would stop at restaurants here and there for his meals. He made sure all of his money was muggle-money.

This way his family couldn't trace him. He would sell the car and go some where else to get a different one. All was going well. He sighed, his car was packed and ready to go, but Draco was hungry and he hadn't eaten all day. So, he made his way in to a bar called Brooms and Ale. He sat down and waited for someone to serve him. After a few minuets a young witch came over to him.

"What do you want?" the woman said. She seemed angry at him. She must have known who he was and was mad that she had to serve him. He made his order small so the lady didn't spit in his food. She glared at him and walked back to the bar.

Draco took this opportunity to look around. The people all seemed to be looking at him. They where whispering back and forth. Draco didn't like what was going on, but he wasn't going to let them know that. He sat and ate his meal slowly, paid for it and left a nice tip, hoping that it would ease the tension. He headed back to his car as fast as he could, but a cool voice made him stop.

"You're Draco Malfoy right?" The voice hissed. Draco turned around to see three large men standing behind him. All of them looked like masses of muscle. They were obviously bullies or something like that.

"Yes, I am Draco Malfoy, and what's it to you?" The largest man smiled an evil smile. The other two seemed to be boxing Draco in.

"Oh, I just wanted to teach you a lesson in pain. See, I'm tired of low lives like you and your family running around. So, we're going to show you what happens to people like you....Oh, also, you should know better then to be traveling alone."

With that said the three men pushed him into a back alleyway and proceeded to punch, kick and even bite him. There was no use of magic (thank the gods) but when it was over, Draco had two broken ribs, a bloody nose, mouth, and head. There were also scattered cuts and bruises all over his body.

As he picked himself up off the ground he felt dizzy and threw up his just-eaten meal. He dragged himself to his car where he cleaned himself up, and caught his breath. He was too dizzy to drive and his ribs needed to be looked at. He didn't want to go anywhere at the moment though. As he tried to figure out what to do next, a voice intruded his thoughts. He knew the voice all to well and somehow he wished it was the bullies coming back to bet him up again. Hermione Granger stood in front of him.

"Malfoy...are you ok?" He looked at her through fuzzy eyes. He wasn't in the mood to be harassed by her or her stupid friends. He turned away form her and tried to open the car door. This was a mistake for he found himself in more pain then before. He felt his knees give way. As he headed for the ground Hermione's hands came out to catch him.

"Malfoy, what happened to you? You look like you've just gotten the crap beaten out of you." Her words where of no comfort, not that they ever were. Draco got angry at the fact she knew he was beat-up and lashed out at her.

"I know that's what you want to hear and I am sure you're so proud of who ever did it... You just want to thank them for beating on me right, that's why you're here. To laugh at me and thank them. Or were you in on it? You ugly, stupid, mudblooded bitch! Just get away from me!" He was hysterical at this point.

He just couldn't figure it out. It seemed like every time he was down on his luck, one of the three Gryffindor dream team was always there to see it. He swore they had been watching him though a magic looking glass. It was becoming too much for him. He had to get away, and he had to get away now. He was so mad he hadn't noticed the angry look on Hermione's face nor Mrs. Weasley coming upon them.

"You are such a jackass. All I was doing was trying to help you out and you have the nerve to accuse me of being in on it and call me that awful word. I hope that they beat you good and hard." At this point she was going to spit on him, but Mrs. Weasley intervened.

"What on earth happened to you?" She leaned down to help Draco off the ground.

"We better have you looked at." She literally pulled Draco into a little fix-you-up-shop. Hermione walked behind them glaring at Draco all the way. Draco knew no good could come out of this. If Hermione was here with Mrs. Weasley, then that also meant the rest of the trio was too. Plus Mrs. Weasley would write Draco's mother to let her know where he was. That would not go over well. His mother at this time didn't even know he wasn't home. Somehow his perfect day had gotten all fucked up. Now he was going to have to fix it and quick or he'd have a lot more to be worrying about then Harry Potter and his dream team.


	2. Lost and Lust

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anyone in it. No money is made writing this, I just do it for fun.

--------

Chapter 2:

Draco sat in the corner, while the owner of 'Fix You Uppers' tended to his wounds. The woman was short and rather fat, but she knew how to fix any ache or pain you had. Draco planned to pay her for her help and then run as fast as he could in the other direction. He just had to get rid of Granger first. Mrs. Weasley had gone off to write to Draco's mother and had left Hermione there to look after him. She sat on the other side of the shop glaring at him as if it was fun to do so. Maybe it was, who knew how her mind worked.

Even though she was glaring at him, Draco couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked. She had on a pink tank top, which fit nicely around her breasts, and some shorts that matched the top, that clung to her every curve. Her long brown hair was in a pony tail, but there were loose strands here and there scattered about her face.

She looked almost sexy. If it weren't for the ugly face she was making, she'd be hot. Draco shook his head, 'What on earth am I thinking! She's ugly and stupid and I hate her. It must be the drugs the shopkeeper gave me for the pain. Cause there is no way in hell I'd find Granger hot.' He stood up abruptly and he almost fell over the shopkeeper in doing so.

"How much is this going to cost me?" He sneered at the woman. She looked him over and nodded to no one in particular.

"I guess three sickels will do." Draco sighed. It was not cheap by any means of the word. He paid the shopkeeper and headed back to his car. He'd have to put all his things in the bag and leave the car behind. Now that his mother knew he was gone, he couldn't take the damn thing, it would give him away. He shut the car door and locked it. All his belongings were in the little black bag which he shoved in his front pocket. He turned to leave, but was greeted by an annoyed looking Granger.

"Where do you think you're going?" She demanded to know. Draco sneered at her.

"That's none of your business. Now get out of my way." He brushed past her and headed down the street. He planned to slip into the woods and take off from there. But that mudblooded bitch was following him. He tried to out run her but he was still in a lot of pain. As he ran into the woods, she was close on his heels.

"Malfoy, stop or I swear I am going to hurt you. Malfoy! Damn it you're supposed to be at the shop waiting for your mother, not running off into the woods. Malfoy STOP!" She screamed after him.

He wasn't going to comply, but the pain in his chest was too much and he found that he couldn't breath. He stopped to take a deep breath and leaned against a tree. He wasn't doing very well. As he slumped down to the ground, he could see Granger coming into view. She was pissed, and looked very out of breath herself. She walked up to him, fire gleaming in her eyes. Draco felt a stinging as Hermione hand came across his face.

"You bastard! I told you to stop!..... Where the hell are you going? There is nothing out here...Oh, forget it let's go back, your mother is probably there by now and I have other things to do then watch your stupid ass." Draco touched his cheek where Hermione's hand had landed.

"That hurt you fucking bitch!" She smiled at him and turned away looking around.

"Good, I am glad, you prick, you deserved it. Now, how do we get back from here." He glared at her and stood up slowly. His breath had returned to him now. He could get up and move around and decided to take it slow and easy. He spoke to her in a firm but calm voice.

"I don't know how to get back from here and I don't care. I am not going back. Not now, not ever. So, if you want to go back, just go. I am staying right here. I have all I could ever need in my bag. Now get, because I am tired of looking at your ugly mudblooded face." She turned back to him. She looked confused, not mad that he called her a mudblood or ugly. Nope, she looked really confused.

"What do you mean you're not going back?" Her big brown eyes looked concerned. They seemed to be begging him to tell her what was going on. Draco had to look away. He felt as if he could have drowned in her eyes. He didn't want to tell her anything at all. He just wanted her to go away and to leave him alone.

He, for once in his life, knew he didn't belong in the wizarding world, yet he didn't belong in the muggle world either. At this point in time, he knew he didn't belong anywhere. How could he tell her that? She was one of the people who made it clear to him that he wasn't wanted there and now she wanted him to go back. Why? Was she trying to drive him insane?

"I'm just not, that is all you need to know. Now go away." He jumped when her hand touched his back. She came to stand in front of him once more.

"Malfoy, I can't just leave you here and even if I could, I don't know how to get back either. I don't know what is going on or why you've decide to run away or even what you are running from, but I am going to come with you until I can find my way back home. So, I hope you've got enough supplies for the both of us. Because it looks like we are going to be traveling together for quite some time and all I have is the clothing on my back and four hundred dollars in cash. I have a bank account with more, but that isn't going to help me right now." She looked up at him.

"It looks like your stuck with me." She didn't seem angry nor did she sound happy.

Later

They had been walking for four hours in complete silence, when Draco finally decided to say something.

"We need to set up camp for the night. It's going to be getting dark soon." Hermione turned around. She had been walking ahead of him muttering to herself about something. She seemed to be thinking about something for a long moment. Then she nodded towards an opening in the wood.

"That will be a good place to set up camp." Then she made her way over to it. He followed her without a word. He would have argued, but he couldn't find anything to say, for his hormones had gotten the best of him.

She was all sweaty which made her little pink outfit cling to her every curve, and she was breathing hard, which made her breasts move as her chest heaved. His whole body went into a shocked state at his sudden craving for her. He was like some sort of flesh hungry zombie, only, he was hungry to do things to her body, not eat her flesh. Obediently, he followed her to the opening. He snapped back to reality when her voice called out to him.

"Malfoy, are you listening to me?" She was red in the face as if she had been yelling at him the whole time he was in la-la land. Draco smirked coolly.

"No, I wasn't listening to you. I tried hard to block you out as much as possible. I figured your loud irritating voice would find its way to me sooner or later. What is it you were babbling about?" She sneered at him in a very sinister way which did not suit her pretty face. To look so spiteful, she looked as if she herself were a Malfoy who didn't get their way or had just gotten bad news. He felt, for some reason, the need to make her smile. It must have been the fact he was so damn tired.

"Oh, come on can't you take a joke? Hell, I really was just fucking with you... Now let's hear this great idea of yours, cause the gods know you can't have a bad one." Hermione scowl turned into a smile that stretched from ear to ear.

"As I was saying, I will get a fire going and you set up the tent. I just hope you brought something to start the fire with...and a tent." Draco smirked at her and nodded.

"I've got a tent, a shovel, and a lighter. You do need the shovel to dig a hole for the fire, right?" She smiled even bigger, if that was even possible, and took the shovel and lighter. Then she started to gather rocks and fire wood. Draco pulled out his tent and began the agonizing task of setting it up. The tent was only big enough for four people but it would have to do. Besides Draco had his own plans for what was going to happen after the tent was ready.

As soon as the tent was up, he went inside to get the bedding ready. He planed to make his bed, but as for her, she could sleep with him or she could sleep with nothing. Plus, she only had the very little clothes she was wearing. He could give her something to wear, but that would mean missing the chance to see her nude. Maybe she would let him touch her or even taste her. He highly doubted it, but he could hope she would. Maybe he could charm his way into her pants. What ever he did, it was going to be a long, hot night


	3. Damn werewolf

A/N: I fixed the mistakes and I uploaded them, I don't know why they haven't changed on the site though and I can't figure out what is going on with chapter 2, but I got to tell you this is the second time I wrote chapter 3. I was more then half way done when I accidentally turned off my computer, losing everything I sat up all night writing. Damn it all. For all those still wondering why I can't spell, I'm dyslexic, If there are too many mess ups in chapter 2, let me know and I will go over it once more. I am still trying to figure the site out, so it may take a bit. I maybe not a speller, but I am a writer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any one in it.

-------

Chapter 3:

5 p.m.

Hermione had dug out a hole in the ground and lined it with rocks to better hold the fire and had gotten firewood in the time it took Draco to set up the tent. She looked over at him. He was wearing a long sleeved black shirt and black jeans to match. His pale, sweat, covered skin

glistened in the little sunlight there was. The only parts of his body you could see were his hand and his face, which you could hardly see, for his long light blond hair hid most of it. He moved some of it out of his face and tucked it behind his ears.

Hermione thought that he looked very handsome. 'No matter how handsome he is I'd never tell the git,' she thought, as he went in to the tent without a word. This brought Hermione back to the task at hand. She found some grass and placed it under the firewood. She hoped Draco had some

food on him, for she was famished. She had a lot to think about, but her hunger kept interrupting her thoughts. She knew Draco was going to want something from her. He was letting her stay with him and use his things, if he wanted her to cook that wouldn't be so bad. She'd rather

cook anyway, but she knew in the back of her mind that it was going to be much more then just cooking for him. All she could do was wait for him to make his move.

----------

6 p.m.

Draco came out of the tent wearing a long sleeved nightshirt with a pair of black pajama bottoms. 'I swear everything he owns is black.' He moved towards her very slowly and gracefully. He sat down next to her and sighed. Hermione was surprised at his wordless cool action. As if it was the most natural thing in the world to sit down with her.

"Nice fire," he said

"Yeah, it's nice.... Malfoy do you have any food?" He smirked an evil looking smirk.

"Sure do, but before you get too comfortable let's set some rules." He seemed to be grinning. She took in a deep breath, she knew it was coming, but she hoped it wouldn't be this soon. Looking at him she smiled the best she could as a way of trying to let him know she wasn't afraid

of him or his stupid rules. He only seemed to grin bigger.

"What are these rules of yours Malfoy?" She tired to sound annoyed, but it came off more, as bored then anything else, which was okay too. Course it seemed to tick him off and that was always worth something. To see him twitch at someone else's cool collected mind. She smiled at his annoyance. Soon the look went away and he began to speak.

"Well, if you are going to be traveling with me you will have to follow some rules and do things for me." His gray eyes seemed to gleam at this part. "Rule number one: You are going to take care of my every need, such as cooking, cleaning, and so on. Two, you will tell me where you are going at all times and you must ask me for everything. Three, I can go and do what ever I want and you have no say...." At this point Hermione got up and started towards the woods.

"Where are you going?"

"As far away from you as possible, I refuse to be your slave." As she got to the end of camp Draco's hand grabbed her arm. He then pulled her back up against him and held her tightly.

"I don't think so, I told you how this is going to go and I guess we can negotiate the rules some, but I haven't even told you them all yet. Now come back to camp, besides you don't have anything and it's getting cold.

You could get hurt or even eaten out there. So, just come back and make dinner. I will set up a magic barrier to keep anything that isn't us out of camp. Then we will talk the rules over ok?" he seemed to smile a very little bit.

Hermione nodded her head and went back to the campfire. Draco opened up his little black bag and pulled out sausages, can peas, a can opener, pots, pans, a kettle, silverware, plates, glasses, and everything else she would possibly need. He also took out four boxes, they looked like nothing important, but she guessed these were the barriers he was going to put up. Draco disappeared with the boxes as Hermione began to make dinner for the two of them.

When Draco returned, dinner was ready. She had made them a nice soup, with sausages, peas, and other vegetables in it too. Using water as the broth, she handed him a bowl and a glass of water as he sat down. They ate in silent for most of the meal. Draco had three full bowls and he

was going for a fourth when Hermione finally said something.

"Malfoy, about those rules, I guess I am okay with cooking and cleaning. That's fine, besides you've probably never done either of those your whole life. I will not tend to all your needs though. I will tell you where I am at all times and I expect you to do the same. For it would be

safer for the both of us this way. I will not ask you for everything though. I will not take anything of yours without asking, but that is all. As for you doing anything you want and me having no say, that isn't a good idea, we are going to have to work together and that means talking

and making decisions together. We'll just have to respect each other's opinions now. So, is that okay?" He had his mouth full of soup at the time so he could only nod his approval. She was silent as he ate like he was starving to death; which wasn't too hard to believe if you took a

look at him. He was as thin as she was. Then she remembered what he had said, about there being other rule that he wanted to discuss.

"What were the other rules you had in mind?" He looked up from his bowl and an evil grin came to his lips. He swallowed his soup and cleaned off his mouth before he spoke.

"Well, you're going to need to use some of my clothes and sleep in my tent right?" His grin became even larger.

"Yes, I guess I will have to do that, why? What are you getting at?" Putting down his already empty bowl he moved closer to her.

"Well the way I see it, you are going to owe me something. I figured for the clothes you could give me a back massage." He stopped to see what her reaction was to this.

"But I thought all the other rules were for all those things." She looked confused. Draco moved back to put out the fire. Then he looked back at her.

"Nope, the other rules are ground rules. These are what you have to do to get my clothes and other things like that. Now for clothes it's a back massage, to sleep in the tent and use the bedding, you have to sleep next to me and I get to play." Hermione eyed him in a most concerned and confused way. 'Play, what did he mean play? Did he mean have sex with him? Or fool around with him? No way he must be out of his freaking mind. There was no way in hell she'd do anything like that with HIM.

"I can give you the back massage, no problems there. I'd rather not sleep next to you, but I guess I can get over that. As for letting you 'play' if you mean as in fooling around or having sex with you, you can just forget it."

At this point he got up and as he was heading back to the tent, he said, "Well, I hope it doesn't get too cold for you out here."

She was so taken by his words that she just stared at his retreating back. 'He did mean sex, with him. What was he out of his bleeding mind? She would never ever and he knew it. Was it a joke or could it be for real? She sighed, 'No need in taking any chances. I will just sleep out here.' It was getting colder though and her little pink outfit was not much help against the cold night air. She looked all around the camp for something; anything to keep her warm but found nothing.

She would have restarted the fire, but Draco had used water on it so the wood and the ground around it wouldn't light. As she tried desperately to keep warm a thought come to her mind. He had said for clothes all she had to do was give him a back massage. She could do that and get warmer clothes, and then she could come back outside for the night. She practically ran to the tent. Pulled open the door and jumped inside. Draco had been reading a book by moonlight. When she came in through the door, he had put the book down and smirked at her.

"Come to play?" He seemed smug and arrogant as he spoke, probably because he was. Hermione only glared at him.

"NO," He seemed annoyed or maybe disappointed at her answer.

"You said that I could have warmer clothes if I gave you a back massage. So, if you'd just hand them over I can give you the massage and go back outside." He sneered at her but soon pulled out his black bag. He took out a 'WHITE' t-shirt and 'WHITE' pajama bottoms. 'Well I'll be

damned! He does have other colors.' Handing them over to her she turned to leave and put them on, he stopped her though.

"Just put them on in here. I won't peek." He then turned away. Hermione put the t-shirt on first, she took off the tank top and shorts underneath that and put on the bottoms. It would have all fit her like a glove, if the long legs weren't one foot longer then her legs. She rolled them up so she didn't trip.

"Okay, just lay down and I'll give you the massage." He lay on his stomach, crossing his arms under his head. She sat beside him and began to rub his shoulders. As she rubbed his shoulder she found that the position she was sitting in was hurting her back. She had to stop seven times

and stretch it out. Finally when she went to stretch for the eighth time Draco spoke up.

"Just sit on my lower back already! I won't do anything and you can get a better position. Just do it, please." He was practically begging at this point. Hermione decided to give in to his wishes. She moved over him taking a seat on his lower back. She figured it was a good idea to

say something before she began.

"No funny stuff or I'm going outside." He simply smirked at her and closed his eyes. She started to rub his back making circular motions, putting light pressure here and there. As she pushed down on his back he moaned softly. She felt pretty pleased with the fact she could make him

moan with just a simple touch. She proceeded to rub up and down his spine. His moans where soft and sort of hushed. Then all of a sudden he moved under her causing her to fall over next to him.

"Damn it Malfoy, if you wanted me to stop you should have said so." He didn't even look at her.

"Do you hear that?" Hermione stopped breathing for a moment and tired to hear what he was talking about. Slowly she heard something. It was something breathing very huskily. Hermione looked out the back window and deep into the woods. There she saw two very yellow eyes looking back at her.

"Malfoy there is something out there watching us," she whispered to him. Draco shut the back window and pulled out a sword.

"Don't freak. We still have the barrier up. So, it won't be coming any closer. I am going out to see what it is and if it's something we have to worry about tomorrow. You stay here." He made his way to the front of the tent. Hermione stopped him.

"I am coming with you!" He only nodded. She figured he just didn't want to argue, so he let her come. As they walked around the barrier, she got a better look at the sword Draco was carrying. It was a Japanese katana. She could tell by the shape of the weapon. She seriously hoped he

knew how to use it and it wasn't just for show.

Suddenly she heard a twig snap, she looked in the direction it was coming from. There bathed in the moonlight was what they were looking for. A huge werewolf stood only six feet from them. He was all black except for a white patch of fur on his right ear. Hermione stepped back and grabbed on to Draco. He had seen the beast as well and he looked as if he was getting ready to fight it.

"Draco, what are we going to do? We can't use magic against it." He looked down at her and smirked.

"I know, but I can use my sword to kill it. Just wait here I'll be right back."

"NO! You can't! Its not it's fault it's a monster. Let's just go back to camp, maybe it will leave. Besides do you even know how to use that thing?" He looked back at her in annoyance.

"Yes, I do and it's not just going to leave. I mean it's found us and now we are its dinner plans. So, why can't I just cut it up and get it over with." He snorted at her. She looked back over to the werewolf; the beast stood 8 feet high and 4 feet wide. There was no way Malfoy could kill it. Hell, Malfoy couldn't keep Ron from hitting him. Why on earth did he think he could take this werewolf out?

"Malfoy, please, lets just go back to camp. Besides, we've been here for some time and it hasn't tired anything. So maybe it's just curious. Let's just go back to camp, ok?" She tugged on his arm in hopes he would follow and he did, but he was grumpy now.

As they made it back to camp, Hermione realized she was going to have to sleep out there, with the werewolf close by. She took in a deep breath and stopped in front of the fireplace. 'I wish he wasn't being such an ass about sharing the tent, but if I have to choose between sleeping out here with a monster lurking about or sleeping with him...I'll take the monster any day.' She started to lie down, but was stopped by his hand once again that night.

"Come on you can sleep in the tent no charge tonight." She was so happy about his change of heart, that she practically jumped him. As she held him tight, she could feel him tense up and then relax in her arms. She let go and headed to the tent for the night. Draco walked behind slowly collecting himself.

"So, where am I to sleep?" She asked in hopes that he'd pull out more blankets and set her up a bed.

"Well I am afraid you're still going to have to sleep next to me, but I will sleep on top of some of the blankets. Will that be ok?" He shut the door as he said this. Hermione looked him over trying to see if he was up to something. She decided he was being a gentleman for once in his life.

To let him know she was fine with the idea, she slipped under the covers. Draco gave her a small smirk before slipping under half the covers. She turned her back to him, closing her eyes and hoping sleep would come. She must have been doing something wrong for she couldn't sleep. Opening her eyes she turned back to Draco. He was laying with his back to her, but he was not sleeping either.

"Malfoy? Are you still awake?" She knew he was, but she didn't know if he would want to talk. She felt so strange being so close to him and yet being so far away. Draco turned to her and when his eyes opened, they met hers. She couldn't help but look deep within their icy depths.

They were so light blue; it made them look gray or were they really gray? She couldn't tell. She could see little lines running though them, as if each line was a little path taking you deeper inside. His pupils where very black. 'How could someone with such light colored eyes have such

dark pupils?' Draco's voice brought Hermione back to the real world.

"I am glad you like my eyes, but did you really have to wake me just to stare at them?" Hermione blushed deeply. She had been staring at his eyes, like they were magnetic.

"Sorry, it's just.... Hey, you weren't sleeping anyway!" She tried to glare at him, but a smile seemed to find its way to her lips. He gave a little laugh at her sad attempt at being angry.

"No, I wasn't sleeping, but I could have been and you just had to ask me if I was up. So, was it my eyes or did you want to talk?" He smirked that 'you know I caught you red handed and your not getting away' smirk. She blushed deeper at the fact he knew what she had been trying to

do.

"So, you just want what Hermione? Hum... What was it then, come on now let's hear it." She didn't know what to say. All her thoughts where of 'oh man he caught me,' but she had to say something. So, she said the only thing she could.

"It's just your eyes are so beautiful. I mean, I haven't met but two people in this world with eyes like yours. You, of course, and your father. I have always wanted to take a better look at them. It's said that the eyes are windows to the soul and I got to tell you with eyes like those, your soul must be an amazing thing to see.... BUT THAT'S NOT WHY I WOKE YOU!" She was so red in the face she looked like a very large tomato. She couldn't believe she just told him that, and by the look on Draco's face, neither could he. The awkward silence was broken by a loud howling sound. It shocked both of them so much they partially leaped to their feet.

"Damn it! It's just the werewolf, nothing to get up for." They went back to bed. It was weird to think of a werewolf as nothing to be afraid of. In this case, she knew it wasn't anything to get upset over. They were safe inside the magical barrier field. There was nothing the beast

could do that would get it inside the field. In turn, there was nothing to fear.

"So, what was it you wanted?" His voice was soft and inviting. She looked over to him, finding it hard not to blush at the memory of what she had said.

"I just couldn't sleep and I sort of knew you were awake...I guess I wanted to talk. I don't know what about, but anything is better then nothing." Draco moved over her forcing her to lie back down. He placed one arm on each side of her and lowered himself till his lips were next to

her ear. His warm breath fell against her skin causing goose bumps to rise where it landed. He whispered so softly it was like a fading echo.

"Talking isn't something I am very good at, but kissing is."

With this said, he placed a small kiss on her cheek. Slowly he trailed soft kisses down the lines of her cheek until he reached the corner of her mouth. He then changed to her other cheek, placing light kisses down it until he reached the corner of her mouth once more. He then kissed

her forehead, nose and any other spot he may have missed, except her mouth.

Hermione all this time was completely lost in how good his soft lips felt against her skin. Every time his lips touched her, a shiver of excitement ran though her body. The spots where he kissed her seemed to tingle. She didn't know why she wasn't stopping him. She did know that she wanted to feel his soft luscious lips pressed hard against hers. She could feel his whole body pinning her down, as if to keep her for running off. She felt him kissing the edge of her jawbone. Bending her head back so he could get to her neck, she could feel his tongue come out and taste her salty skin.

This made her gasp at the sudden action. She felt him smile as he kissed his way to the soft crook of her neck. Once there, he kissed, licked, sucked, and even nibbled at it. It was as if Hermione's whole body had gone mad with passion. She couldn't help but moan at his touch. Draco pulled away suddenly to look down at her as she whimpered at the sudden separation. Hermione looked up at him. His gray eyes seemed to be asking her something, but what she wasn't sure. 'What was it he wanted?' She didn't know but the loss of his touch was mind numbing.

She reached up and pulled him back to her, pressing her lips to his. At first he was too surprised to do anything. As soon as that wore off, his lips moved against hers. She had reached one arm around his neck and the other hand was holding the back of his head, keeping his lips pressed hard to hers. He slipped one hand under her head and the other made its way to lie next to her breast. As they kissed wildly, there hands touched everything they could. Hermione gasped when Draco's thumb rubbed her nipple giving him the opportunity he needed to slip his tongue in to her mouth. His tongue danced over hers causing her to moan against his mouth.

At the same time, his thumb rubbed her ever so hard nipples. She found herself using her tongue to keep his where it was and rubbing, pulling, even scratching at his body. Their mouths parted but only for a second, before they crashed back together. As his thumb played with her nipple,

rubbing over it, around it, he even squeezed it in between his fingers. It was like she was on fire and he was the only thing that could put it out. She couldn't stop; she didn't want to stop. All she wanted was to get closer to him.

"WAOOOOOOOOOOO!" They jumped apart as if being caught with their pants down.

"Damn werewolf, shut the fuck up!" Draco snarled at the beast lurking about outside. However this was all the time Hermione needed to come to her senses.

"Malfoy I am going to sleep now and I would appreciate it if you stayed as far away from me as possible." With that said, she pulled the coves over her head and held them tight. Draco must have been pissed, for he grabbed a pillow, a blanket, and left the tent completely.


	4. Pain

****

A/N: I just loved the last chapter, didn't you? Werewolf just had to go and ruin the hot moment. What will Draco do? HA HA HA! Just messing, I am happy you all like it and I think I know why all my changes are not changing! So, I fixed it again and the changes should show up by tomorrow. Ok, let's get to the story.

Disclaimer: You know this Harry Potter fellow and all of his world isn't mine, so why do I keep telling you? I was not the smart person who made them, and I don't make any money!!!!!!!!! So stop asking!

-----

Chapter 4:

-----

Draco POV:

Draco couldn't take it any more, that damn werewolf had kept him up all night and also made him lose his chance to get into Hermione's pants which he was so close to doing! She had let him touch her breasts, play with her nipples and even french kiss her; it had been so hot! Then that damn wolf-man had howled and she..

"OWW!"

"Stupid thing why did you have to howl right then? Huh, why!?" Draco got up. He was so mad and sexually frustrated that he need to do something to cool off. It was now three a.m. and Draco hadn't slept at all. He had tried to, but every time he got close, the werewolf would howl or his mind would find its way back to the hot, passionate kisses from just a few hours ago. All he wanted to do was go shag Hermione's freaking brains out. But the best he could get at the moment was to touch himself. He would have to, if he didn't know there was a werewolf out there... It could have seen him and he wasn't going to get off knowing some dirty beastie might be watching him.

This had turned out to be the worst idea he ever had. He had a plan though. He would help Hermione find the way back to the village from the day before and leave her there. This would stop him from wanting her body so badly. That, he figured, was due to the lack of sex. Going from having sex everyday at least once, to having none at all must be why he was so hot and bothered over the little mudblood... 'Why else would he want her'. She was a dirty little bitch to begin with. He couldn't possibly have feelings for her. Hell, he didn't have feelings for any of the girls he shagged. It was plain to see that he was just hormonal and she was the only female around at the time. That was all it was; hormones and convenience.

At this time, Draco came to the edge of the barrier. He looked around to see if the werewolf was hanging about, but saw nothing. He had his katana in hand just in case. He walked through the barrier. He always loved how they worked; if you were inside the barrier when it was put up, you could just walk in and out, like it wasn't even there. If you weren't, you couldn't get in.

Draco sighed. He some how wished he was far away from here in a secret garden, laying on the ground and being warmed by the sunlight. Which in more then one way, wasn't possible. He could be in sunlight, just not for long period of time. It seemed to make him sick, it was part of why everything he owned was long sleeved.

The other reason was he was shy. Oh, he knew he was handsome, but when he was naked, his pale skin and bony body weren't so, well, sexy. His skin seemed to glow and he always felt girls wouldn't find seeing his rib bones so hot. He also looked sort of pointy where you could see other bones, such as his hips. He had played Quidditch and exercised in hopes of putting on some weight or muscle, but it didn't seem to help.

His father wouldn't let him eat a whole lot, he even had him being watched at Hogwarts to make sure he wasn't eating a lot. His father said that the hunger would only make him stronger. Draco, on the other hand, highly doubted it. Plus, being placed under dark spells didn't help either. They left little scars behind which now happened to cover his body.

So, he hid himself as best he could from everyone's eyes. Hell, he never even got naked when he was shagging. He always did it with his shirt on and most times, his pants didn't leave his ankles. Now that he was thinking about it, it was really kind of pathetic. He really was a 'sad excuse for a wizard,' like his father had always said as well as many other people. Draco sighed once more. He needed to find the big 'poor,' as Hermione called it, werewolf. As he thought this, he heard a deep breathing coming from behind him. He turned around to find just what he was looking for.

"You know if you want to sneak up on your victims, you shouldn't breath so hard, it's a dead give away." The beast gave him a strange look as it stepped towards him. Draco pulled his weapon out, holding it firmly in his right hand. At this moment he thanked his father for forcing him to learn how to use the katana and martial-arts. At the time, it seemed the dumbest idea his father ever had, but now he could see it had been a very good idea indeed.

"Let's do this. I am so ready. Your fucking howling drove me to this. So, you only have yourself to blame when you die!" He got ready to swing when something unexpected happened. The beast sat down and bowed its head. Draco stood still, waiting for it to get up, but it didn't.

"Um...I am not going to kill you if your not going to fight me." No change. "Come on, get up. I wanted to hurt something and have a good fight. I got to get rid of this anger some how." No change. Still the werewolf just stayed sitting. "What the hell is wrong with you! What kind of BEAST doesn't want to fight? Are you a poof or something?" He looked irately at the beast, but still it didn't get up.

Draco was at a total loss. Here he was ready for a good old bloody fight with a monster, and the monster just sort of gave up. Draco put his sword away and sat down across from the beast. "Ok, if that's the way you want it, I give up. You go ahead and kill me instead, or you could tell me what's wrong... If you can even talk to me." For some reason Draco felt sorry for the beast, he was a poor site to see. It was silent for a little awhile. Neither one spoke or moved. They just sat there and stared at each other.

"Why didn't you kill me?" Draco was abruptly taken by the fact the beast had just said something. It took him a minute to realize it was the beast and not someone else joining their little party.

"And here I thought you couldn't talk." The beast sighed and looked away.

"Why didn't you kill me. I gave you the opportunity to do so. So, way didn't you do it?"

"I told you, I don't kill those who don't defend themselves. Its wrong to take advantage of them. Okay, now I answered your question, you answer mine. What is wrong with you?" The werewolf stood up at this point and reached out a very large paw to Draco. Draco didn't know why, but he took it, shook the beast's hand and let it help him up.

"My name is Mark, or Yang. I have been looking for my brother for over three years now, only to come to this place and find he no longer wants me. I have no other family and friends are hard to come by for someone like me. I no longer have a reason to live. I have lived my life for my brother Sam, hoping that one day we could be together again. But he has forgotten me and moved on to bigger and better things. I really don't know what else to do." Draco was shocked by this. He had always thought the bonds of siblings were stronger then anything else in the world. Weasley and his family had proved that to him on numerous occasions. To be honest, Draco was jealous. He had always wanted a sibling to love and protect.

"You mean your bother rejected you? He told you he didn't love you and sent you away? I can't believe it, that's terrible. Was it because you're a werewolf?"

"No, Sam is a werewolf too. He didn't tell me anything either. He didn't even really reject me." Mark looked down at Draco his eyes were yellow, but full of tears.

"I don't understand then. How did he turn you away exactly? What did he say? What did you say" 'Why do I care?' He thought to himself as Mark took a seat on a nearby fallen tree.

"Well, I didn't actually talk to him. His girlfriend was the one that told me he didn't want to see me anymore. She said I was no good and he hated me." All of this was so weird. If someone had come upon them, what would they think. Here is an 8 foot tall werewolf sitting on a fallen tree, crying his eyes out. While a pale, skinny man tried desperately to help solve his problems. If anything, they would laugh at the site of them. Draco pushed this thought aside and tried to think of a way to help Mark out. It wasn't every day that you got to sit down with a werewolf and have a heart to heart. Especially with a guy that had no heart to begin with.

"Well, I think you should go back to your brother and demand to see him. Ask him, not his girlfriend, why he doesn't want to see you any more. Maybe it's just a misunderstanding." Marks eyes seemed to light up. He go to his feet and picked Draco up off the ground and swung him back and forth, as he said:

"That's a great idea! Oh, thank you, thank you!"

"PUT ME DOWN! I'M GETTING SICK!" Mark placed Draco on the ground gently and stepped back. Draco leaned up against the nearest tree and tried to make the earth stop spinning. This was the second time he was hugged, but the first time had actually felt nice. This time he got a mouth full of werewolf hair and an upset stomach. Plus with his already broken ribs, Mark's hug hurt like hell. It had been as if Mark was squeezing the life out of him and crushing every bone in Draco's fragile little body. He was in a heap of pain now and feeling weak in the knees. He slid down to the earth floor and breathed heavily.

"Are you ok? Did I hurt you? I'm sorry, I guess I don't know my own strength. Would you like help back to your camp?" Draco looked up at Mark breathing deeply.

"It's ok, I just... need some time. It's not...your fault....I got...hurt...yesterday and...why..... are..... there..... four.... of..... you?" At this point Draco passed out. Mark picked Draco up gently and carried him back to the campsite. Mark could only hope that the poor little man's girlfriend was awake.

__

-Back at camp-

Hermione's POV:

Hermione got up reluctantly. She had so much trouble sleeping last night, with the werewolf howling like there was no tomorrow and the fact she had let Draco take advantage of her, plus the fact she liked it didn't help matters. It was now about six a.m. She grumbled as she crawled out of the tent, 'This has been the worst fucking night of my life.' Rubbing her eyes and looking about the camp, she took it all in.

The camp itself was pretty sad. There was a hole in the ground that she had dug herself which was filled with burnt wood. Above it hung the kettle, which was hung from a spit. Next to the fire, was everything Draco had pulled out of the black bag, except the food. That she had put back in. Then there was the tent. It was a gray dome tent, with a gray cover over it. Other then that, there was just the woods. There was nothing else there, not a soul to be seen. There was just a blanket and pillow laying over to the left of the tent, but no one was in it....

"Where the hell is he? What did he just leave and not tell me? After we had agreed to tell each other where we were at all times! AWWW...The nerve of that guy. I swear when he gets back I am going to kill him! NO! I am not just going to wait here for him, I am going to go find him....Wait a moment what if he is relieving himself? Eww! I don't want to see that! I'll just wait here for him. Then I'll kill him." Hermione began to clean up the camp. She would make breakfast when he got back. She must have waited an hour before she heard someone calling.

"Hello, are you up? Hello!" She didn't know what to say, for she knew Draco's cool voice, and this was not it, but there was someone calling to her. Maybe it was someone from a search party coming to rescue her.

"HELLO! I'M HERE! I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!" She ran to where the voice was coming from. It felt so wonderful! She'd be going home and far away from....

"DRACO!" There on the other side of the barrier was Draco in some strange man's arms. He looked as if he were dead because there was no movement from him.

"What happened?" The man sighed and looked down at the unconscious man in his arms.

"Will, you let me in, I need to put him down." Hermione eyed the stranger. He was about seven feet high, rather strong looking, his skin was tan, his eyes were green and his hair was black with a white spot on the back right side...

"YOU'RE THAT WEREWOLF!" The man nodded his head and sort of smiled.

"It was the hair that gave me away wasn't it?" He then looked back down at Draco.

"Will you let me in? I wont hurt you I promise. He needs to be looked at." Hermione didn't know what to do. It was a werewolf and he had hurt Draco, but he brought Draco back to camp and now he wanted her to let him in so she could take care of Draco?

This was crazy, but she couldn't let Draco die, even though he disgusted her. She had to let the man in and hoped he would be true to his word. She bent down and closed the barrier box. The man followed her back to camp holding Draco as if he were a small child. It reminded her of the time Hagrid had carried Draco after he had been attacked by Buckbeak the hippogriff. It had been his own stupid fault. As Hermione figured, so was this. He had done something stupid, not thinking of the consequences and gotten himself hurt again. She opened the tent and allowed the stranger to place Draco inside.

"I need to know what happened before I can do anything." The man sighed and looked over at Draco.

"Well I sort of umm...He said he had gotten hurt yesterday. I... maybe you could start there? He passed out after I.... Just look at his chest that was what I touched." The man said this vary quickly and sort of scattered. He was all red in the face. She didn't know what had happened and this guy wasn't being much help.

"Look who ever you are I need to know what it was you did to him. I can check his ribs, but if you kicked him or threw him or something like that I need to know."

"NO! It wasn't like that. I didn't mean to hurt him. I just don't know my own strength. I just meant to hug him. I didn't mean to crush him." Hermione was flabbergasted. This guy had HUGGED the crap out of Draco? Why on earth was he hugging Draco anyway? This was nuts! She couldn't help herself, she burst out laughing.

"Are you telling me you hugged him to unconsciousness?" The man nodded. Hermione just wanted to die. This was the funniest thing she had ever heard. Trying desperately to contain her laughter, she turned her attention back to Draco.

"Can you help me get his shirt off? I got to see if we have any bandages and some herbs to numb the pain he's going to feel when he wakes up." He nodded and moved to help her take off Draco's shirt.

"By the way my name is Mark." He said as he gently sat Draco up and pulled his shirt over his head. Hermione dug though the little black bag until she found what she was looking for.

"Nice to meet you Mark. I am Hermione and the guy you hugged the crap out of is Draco." They both smiled weakly at each other. She looked back at Draco's shirtless body. He was so pale and you could actually see his ribs. The scary part was you could see where they were broken and the little scars all over his body. Hermione couldn't laugh anymore. What she saw was haunting. It was as if someone had starved him and then used some horrible torture on him. She couldn't look at it anymore. It was making her sick. She wrapped the bandages tightly around his torso. Hoping that it would help. Mark laid him down on the bedding and looked at her.

"Hermione, He is going to need more then this. I know where there is a village. I will run there and bring back the best doctor I can find. You stay here with him. I will be back soon. Just put the barrier back up after I go and don't let anyone in unless they have a password, which will be...apple, got it?" She nodded and followed him out. After making sure no one had slipped in, Mark ran off in to the woods and Hermione set the barrier back in place as Mark had asked her to do. 'These woods must be really dangerous. I know a barrier is a good thing to have, but to have it on all day and all night, what on earth could be out there?'

She walked back to Draco slowly. She didn't want to be around him. Seeing what was under his shirt was just a bit too much. She knew he was skinny, but it was as if he hadn't eaten a day in his whole life. Then there where all those little scars. 'What, had caused them? Why did he look like he was starving to death? Was this why he ran away? Was someone hurting him?'

There where just so many questions she wanted him to answer. It was sad really, that no one had realized he was being mistreated. No one had figured out what was happing to him... 'Or had they? Did someone know what was going on? If they did, why hadn't they helped him? Or was she wrong? He could just he sick, but if he was just sick where did the scars come from?' She stopped in front of the tent door. She could hear him moaning in pain. He had woken up. She didn't want to go in there, but he needed her right now. He needed her more then any one had ever needed her. She had to go in there, she just hoped she didn't stare.

"Draco, I'm coming in." She heard some rustling of blanks and a very low voice answer.

"O....kay." As she opened the door, something hit her. It was rain, in all the commotion she hadn't seen it coming. She closed the door behind her and looked around the tent. 'This thing better be water proof or we're going to get wet.' Hidden under all the blankets was a very conscious Draco.

"Is it raining?" He asked

"Yes it is, do you know if this tent is water proof?"

"Yes, it is. But I am hot and I would like the window open." Hermione opened the back window. The rain was coming down really hard now, the wind whipped threw the tent, which was so hard that Hermione hoped the tent didn't fall in on them. She was getting cold and wet. The wind kept sending rain in threw the back window. The white clothes she had been wearing were soaked in a matter of minutes.

"Draco, I'm going to shut the window for the most part, but I will let the top hang open. Also I am all wet, is it ok if I get something else to wear?" His head peeked out from under the covers. He seemed to be thinking about something as he looked her over. Then it hit her. He could see right threw the clothes. She had a black bra and underpants on, but other wise he could see everything.

"YOU PERVERT! STOP LOOKING AT ME!" She grabbed one of the blankets and wrapped it around herself. If he hadn't been hurt, she would have punched him right in the stomach. Hell she was tempted to do it anyway. He had been ogling her body like she was some sort of candy in the candy store that he couldn't have. She glared back over at him, but he had retreated in to the blankets. Grabbing her little pink outfit, she removed the wet clothes and put on the others.

'And to think I felt sorry for him. He deserved what ever it was that happened to him. She heard a loud crashing sound coming from outside. Maybe it was Mark with a doctor for Mr. Pervert of the month. She pulled down the back window and looked out.

"Draco, there is a dragon outside come look!" In all her excitement, she sort of forgot he was hurt and so had he, because when he tried to sit up and look out the window he cried out in pain. Hermione looked away from the magnificent creature, that had decided to take a nap outside their camp. Draco was half lying, half sitting, his head hung low and was breathing hard.

"Here, let me help you." She moved over to him, slowly and ever so gently helped him sit up. He leaned against her and looked out the back window. His eyes seemed to glimmer as he took in the little dragon napping outside.

"It's only a baby," he stated. It was green and not much bigger then a deer. Still, it was a wonderful thing to behold. Draco smirked as he took in all he could. He tried to move forward for a better look through the rain, but he only managed to hurt himself again. Hermione moved up against him, holding him closely in her arms. He looked up into her eyes. His eyes seemed to be looking for something, as if they were trying to find something.

"Why are you being so nice to me? You hate me and you love to see me in pain, I know you do. It's one of the things in this world that makes you smile as if it were the first or last time. So, why aren't you laughing at me or letting me try to do things by myself and fail at it. I don't understand. Why are you pretending you care about me?" He tried to move away from her but he was too weak. He only managed to push away and fall backward on to the ground. He screamed out in pain when he hit the ground. Hermione was at his side in mere seconds.

"Draco, you're hurt very badly and you shouldn't be moving about on your own. I mean look what happened. You've gone and hurt yourself again. Stop being so thick, just let me help you." She reached out to help him, but he only tried to crawl away. She knew he was in a lot of pain, but he wasn't going to let her help him. 'Well if he won't let me, then I'll just make him.'

"I have had it with you! You're crazy, trying to move about on your own like that! You know your only hurting yourself! Now damn it you're going to let me help you! Or the gods know I will show you what real pain is!" Grabbing hold of his right arm she pulled him hard up off the ground. He screamed out in pain as she dragged him back to the little bed. Pushing him down on his back and throwing the covers over him. She roughly tucked him in. She didn't even hear him whimpering. All of her mind was focused on seeing red hot hate for the pale man that laid on the ground.

When he was tucked tightly in bed, she looked out the window and stared at the napping dragon. She must have stared at it for hours, for when she had calmed down enough to look at Draco, he was sleeping. As she looked him over, she noticed tear tread marks running down his pale face. He had been crying and she didn't even see it. She must have hurt him pretty badly for him to cry. For the first time in her life, she felt bad about the way she had treated him.

He really didn't deserve to be thrown around like that. Her heart stopped and she held her breath when she realized he was still crying. He was asleep, but he was still crying. She couldn't believe it. How long had he been crying for? Was it because of her and what she did? Or was it something else? She touched his shoulder, in hopes of comforting him, but even in his sleep he moved away from her touch. She was so overwhelmed with guilt and tears fell from her eyes. Her whole body seemed to shiver. Sobbing loudly and uncontrollably, she gave in to her guilt. It was like a wave had come out of no where and swept her away. A soft voice cut threw her tears.

"Hermione, why are you crying?" She looked down at Draco, she had been crying so loudly she had woken him up. She wrapped herself around him still crying.

"I'm so sorry Draco. I don't know what came over me. Please forgive me, please." He wrapped his arms around her and smiled.

"I forgive you Hermione. Just try not to want to kill me so much. I know it will be hard, but I know you can do it." She hugged him and sort of smiled.

"I don't know Draco, you're asking an awful lot of me. You being such a jackass and all." The two of them laughed so hard it hurt both of them. When the laughter died out, Hermione figured he was in a good mood. This being such a rare thing and all, she gathered now would be her best bet to getting all those answers she wanted.

"Draco why did you leave camp this morning and why didn't you tell me?" He was quiet for a long moment, as if trying to find the right words to say.

"I needed to work off some extra energy and I really wanted Mark to shut up. I went out there to kill him. I didn't tell you because I knew you would have a fit over it."

"What happened out there?"

"I found him and he talked to me. I told him something that sort of helped him out and he got all happy, jumped up, and hugged me. That's it, that's all that happened." She knew he wasn't telling her everything, but that was okay.

"Why did you run away? Where did you get those scars and why are you so skinny?" This time there was no answer. She know she was pushing her luck, but she had to know.

"Please tell me, Draco. Please." He sighed and looked away.

"I don't eat much, I've gotten in a lot of accidents, you and the rest of the wizarding world." She looked over to him and decided to push her luck a little bit more.

"You eat like a dragon, those scars came from a wand or a knife or something like that. Plus how could the entire wizarding world make you run away?"

"I need something to eat. I didn't get any breakfast and it's lunch time by now. Is there any soup or something I can eat?" She know it was a long shot, but maybe someday he would tell her. She sat up and looked outside. The rain was letting up and the baby dragon was gone. She picked up the magic bag and left the tent. Draco drifted back in to sleep and wondered why she was so upset about hurting him. It hadn't hurt that bad and besides, it's not like he had cried over it. Screamed and whined, but he sure as hell didn't cry.


	5. Empty heart

A/N: Yeah, it's all better now. There are no missing words! Oh, and he didn't use his wand because he can't. It's SUMMER time and he's not allowed to use it. Hermione can't use it either or they'd get expelled! (Plus, some other reasons I can't tell you or it will ruin the story.)

Disclaimer: You know what I am going to say. ME NO OWN HARRY POTTER!!!!

------

Chapter 5:

------

Hermione had found some eggs and was making them up when Mark called out to her.

"HERMIONE, WE'RE HERE!" She removed the eggs from the fire and ran off to let Mark back inside. As she reached the barrier she could see two other men standing with Mark, one looked almost identical to Mark. The only thing that was different was his hair, it was all white with a black spot on the front left side (his hair was still short like Mark's though). The other man was tall and thin. He had light skin and long brown hair, his eyes were blue and he was wearing what looked to be a priest's outfit. 'What the hell? Did Mark think Draco was going to die? I mean yeah he's hurt, but he's not hurt that bad.'

"Password?" She asked as if she was the fat lady in the portrait back at Hogwarts.

"Apple." Mark smiled at her as she closed the barrier. The three men entered and she opened the box once more. Turning to the three men she smiled and motioned to the camp.

"Follow me, please. I am Hermione Granger," she said as they walked to the camp.

The tall man spoke, "I am 'Father Elwood'. I am here to look over your boyfriend and see if I can help him." Hermione let out a loud laugh as she heard Elwood call Draco Malfoy her boyfriend.

"Draco is no boyfriend of mine; he's not even a friend. We just happen to have crossed paths at the wrong time and the rest is a long story." She smiled at Elwood, then looked over to the white haired man.

He smiled at her as he spoke, "The name is Sam or Ying. I am Mark's brother and that also is a long story." Mark and Sam laughed at this and their green eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Are you twins?" She inquired. Mark gave his brother a little push as Sam shook his head no and Mark shook his head yes. Sam smiled bigger then before and looked over to Hermione.

"Yes, we are twins, but as much as we look a like on the outside, on the inside we are completely different. I am a calm sort of man as Mark is rather hyper. I don't howl at the moon unless I feel moved. Mark howls at the moon just when ever. Hell, he howls any time he feels like it. Mark is more wolf than man and I am more man than wolf." Mark only nodded at his brother's words. Hermione was a little surprised when Sam said he was a werewolf also. At least that's what she thought he said.

"You're both werewolves? How is that possible? I never heard of people being born that way." This time Elwood spoke up.

"Oh, yes it is quite possible. In fact their ancestors were all werewolves too. They can reproduce just like any other species. They are just like you and me for the most part. The only difference is they're wilder side has a form of its own." At this time they reached camp and to her annoyance, found Draco had some how got out of the tent and was eating the eggs, which she could see he had cooked and burned.

"Draco what are you doing out of bed?" He looked up at her and the other three men. He smirked at them as he ate his eggs.

"I was hungry and you didn't answer when I called. So, I came out to get something to eat myself. Hi Mark and you must be Sam, but you, I don't know you." He looked at each man as he said this.

"I am Father Elwood. I'm here to fix your ribs and make sure you don't have any other injuries." Draco looked Elwood over. Then he made a sour face.

Draco: "You sir are no wizard, non man, and I can tell your not a werewolf either. What are you? I will not let you touch me unless you tell me."

Hermione: "That is no way to treat someone who is here to help your sorry ass."

Elwood: "That is all right, he has a right to know what I am. I am a wood land elf, young man, and now that that's out of the way I can pull my hair back." As he pulled his hair out of the way and tucked it behind his ears, they could see that his ears were pointed at the top.

Elwood: "Now let's have a look at you, shall we?" he moved over to Draco's side.

Draco: "That will be fine, but can we go in the tent or can they go away? "

Elwood: "Mark, why don't you and Sam take the girl down to the village? I will bring Draco with me when we are done here."

Hermione: "I don't know if that's a good idea. I mean we really don't know any of you all that well. I don't think I am ok with leaving him here with a complete stranger and I really don't want to go off into the woods with two men I don't know. Is there another way?" Draco glared at her, like what she was saying was stupid or something.

Elwood: "I don't want to move him again. He should have stayed in bed to begin with, but now since he's out here it would be better to look him over here."

Hermione: "Well I guess the three of us could go in the tent and play a game of some kind." Draco looked beyond pissed at this, as if he were jealous of something.

Draco: "What kind of game? I mean what game could you three play in that tent? No, I'll just get in the tent. That will solve everything." Elwood's hand took hold of his arm.

Elwood: "I said you shouldn't move and I meant it. Her idea is a good one. Go on in and play a card game or something like that. As soon as your inside and the door is shut, the sooner I can take a look at this one." He motioned over to Draco who looked absolutely irate.

The two brothers and Hermione headed for the tent. They were whispering to one another. She didn't know for sure what they were saying, but it sounded like 'Not even a friend! Looks like a jealous lover. You should have heard the noises coming from their tent.' She hoped to the gods she was hearing them wrong.

She had known that werewolves have good hearing but had forgotten until just then. Mark could have heard what was going on in the tent last night and got the wrong idea. As she closed the door she gave Draco one last look. He looked like he was going to kill someone. She had seen that look before on someone else's face.

Ron had been a very jealous boyfriend. He had seen Hermione with a guy friend and had flown off the handle at her saying that she was flirting with her friend. Needless to say that was when she broke it off with him, but the whole time he had the same look on his face as Draco had just then.

Hermione: "So, what will it be boys? How about a game of strip poker?" She had said it loud enough for Draco to hear. She hoped it pissed him off and she thought about actually playing just to tick him off some more. She liked knowing he was jealous. It gave her some power over him and now that she knew, she couldn't just let it go to waste. The two brothers gave her a toothy grin.

Mark: "I'm up for getting naked with a cute little looker like you any day" He had almost shouted.

Sam: "I am up for some nudity. Let's see what you got baby." He was also very loud. She didn't know what she had gotten herself into, but she could hear Draco getting angry, as there was a loud banging sound. Smiling widely, she sat down. She whispered softly.

Hermione: "How about a game of go fish. I am not really in to nudity with strangers, but Draco doesn't have to know that." The two men nodded in approval. She dealt the cards and a nice little game of go fish began.

****

--------

Draco POV:

Draco watched as she closed the door. He was so mad he felt like his body was going to explode with hatred. SHE was in HIS tent with TWO OTHER MEN. He could hear her asking them if they wanted to play strip poker and them agreeing to it very loudly. 'How dare she offer two strange men the chance to see her nude! If they touched her, he was going to kill them! He didn't care if she had let them or not. She was his to play with, his and HIS ALONE!' He was so mad he kicked over the kettle, causing a very load bang as it hit a rock.

Elwood: "If you could just take off your shirt we could begin. I will help you but just lift up your arms." Draco did as the elf asked, but as soon as his shirt was off, he crossed his arms out of an angry habit.

Elwood: "Can you try and not make this any harder for me? I really don't feel like fighting with you. Remember I'm here to help you." Uncrossing his arms and staring at the tent Draco could see he was being a little unfair. The elf had come out here to help him and all he could do was act like a spoiled little brat.

Draco: "Sorry, force of habit. I just like to cross my arms. I do thank you for you kindness. I will pay you of course. How much would you like?" Elwood had been looking over Draco's torso at this time. He seemed to be very mad about something.

Elwood: "I don't want your money. It looks like you've got four ribs broken and your sternum is creaked. I will have to put the bones back in place before I can use an inner cast to hold them in place. (An inner cast, is a magic shield that forms around broken bones to hold then together, but it works from the inside and not the out, hence the word inner). Your sternum will just need the inner cast, but I will be putting on a outer cast for extra support. I am sorry, but it's going to hurt when I reset your rib bones. I am afraid there is nothing I can do about that. I will place a silencing spell on the tent, so they don't have to hear your screams."

With the silencing spell in place, Elwood helped Draco lay back on the ground. The elf placed his hands on Draco's chest and then, there was a pain like no other. Draco had never felt this amount of pain in his life. It was a white hot and very sharp pain. All his breath left him and he saw spots as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He could hear a terrible screaming in his head; as if a banshee were screaming in his ear. He didn't realize it was coming from him. This pain happened three more times and in different places. He couldn't hear Elwood saying the words to form the inner cases. All he heard was a ringing sound. Draco must have laid there for a few minuets in his, what seemed like, endless pained state. Slowly he regained his senses. Opening his eyes he could still see little white spots in front of his face, but he could hear Elwood's elegant voice speaking to him in a soothing way.

Elwood: "I think it best you come to the village with us. Your bones may need to be broken and reset once more if they don't heal properly. You and your lady friend can stay with me in my church. Once you are fully healed, you may go on your merry little way to where ever it was you two were going. I will have Sam and Mark help her get your things together. You just rest for now. You're going to need your strength for the walk there."

With that said, the elf got up to do as he said. It only took a half an hour to pick up camp. The whole time, Draco stayed on the ground desperately trying to make the pain go away. It was something he had been very good at in his life; willing the pain away as if there was none. However, this time, the pain was not from magic or being hit and verbally abused. So, it didn't go away so easily. Mark and Sam appeared in front of him.

Sam: "We are going to help you up, just take your time." Bending down then placing there hands on his shoulders and hips; they carefully helped Draco to his feet. Making sure not to put any presser on his body, they let go of him, and stepped back. Draco felt a little wobbly, but before he fell, gentle hands came to him. These hands belonged to a much smaller person then before. Hermione stood next to him. She looked as if she had run the mile run to get to him. Her face was red and covered in sweat.

Hermione: "You ok?"

Draco: "Yeah, I am just fucking peachy. Never felt better in my whole life. OH! How was your poker game?"

Hermione: "Don't be a dick or next time I'll let you fall. Plus we played go fish. Now can you walk on your own or do you need help?"

Draco: "I just need a second. Then I'll be fine." She looked him over as if trying to see if he was lying. "You can walk by me just in case I lose my balance?" She agreed to this and then the five of them left for Elwood's church in a town over six miles away. It would be dark when they got there, but at least he would get to go to sleep in a nice warm bed.

------

__

-Ten hours later-

------

Elwood: "We are almost there, we just need to go through that cave entrance and the village is on the other side."

Draco was so happy to hear this that he let out a long deep sigh. He was so tired and he was practically sleeping on his feet. Hermione was walking so close to him he thought about leaning against her for support as he had done several times on the way there. They would have gotten there sooner if he hadn't needed to rest every half hour.

He really did hate to think of himself as the one who slowed everything up and at one point tried to walk faster. This only made him tired faster. He had told them to just go ahead of him, but they wouldn't leave him behind. Hermione didn't want to leave his side. She had said if something were to happen, the world would be a better place and she wanted to see it happen.

He had been right when he said she loved to see him hurt. It was like some kind of game to her and her two dimwitted friends. Like who ever hurt him the most would get a medal of some kind, Headmaster Dumbledore would hand it out himself. There would he a big old party to honor the winner and Draco would not be invited. He could see the whole thing in his head as the three of the dream team fought over who got first place and why. Everyone he had ever known was there cheering them on as one of them got a big shiny meddle. Oh what a party it would be and where would he be?

He would be off alone in some forgotten land looking for the one place in this world he was welcome. He just hoped such a place existed, but deep inside he knew no one could ever want him around. At this moment he felt so empty and so lonely his heart seemed to ache and his skin tightened as if trying to crush him so he didn't have to live. He looked at Elwood and wished the elf could have fixed the part of him that had been broken the first time his father had beat him.

Maybe then someone would care for him, possibly even love him. He gathered the last time any one had been his real friend was when he had been two years old, but that boy was dead now and he had been for sixteen years. Draco was pulled out of his thoughts when a very bright light came to his eyes. Looking up and blinking a few times, Draco could see the 'Village' that looked more like it was the size of a city! All the buildings were made of some kind of crystal and there was a horse drawn carriage in the streets.

Draco: "This is some village you got here. Tell me why didn't you bring a carriage out to us?"

Sam: "The horses aren't allowed out of the village. Even if it was allowed, they are too big for the entrance."

Hermione: "Well that makes sense, but why do you call this place a village? It's big enough to be a city."

Elwood: "Our cities are three times the size of this place. Now here is my church."

Mark: "Yea, food and sleep!"

The church looked like a small muggle family church. The only difference was the fact it was made of white crystal. There was a little court yard, some flowers, and a cross with more flowers. The gray crystal steps headed up towards very red crystal doors. The windows were stain-glass, but the pictures were hard to make out. There was a steeple and a large cross on top of if. Elwood opened the doors and lead them down some red carpeted steps to a little dinning room.

Elwood: "Sit down and I will have Glitter make us up something." He disappeared in to the kitchen. Draco took a seat and sort of banged his head on the table. The others sat down and sighed simultaneously. It had been one of those days no one wanted to think about. As he took in a breath of air, he felt a hand on his thigh. He looked over to who it belong to. Hermione was staring at him with big brown eyes.

Draco: "What?"

Hermione: "I was just wondering if you were ok. You look pretty bad and you sound like you were having a bit of trouble breathing. So, I just wanted to see if your ugliness was ok." He gave her a long cold stare. How dare she! After all the crap he had been through. She had acted like she was worried about him and at the same time insulted him. He pushed her hand away.

Draco: "Stop it! Don't talk to me like that, you bitch. Just shut your mouth and stop with the whole 'oh I was so worried about you' crap. I know you weren't and it just pisses me off when you pretend you were. So stop because these people are not a part of our world and they don't care who you are. They don't need a show of your fake goody, goody act. Just treat me like dirt and all will be fine. They'll love you and hate me. Just like everyone else and all you have to do is be your normal hate Malfoy self. "

He pushed the chair back and got up. As he moved to the seat farthest from her, he could feel the two brothers giving him a dirty look. He knew it wouldn't be long before they asked him to leave. They would help her find her way home and they'd leave him for as good as dead somewhere else. She had done it again! 'Well this time I wont give them the chance. As soon as they're all asleep, I'll just leave and save them the trouble.

Elwood came back in the room with some bread, butter and glass. He was followed by a Fairy in large form. She was only five foot, but her body was perfect. Her eyes were hazel and her red hair was shoulder length. She had on a blue tub top (so her wings could stick out.) and a pair of very short shorts. She had a pitcher and a try of plates.

Elwood: "Glitter this is Draco, Hermione and Mark. Everyone this is Glitter." She smiled at them all as she put down a plate with steak, mash potatoes and corn on it. She then poured them all some butter milk. She said good night as she vanished back into the kitchen. 'This place must have every species there is.' They ate dinner with little conversion, as they were all too tired.

Elwood showed Hermione and Draco to their rooms. There was just one room, no windows, a bed, a night stand, and a hard blue floor. There was a bathroom, with a stand up shower, toilet and a sink. 'Everything you needed and nothing else.' Draco's father's voice echoed in his head. He had said things like that every time Draco asked for a book or a toy of some kind. It was his way of saying 'I'm not spending any money on you, go away.'

Draco pushed the cold memory of his father away and thanking Elwood for his kindness, turned to the bathroom. He needed a shower and some rest. He would get up at midnight, take his things, and slip into the night to be forever forgotten. He groaned as he removed his shirt. He wasn't doing so well. He wasn't sure how he was going to remove the rest of his clothes.

He had sat down on the bed to rest a bit and think of a way to undress, when a knock came to the door. He didn't want to get up, so he just called to the person to come in. The door opened as Hermione pushed her way inside. Shutting the door behind her, she stood before him. Her long brown hair was pulled back and she had on a long red night gown. Elwood must have given it to her. She looked almost angelic as she stood before him.

"What is it?" She came to sit beside him, touching the bandages and sighed deeply.

"I just want to make sure you where ok. No one knows I am here. Um.....So, are you ok? Do you need anything?" Draco looked at her, eyes wide with wonder. After everything he had said to her at dinner, she had still come to make sure he was ok. She was one of the most confusing people Draco had ever met. One minuet she would want to kill him and a moment later she was all worried if he was ok and then she would want to kill him again. This time he didn't know whether to kick her or kiss her.

"I am fine, there is some pain. As for needing something, I do. See I would like to take a shower, but it hurts every time I move. I was hopping you could help me undress...Just so I can take my shower." Hermione was red in the face, as he asked her to help him undress. She looked away from him for a bit.

"Ok, just hold still." She slipped down to the floor and pulled off his shoes and socks. Moving up, she unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off while he helped by lifting his hips. Now he sat before her in his black boxer shorts. She couldn't help but stare.

"See something you like?" He knew it was corny, but he just couldn't help it. She was so hot just standing there looking at him, as if she wanted to eat him up. She was red from head to toe now as the little tint in her cheeks exploded all over her hot little body. He just couldn't help himself any longer.

He took her hand and pulled her back to him, capturing her in his arm, he held her against his chest. He looked down in to her big brown eyes, they looked frightened, but why he didn't know. As he hugged her against him he was contemplating whether he should kiss her or not. No, he had a better idea.

"Hermione, will you stay the night with me? I don't like staying alone in strange places. I can get my shower, put on my boxer's and sleep through the night if I knew you were here with me. I promise to be on my best behavior too." She was still hugged against his chest.

"I guess that will be ok. I am going to get my blankets and pillow while you're in the shower. Then I'll come back and sleep on the floor." She moved out of his arms and slipped out the door.

Draco went to go take his shower. He had gotten the bandages wet, but he didn't care. He was too excited that Hermione was sleeping in his room with him. Yeah, she had said the floor, but she was going to sleep in his arms; even if it killed him.

Turning off the shower, he dried himself off. He put on some clean underwear and pj bottoms. Draco stepped out of the bathroom to find Hermione had set up a bed on the floor. She was sitting on his bed as he entered the room. Draco came to her side and sitting down beside her, he smiled. She returned this gesture with a weak smile of her own.

"You got the bandages wet. I am going to need to change them. Hold on I need to get some replacements." She got up and moved towards the door. Draco grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly. He felt so strange, like someone had hit him in the head.

She was looking at him with those eyes of hers. The ones he wished he could drown inside. Standing up, he pulled her back to him to lean down an whisper something in her ear. She smelled so good and she felt so warm. Draco had to admit this was the nicest feeling he had ever felt.

"You don't have to change them. They are an extra case meant as extra support and nothing more. I told you I was fine and I meant it. Now why don't we sit down and have a nice little talk." He sat back down, pulling her down next to him. "You've been acting strange Hermione, with all this worrying about me. It kind of makes me uncomfortable. I am so used to you hating me, it just doesn't seem right when you go out of your way to help me." She looked at him as if he was talking in another language.

"I am the one acting strange? You're the one that ran off into the woods after being attacked. You're the one that goes off in the middle of the night and has heart to hearts with werewolves and you're... You're the one acting strange Malfoy. The only reason I am worried about you at all is because I need you. I need you to help me find my way home. And for you to do that, I need you alive and well. It's also your fault I am even here in the first place. Besides your still a MALFOY and I still hate you."

She looked a little red in the face after saying all this. That empty place inside of him just opened up and swallowed him whole. He knew she didn't care about him and that there was a reason she was being so nice to him. It just really hurt when she said 'the only reason I worried about you is because I need you.' She didn't really need him, it was his stuff she needed. She just hadn't realized that if she took his things and left him for dead, she'd been fine. Than that last part had took his breath away. Getting up from the bed he made his way over to the door.

"Malfoy, where are you going?" He couldn't even look at her as he retreated from the room.

"Don't worry Granger. The little back bag is on the night stand. All my money and belongings are there." With that he shut the door and wandered down the hall. He couldn't believe it. The very thing he was running from just got thrown in his face.

Yes, he was a Malfoy but it wasn't like he had asked to be one. It was something he was unlucky enough to be born into. As for the other part about needing his stuff, that also hurt. He, in some sad pathetic way, had hoped that maybe he was growing on her. That maybe she liked him and they could be friends or even lovers someday.

He didn't know why he had though this to be possible. He was still going to leave her here tonight. Also she knew him as Draco MALFOY and that was all she'd ever see in him. She would never look past Malfoy to see Draco. No one else ever did, except Ted. His best friend in the whole world, the one person that had liked him for him. Nope, Ted never cared about Draco's name or his things. Ted had liked Draco for him and him alone. They had been friends for six months before Lucius had found out.

Draco's father had found him and Ted playing tag in the woods behind the Malfoys home. Lucius had gone crazy at the site of his son playing with a muggle boy and had killed Ted right there. Then he beat Draco for five days. He had placed Ted's little body up on a wall tying his son down across from it. His words were (before he left Draco alone with his dead friend), 'Take a good look at your little friend. Remember him well my son. For if I ever find you have made any other muggle friends, they will end up like him.'

That day was the day he had broken inside. He pushed all those who were not pure-blood away from him. Everyone thought it was because he hated them. In truth, it was for their own safety. Over the years, Lucius had gotten crazier and he took his anger, hate, and anything else out on Draco, Draco's mother, or any house elf he came across. There were nights when Draco was fast asleep and his father would rip him out of his bed and beat him until Draco's blood and bone covered Lucius's face.

He would have been scared even more if his mother hadn't took care of his wounds. She had told Draco she had wished she never had a son once. He didn't know why she told him that, but at the time he was so upset that his own mother didn't want nor love him, that he just managed to cry himself to sleep.

Draco had spent his whole life alone. He had no friends and his family hated him. When he had met Potter for the first time (well secant, but it was the first time he know it was Potter.) on the steps of Hogwarts, he had hoped Harry would save him from the darkness, but Harry had only looked down on him. He knew then that no one was ever going to save him. He hated Potter for this and that was why he treated Potter the way he did. Taking in a long breath he got to his feet.

After sorting though his thoughts Draco knew what he needed to do. He was going to show Hermione what he was running from and then he was going to leave her. Maybe he could find a nice little job here in the 'village'. When Draco opened the door to his room he found Hermione had left and she had taken the little black bag with her.


	6. Rudolf the red

Disclaimer: Yeah, no it is not mine!

A/N: Ok, I am writing this one for all you nice people that love this story and let me know. So, here is chapter six with lots of ups and downs to go around.

P.S. The reason I changed the way I was writing on how they talked to one another is because I didn't want you all to get lost on who was talking.

Chapter 6:

"I should have known! By the gods I'm a fool. She just agreed to stay with me until she found the bag, then she was going to leave. Bloody hell, she did leave. Damn it! Why did I think I could trust her? Why did I tell her where it was? Why?"

Draco was pacing back and forth. He had made the mistake of trusting someone. Hermione had left him in some unknown land, she had taken everything he owned and she left him there. Yeah, he was going to do that to her but it was his stuff and he wasn't taking her money. He was just taking his things and leaving. That was what his plan had been anyway, but she had beaten him to it. Draco was so taken, so very hurt and so very empty, he ran from the room. He couldn't see where he was going, but he didn't care. He didn't even know were he was going, but he didn't care about that either. He didn't even realize he had run out of the church and was now running down the street. He just kept on running, right up to the point where he tripped and fell down some stairs. Slamming against the door of some kind of bar. The door opened, causing Draco to fall back on the ground. He felt like he had been hit by a bus. There was a voice calling out.

"Somebody get some water. Jack, help me take this guy to Rudolf's office. Come on move it!" A young women's voice rang out through the bar. He felt hands lifting him as someone carried him to 'Rudolf's office.' He felt strange, everything was dark and cold. His head was swirling with thoughts of his life as a Malfoy and his life as Draco. He could hear people running around the room as he was laid down. They were talking about all sorts of things, none of which Draco could hear well enough to make out. As he drifted in and out of consciousness, he thought he saw Diablo himself. Drifting into the darkness he heard one last thing.

"Can we eat him?"

__

-Much Later-

Draco opened his eyes with a bit of hesitation. He didn't know if he was dead and he didn't know whether or not to care. Either way, he would know when he opened his eyes.

There was no light, just pitch black all around him. He thought he was in the Malfoy's dungeon at first which he had spent many a summer night. Slowly the events that had happened returned to him. Trying to pull it together, Draco looked harder into the darkness, forcing his eyes to focus. He was on a bed in a small office. There was a desk covered in papers and a chair. There was no one else in the room. Pulling himself out of the bed he felt the pain in his chest. He hoped that when he fell, he hadn't re-broken his ribs or broken anything else for that matter. He placed a hand on the wall for balance and felt around for a door. He hadn't gotten far, when a door opened behind him.

"Good, you're up." Spinning on his heels he turned to look at the man in the doorway. There was very little light behind the man, but Draco's eyes had adjusted well enough to get a good look at him. He was short, but thin, his hair was curly and jet black, it clung to the curves of his face as if it were a frame. His skin was paler then Draco's, if that were possible. His eyes looked almost pink and he was wearing red tight leather pants, with a sparkly red shirt. There was a red scarf around his neck and to top it all off he had on red sparkly shoes. The shiny man moved to the desk and lit a candle. He then sat down and looked over towards Draco. Draco was still standing in total wonder of the man before him. In his life he had never seen anyone so bright and shiny.

"Come here and sit down." A chair appeared on the other side of the desk. His body stiffened and sort of trembled as he walked over to the chair. Taking a seat, Draco looked over at his shiny host.

"I am Rudolf and this here is my bar. You must be new in the village because you are not one of my people and no other species of this village dares to step foot in here. If it wasn't for the fact that you are hurt, you would have been last night's dinner. I, fortunately for you, am head of this village's vampires. I took pity on you and let you live, but I will not do it again." He spoke in a soft, but snotty tone. His pink eyes grew brighter with every word.

Draco knew he was in hot water, but wasn't frightened of the vampire in front of him. On the contrary he was more intrigued! All his life he was told that vampires were dark and evil creatures. They were full of darkness and shunned the light. Rudolf was nothing like that. He was full of light and even though he threatened to kill Draco, his smile was sweet and kind as if he were a loving mother. He found himself completely awed by Rudolf.

"Rudolf, may I ask you why I am still alive?"

"You are alive and that is all, be happy about it boy. Now I would like some answers. Who are you? Why are you here and where do I need to drop you?" Snarling at Rudolf's attitude, Draco answered him with an attitude of his own.

"Draco, I fell, and no where. Show me the door and I'll be gone." He growled through his gritted teeth. The two men glared at one anther, fire burning in their eyes. Then there was laughter, as Rudolf leaned back in his chair.

"You sir, would make a wonderful vampire. You have a fire in you like no other. I find it very sexy. If my boyfriend wasn't so jealous I would have you." Draco's eyes just about came out of his head and his mouth got very dry. He moved deeper in to the seat of the chair as if trying to hide from the gay vampire before him. After stuttering like a fool, he found his tongue.

"NO, YOU WOULD NOT! I may be many things, but a poof is not one of them, and I find the whole idea sick and appalling." Rudolf smiled as he got up from his chair. He jumped over the desk, landing in front of Draco. He placed a hand on both sides of Draco's chair and moved in so their noses touched. As Draco tried desperately to get further away, Rudolf spoke:

"I am a magnificent lover, boy, you should be honored I find you so sexy. I would treat you like the sex god you are…. if you'd let me." He then moved back, but continued to talk.

"You do not find me attractive, do you? Your one of those men who think only a woman can give them what they need. It's too bad really. You'll never know how good it feels to be loved by another man. Well, I could show you anyway." Draco got out of the chair and put as much space as he could between himself and Rudolf. He didn't want to know anything about being loved by another man, ever! Especially the way Rudolf wanted to love him. Hell, all he wanted was to get in Hermione's pants. Yeah, he wanted to be loved, but not like that.

He knew, though, if Rudolf had wished it, he could have Draco. There was no way Draco could protect himself in his present condition. All the vampire needed to do was hit him once in the chest and Draco was done for. Rudolf moved towards Draco and his eyes gleamed with delight. At a last attempt at saving himself from being raped, he spit out.

"Rudolf your boyfriend would not like the way you are acting. He might leave you, if you cheat on him with me." Rudolf stopped dead (literally) in his tracks. He looked Draco over for a second and moved away from him.

"Your right! I can't have that. I guess we'll just have to suffer. Hmm... Draco who is it you are here in the village with. I need to send for them, so that they may take you back to where ever." Draco hadn't planed on going back to Elwood's church, but after almost being raped by Rudolf, the idea was more then welcome.

"I am staying with Father Elwood. He has a..." Rudolf raised a hand to silence Draco.

"I know who he is. You just stay put and I'll go write him. It's too bad really. If you didn't want to leave, you could have seen my show and maybe something else." With that, the vampire disappeared into the darkness. Draco slumped down to the floor and breathed heavily. That had been a close one!

__

-That night-

As Draco followed Elwood out of the Vampire bar, he could hear Rudolf sing the tail end of a song called 'I feel like a woman' or something like that. Draco looked up to see Elwood who had stopped in front of a horse drawn carriage and was waiting for him. The elf hadn't said a single word to Draco; just given him a sad smile. Draco tried to tell Elwood something at the time, but no words would come out of his mouth. This time he was going to tell the wood land elf the truth. The man had saved his ass twice now. He disserved to know the truth.

"I wasn't going to come back. I just didn't know where else to go. I'm sorry you had to come out after me again. It's just I...." He was cut off.

"You are haunted by a pain like no other. You have tried to run from it, but it just seems to follow you. It is with you at all times. It's the furthest thing from your mind, but then again it's the first thing you see. Oh, yes I know all about your reasons. I knew them as soon as I saw you. You hid your pain well, but I can still see it in your eyes, even now." He reached a gentle hand out and touched Draco's cheek. His soft blue eyes met Draco's cold gray ones.

"Do not fret my child, I will tell no one. I only ask one thing of you in return. Let me help you." Draco couldn't help it, his tears seemed to just keep coming. This elf didn't even know him and it was like he knew all about him. Elwood had reached out to him with the kindness he had longed for all his life. Even now, as he cried, the elf soothed him, saying kind loving words. As if he were Draco's true father. It was all so strange and hard to understand. When Draco regained control of himself, Elwood had the carriage take them back to the church.

Once inside, Draco was looked over to make sure he was healthy and then he was sent to the dinning hall. The room was empty but Elwood had said everyone would be down soon. He leaned back in his chair and went over everything that had just happen. Closing his eyes he sighed heavily. He heard foot steps coming down the steps, but he didn't bother to look to see who was coming. It wasn't until a tiny hand smacked him across the face, that he opened his eyes.

"HERMIONE!" She was red in the face; she looked very pissed off at him.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"You're my problem Malfoy. After you ran off last night, I came looking for you and now I find that you have left the church and went to some bar in you fucking pj's no less! You are so fucked up in the head. What if someone jumped you? I mean come on, really. You got to be out of your fucking mind." He looked at her in shock. She had come looking for him? He knew he should just be happy he had his stuff back, hopefully, but he had to know.

"If you came looking for me why did you take my black bag huh? Why?" She glared at him, and with a fearsome growl she answered:

"To make sure you didn't leave without me!" He got to his feet and wrapped his arms around her. Squeezing her tightly in a bear hug, he said

"I wouldn't dream of it." She started to relax in his arms, her arms hung loosely around his waist. They stood like this for what seemed like hours, but was really just a couple of minuets. There were foot steps approaching. The two moved apart and sat down. He moved his chair closer to hers, making sure she was only an inch away from him. He knew she said she hated him with everything she was, but how could it be true? If she hated him so much, she'd be gone, with all his stuff and she wouldn't have hugged him either.

Sam and Mark joined the table talking about how cool it was of Elwood to give Mark a job so he could stay close to his brother. Draco was beginning to think Elwood was no Elf at all, but one of those angles from the muggle religions. He was a priest but he acted as if he was born to love and bring all those with pain of any kind, some happiness. Draco secretly wished that Elwood was his father. For if he was, maybe Draco would have been a better person.

Sam: "So I heard you when out on the town last night." His smile was so big that Draco thought he would burst like a bubble.

Mark: "Meet any cute girls?"

Draco: "No, but I did meat a very... Um... shiny vampire by the name of Rudolf." Sam and Mark exchanged horrified looks.

Sam: "Do, you mean Glam-tastic Rudolf? He is the head of the vampires in this village. He is also very well known throughout the world." Mark nodded so fast it looked as if his head might come right off.

Draco: "Yeah, that's the one. Boy that guy is so sparkly I needed sunglass when he was around. The other vampire must follow him cause, he'd kill them with his shininess if they didn't."

Hermione: "Don't pick on him because you're jealous of his good taste. He sounds like a really nice vampire, he must be. I mean because you're still alive." They all laughed uncontrollably. Draco had to grab his chest and hold it as to keep it from hurting. As the laughter died off, Draco began to wonder why Rudolf was so notorious.

Draco: "Hey, you said Rudolf was notorious, right?" Sam nodded.

Sam: "Notorious is an understatement. He like a phenomena or even a legendary creature."

Hermione: "Why is that? I mean why is he so famous?"

Draco: "It's because his shiny clothes are being used to make artificial sunlight." They laughed a little more before Mark answered.

Mark: "Rudolf has the power to hypnotize anyone into doing what ever he pleases. He once had seventeen villages under his control, but he gave that all up and came here. No one knows why really. All we know is what ever you do, don't look into his eyes or you will do what ever he wants, no matter how much you don't want to."

Sam: "He is the reason I told my ex-girlfriend to send Mark away. Luckily for me, he let me out from under his power an hour later."

Elwood: "Sorry to interrupt your gossiping, but Glitter is making corn beef, cabbage, carrots and potatoes for dinner and she needed to know whether to make two or three corn beefs." Elwood had made everyone jump, no one had seen or heard the elf enter the room. Once they'd all had put their hearts back, the load hungry group talked over how many should be made. It was decided that three was just going to have to do. With that decision final, Elwood headed back to the kitchen.

Draco was starving. He hadn't eaten since the night before. He had stayed the whole day at the bar and there wasn't any food there besides bottled blood. He didn't want to sleep either, in case Rudolf changed his mind about being true to his boyfriend. Just the thought of his encounter with Rudolf made his skin crawl. He slipped one of his hands under the table and laid it on Hermione's upper thigh. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. He just smiled and made idle chit-chat with Mark and Sam. He rubbed her thigh in tiny circles, which seemed to cause her to shiver. She had her thighs tight together when he placed his hand down, but as he rubbed, they seemed to be coming apart. When he slid his hand to her inner thigh rubbing gently along the soft skin, he looked over to her. Smiling when he saw she had her eyes closed and she was biting her bottom lip.

The kitchen door opened, revealing Glitter and Elwood. Draco reluctantly moved his hand away. Dinner was served and everyone was hungry. Draco was happy there was food in front of him that he could devourer, but he hoped that later there would be something else in front of him to devourer. Well not something, more like someone else.


	7. sweet and sweat

Disclaimer: H.P. isn't mine.

A/N: Well now isn't this funny? I didn't think Rudolf would go over so well, but all the reviews I got about him weren't too freaked out by him. So, will Draco get what he wants or will he be left with an ache in his pants with no one to tend to it?

Chapter 7:

After dinner, Elwood, Glitter, and the werewolf brothers left. They said they had a job to do. Hermione volunteered herself and Draco to clean up. Draco wasn't too happy about having to clear the table, do the dishes, and put everything away, but on the bright side he was alone with Hermione. There was no one else in the whole church and it turned out that Elwood only had two people living with him before they came along.

Glitter stayed in a little bird house outside and Sam had a room in the upstairs area. Mark now had a room across from his brother. Elwood had a little house out back to sleep in and do whatever it was he did. And now they were all off on some job. When they left, he had over heard Elwood asking Hermione to take care of him. She had told Elwood she would do her best. Now Draco knew what he was going to have her take care of and it wasn't his ribs. Oh, it was long and hard, like a rib, but it only got that way when someone caught its attention. Hermione came into the kitchen just then, snapping Draco out of his fantasy of shoving himself deep with in her.

"Malfoy, quit day dreaming and get those dishes done." She snarled at him as she stared to put the clean plates away. He had most of them done, but there was still some waiting for his attention. He took the nearest plate and scrubbed at it. This was so degrading; he was a rich man for crying out load! Well, he had been, back in the wizarding world. 'Well, if this is what life is like on the other side of the faces, I guess I can get used to doing.... work.' He looked over to the plate rack, it was empty. He had done it and he hadn't broken…

'Crash!'….. a single one. He looked down at his feet, there had been a cup sitting on the floor and he had step on it. Lucky for him, his shoe took most of the damage. Hermione had turned around to see what the noise had been. When she saw the blood around his left foot, she came running.

"I swear you are so accident prone. What happened this time?" He only glared at her. He had been raised to be graceful and elegant. Not some sort of klutz who couldn't move without upsetting the balance of life around him.

"Someone left a cup on the floor like a fool! I didn't see it and stepped on it!" She frowned at him and with a cocky voice said:

"Don't you raise your voice at me. I am not one of your sluts that you can boss around and treat like shit. I won't take your shit Malfoy. So, shut your fucking mouth and sit down. I'll need to see how badly you got cut and stop looking at me like I was the one who left the cup on the floor, because I didn't!" He moved back and sat on the countertop. He had to hop over and up, as so not to hurt his cut foot. As he moved he snarled at her.

"Well, who else could it have been? No ones here but you and me. I know I didn't do it. That only leaves you as the culprit. Don't lie about it. Just tell me why you left the cup there. Oww!" She ripped off his shoe, not even trying to be careful with him.

"I told you, I didn't leave the cup there. I don't know how it got there, maybe it fell while you were washing the dishes." She pulled off his sock and looked over his foot carefully.

"Good, there are only two or three little cuts and they aren't that deep. All you'll need are some band-aids. " He sighed inwardly as she let go of his foot and stood up. She had been positioned in a way that gave him the perfect view down her shirt. He got such a view of her breasts that it made his cock jump to attention. He hopped down off the countertop.

Hermione had bent down now and was cleaning up the glass. Draco was filled with glee. He had a good old look at her tight little bottom. He found himself staring hard as she moved about, sort of wiggling her bottom at him. He was tempted to go over there and squeeze it. He had to will himself into just standing were he was. He had an erection now and it was quite noticeable. If she turned around now he was a dead man. He reached down and tucked it between his legs. Hopping to the gods she didn't ask him to move anytime soon. Closing his eyes he attempted to will his member to stand down.

"Oww!" His eyes flew open. Hermione was on the other side of the room. She was holding her foot and there was blood running down her hand. (His erection died right there.) Lying on the ground was a broken cup. 'What the fuck?' He ran to her side, picking her up and caring her out to the dinning room. He asked her what had happened. She didn't really know for sure, but some how she ending up stepping on a cup, just like he had. Unfortunately, she was not wearing any shoes. He pulled off her sock with gentle hands, trying to see what the damage was. There was too much blood to see anything.

"I have to get something to wash it off, hold on, I'll be right back." He headed back to the kitchen. When he opened the door he found the kitchen floor was covered in cups. There was no way he could get to the sink or his shoe for that matter. He turned back around giving Hermione a confused look.

"There are glasses all over the floor in there. I'm going to have to take you to the medical office. Hold on to my neck Hermione." he said as he scooped her into his arms. His foot and chest hurt as he ran down the hall, but he ignored it keeping his mind focused on the task at hand. Reaching the door, he whipped it open. Once inside he placed her on a bed. Looking around he found a cloth, peroxide, bandages, and some cotton swabs. Wetting the cloth he cleaned off the blood. He used the cotton swabs to get out all the little pieces of glass. Once he was sure there was nothing left. He applied the peroxide to her cutes. He then wrapped her foot up gently.

"There, all better." He smiled up at her. She had been watching him the whole time.

"Thank you Draco." He stood up and shrugged.

"Just returning a favor. Now let's get you back to your room, do you think you can walk or can I carry you?" She seemed to be blushing.

"I think I can walk, but you can walk beside me just in case." He helped her down off the bed and they slowly walked/hopped to her room. Once in her room, Draco helped her to bed. He got her the night gown she had worn the night before. He turned his back to her as she changed. Once she was done he left the room and changed into night clothes. It had been a very long day. He had hoped to get down Hermione's pants, but figured she wouldn't want to after being hurt. He wondered where the hell all those cups had came from. His best guess was it was some sort of magic security system. He climbed into bed and turned off the light. He began to slip away, when a soft taping came to his ears. Someone was at the door.

"Come in." He sat up as Hermione hobbled in. Shutting the door behind her, she hobbled over to the bed and sat down. She sat there with her hands in her lap and her head down.

"Can I help you with something?" Even in the dark he could see the blush that had made an appearance across her cheeks. She moved closer to him.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping me."

"You already did, remember?"

"I know I said it before, but this.... I needed to say it again." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest. He laid his head down to whisper in her ear.

"Your welcome, baby." Then he kissed her cheek. Her arms wrapped around him as she laid her head on his chest.

"Draco, do you want me to stay here with you tonight? I mean, you said last night you couldn't sleep in strange places. So, I didn't know if you'd like me to stay with you to night." Rubbing his nose along her earlobe and talking softly he answered.

"Yes." He pulled the covers back and she slipped under them. She laid her head down on his chest, placing one hand on it and the other lay beside his shoulder. He put one arm on the side she lay on, under his head and the other lay across her lower back. Draco laid in complete bliss. He never knew it could feel so good to just to hold someone. It was as if the world outside was gone and the two of them were the only two people left alive. She was so soft and warm. He didn't know people could feel each other like this. He wished this moment could lest forever. He knew then he needed to ask her something very important to him.

__

-Hermione POV-

Hermione had no idea he could be so caring. It was like when he saw her bleeding earlier. The Malfoy she knew and hated left and some sweet, loving imposter took his place. He had been so careful not to hurt her as he tended to her foot. She had seen a side of Draco no one else had been privileged enough to see. Even now as they lay in his bed, he held her gently, tenderly, and in some strange way lovingly. She listened to his heart beat beneath his shirt and broken bones. It was a soothing sound, making her feel warm and safe in his arms. She wished she could stay there forever.

"Hermione?" She looked up into his gorgeous gray eyes. He looked a bit nervous.

"Yes, Draco what is it?"

"Are you... What, I mean to say is..... Well, I was just wondering if maybe..... Are you happy here, with me?" She smiled at him and moved up, so their noses touched.

"Why Mr. Malfoy I had no idea you cared." She then kissed him softly on the lips. The kiss only last a second before she pulled away form him. Looking him in the eyes she said:

"I am happy when you act like this Draco. I like it when you treat me with respect and you're not calling me names or trying to hurt me. When you do those things I just wish I was far away from you, in a place you can't go. But because I can't be, I try my best to hurt you just as much as you hurt me. Now I automatically hurt you, without reason. I guess as a way to hurt you before you hurt me. And at any given time I feel threatened by you it goes off. " He seemed to be hanging on her every word, as if it was his link to her or a life line of some kind.

"I am sorry, about all those times I hurt you, but I had a reason to do it. It's not the reason you think either. You see..." He paused for a second here and seemed to be considering something. "He's crazy you know and any little thing can set him off. If I had been nice to you and he found out..." He closed his eyes and breathed heavily. Looking back up he said:

"I am sorry." She leaned down once more kissing him softly on the cheek. He had tried to open up to her, but something had stopped him. She didn't know what it was, but she was happy he was letting her see him. The real him that is, the one he hid so well behind that feeling-less mask of his. She knew he was closing the door right then so she decided to put her foot down to stop him.

"Is your father the one that gave you those scars Draco?" He looked away from her and closed his eyes once more.

"Yes he did Hermione. What you can't see is what really hurts though... I am tired now, let's go to sleep." She nodded and lay back against him. It was silent between them for a moment as they tried to fall asleep.

Hermione slid her top leg up his legs. When she hit something very long and hard, she stopped and he groaned at the sudden touch. He had gotten an erection! She sat up and looked at him. He was so red in the face you could see it in the dark and he refused to look at her. Hermione smiled with a thought. 'So he got turned on, huh. Well if I just lie beside him and two little kisses make him this hot and bothered, I wonder what will happen if I…." She reached down and used the back of her hand to rub is hardened member. His eyes flew open after he had groaned once more. She gave him a very sinister smile as he looked up at her wide eyed. She needed to tease him about it.

"Well, well, well, well, what do we have here? Hum.... What were you thinking about Mr.? Let's hear it. I can see and feel it was something dirty. So, out with it?" He sat up, coming face to face with her.

"I was thinking about what it would feel like to shove myself deep into you. To hear your moans of delight as I pounded you as hard as I could. How it would sound as you screamed my name, begging me for more and once you came, how good your juices would taste in my mouth." She could only stare at him in shock. She had known that he was thinking of doing things to or with her, but she hadn't expected him to be that honest with her, or that descriptive. She swallowed hard because her mouth felt suddenly dry. He seemed to smirk at her as she stared at him.

"Of course all those thoughts are only speculation. If you were willing, we could just find out how good it felt, couldn't we? I could just take you right here and now. Wouldn't that be fun?" She wasn't sure what to say. One part of her told her to go for it and the other yelled RUN AWAY! She then felt his hand on hers as he guided her hand back to his member. As her finger tips moved up and down, she could feel it twitch at her touch.

"I want you." He whispered in her ear. It was a very heavily breathed and hungry whisper. His heavy breath was warm on her skin. Wherever it warmed, her goose-bumps would rises. He let go of her hand, wrapping his arms around her. He pulled her closer to him and she could feel his lips rub softly over her earlobe. As he nibbled on it, Hermione couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips and she didn't know why her finger tips kept moving up and down his harden staff. It was like her body had turned off the part of her brain that would have pushed him away and turned on the lustful part of her. She quivered as his lips moved down the side of her neck, reaching the spot that made all women shutter with delight. As he sucked at it, his tongue would come out to swirl over it. Her finger tips left him and her hand took over. She tried to pull gently on his cock, but his Pj bottom kept getting in the way. She pushed him back and gave him a nasty glare.

"Well?" She huffed and then gave him a winy sort of look.

"Well, what?" His lust filled eyes stared at her.

"How am I going to give you what you want if you still have your Pj's and boxers on?" He made an 'O' shape with his mouth, then quickly ripped off his clothes, except his shirt. He kept that on, but she was too hungry for him, to care about it just yet. Moving back to him, her hand took hold of his swollen member. She moved her hand up and down it and watched the whole time as his head flew back, eyes rolled back, eyelids fluttered and a deep moan escaped his lips. She liked having this control over him. She played with him like this for only a little bit longer, before she realized he wasn't touching her. She let go of him once mover and got off the bed. He had snapped out of it as soon as she stopped touching him. He gazed upon her in a hazy way.

"You're being a very bad boy. Do you know what happens to bad boys like you?" He shook his head 'no' slowly and still looked quite hazy. She picked up the black bag.

"Well I'll show you." She then produced some rope out of the bag. She placed the bag back down and then moved back over to him.

"Lie down and put your hands over your head." She commanded. He just sat there in wide eyed wonder. She placed a hand on his chest and pushed him down. (gently). She then tied one of his hands with the rope; she slipped the rope around one of the bed support beams and tied the other hand up. Moving away from him, she gave that sinister smile of hers.

"Do you want to see me naked?" He shook his head 'yes' fiercely. She slowly pulled the gowned up her leg, revealing her long lovely legs. She stopped before she got to her underwear. She could hear him swallow hard and take in a very deep breath.

"Is this what you want to see" He was shaking his head once more. She then dropped the gown back so it hid her legs once more. She then unzipped the back of the gown. Turning her back to him, she pulled her arms out of the sleeves and held it above her breast with one hand. She looked back over her shoulder.

"Or maybe this?" He was pulling on the rope restraints desperately trying to get free. She moved the gown lower letting him see the top of her buttock and the edge of her breasts. She watched as he frantically pulled at the ropes.

"Is this what you wanted?" He groaned wildly, like some kind of beast.

"YES! DAMN IT! YES! UNTIE ME! I WANT TO TOUCH EVERYTHING, TASTE EVERYTHING! BY MERLIN'S SAKE I WANT TO FUCK YOU SENSELESS!" She smiled even bigger as she turned around. His eyes fell hungry over her breast. He looked as if he were about to shriek with delight. She dropped the gown and standing only in her black panties, she moved her hands over her breast. He growled like the beast once more.

"UNTIE ME!" She shook her head 'no' as she used her hand to rub the outline of her body.

"WHY NOT!" She slid her hand under her panties and rubbed her clit. She moaned in a husky voice:

"You're a bad boy and bad boys don't get to touch or taste anything. Not even themselves. Their only allowed to watch and wish." With this said, he went crazy, trying to get free of his imprisonment.

"Now, now there's no need to get upset." Stopping he glared over at her.

"LIKE HELL THERE ISN'T!" He then returned to trying to get free. She made her way back over to the bed, placing a hand on his shirted chest.

"Stop now or I'll put my clothes back on and leave you this way for the rest of the night." He halted, glaring up at her. She began to study his clothed body. Reaching down she began to unbuttoned his shirt. She heard him say something and looked back into his face.

"What did you say?" He was red in the face. She wasn't sure if it was from his failed attempt at escaping or from being embarrassed.

"I said, don't do that." She looked at him, confusion in her eyes.

"Why not?"

"Just don't do it. I don't like it." He seemed very upset as he said this. She straddled him, sitting just above his member. She leaned down kissing him softly on the lips. She then rubbed her hands up and down his shirted chest.

"Ok, but you still can't be untied. I am not done with your punishment for not touching me while I was jacking you off." He gazed up at her in total and utter shock.

"Is that what this is all about?" She nodded, as he stared up at her.

"Well, if you untie me, I'll touch whatever you want, as long as you want. Hell, I can touch you all night and into tomorrow morning if that'd make you happy." She moved down a bit more, so his cock was touching her buttock. He moaned at the sudden connection.

"Oh, you would you now?" He smirked up at her.

"Damn straight I would, could and going to once you untie me." Her hands made there way to the ropes, she carefully began to untie him. When she felt his mouth capture one of her breasts, she moaned as he sucked on the nipple. His tongue came out and swirled around it. She pulled back and gave him a stern look.

"What do you think you're doing?" He smirked like a mad man.

"What you wanted me to do." She slipped down and captured his lips in a hard passionate kiss. As they massed their lips together, her hands slid up and finished untying him. As soon as his hands where free he locked her in his arms and rolled her over onto her back. He hadn't stopped kissing her as they moved. She laid under him now. Her legs were spread and his cock rubbed against her opening with only a thin piece of cloth between them. He pulled away and looked down at her. He wanted in and she knew it.

He stared at her waiting for some sign to let him know he could have what he wanted. Hermione couldn't breath, she wanted to have him inside her, but even after all the fooling around, she wasn't sure she was ready to go all the way especially with someone like him. He had been very sweet and he had opened up to her, 'a very little bit' but still, he was Draco Malfoy one of the cruelest people she knew. He must have sensed something was wrong or maybe she just took too long.

"What's wrong?" Sitting up and pushing him off her she looked away.

"I can't do this, I know I said I could and did all that stuff, but I just can't." She hard him sigh heavily behind her. He was probably angry with her for getting him so turned on and then pushing him away.

"That's all right Hermione I understand. I can't say I am happy about it, but I do understand." She had gotten up and was putting on her clothes when he said this.

"Can you hand me my pants?" She picked up his pants and boxers. Handing them to him she said:

"I'll just go back to my room now. I am really sorry about this."

"Don't be, your not ready that's all, it happens. I just hope you're not mad at me." He had put his clothes back on and was getting up now.

"I'm not mad at you. You didn't do anything wrong, it was my fault. I shouldn't have tried to force myself to be ready. You're the one with the right to get mad."

"It's not your fault and I am not in the least bit angry at you. I need a cold shower and then I'll be fine. Now let me take you to your room. You've done enough walking for one night." She giggled as he picked her up and carried her to her bed. He laid her down and pulled up the covers, tucking her in.

"Good night Hermione." He got up to leave.

"Wait, come here a second." He came back over to her bed and sat down. She reached over and hugged him tightly. Placing a soft kiss on his lips she whispered:

"Good night Draco."


	8. Good bye?

A/N: No, they are not together yet. But don't worry, it will happen.

Disclaimer: H. P. not mine!

Chapter 8:

It was six a. m. as Hermione began to stir. Draco had been watching her sleep for the past hour. She was so beautiful as she lay on her side, softly breathing away. As her eyes fluttered open, Draco moved some hair out of her face whispering her name. She sat up and stared into his eyes.

"What are you doing in here Mal...Draco?" He smirked at her as he moved away.

"I was waiting for you to wake-up, I though after breakfast we could go out on the town and see if we can't get you some other clothes and take in the sites. So, how about you get dressed and we go out?" She looked at him for a second before she jumped out of the bed. She grabbed her little pink outfit and headed for a shower.

"I am going to take a shower first. Will you get my money out from the top drawer there and put it with yours? I don't like carrying it around, but if I'm getting new clothes I have to have it. He pulled it out showing her he had it. She slipped away into the bathroom and he put her money back in the top drawer.

'I am going to buy her whatever she wants, because I can and she will be so thankful, she'll suck my cock for sure next time! She doesn't have to know it just yet. I know if I told her I was going to buy her anything, she'd put her foot down, so I won't tell her until I've already bought everything.' (He had over one million in the bag and he also had some other stocks he'd forgotten about. It was a hell of a lot more then he had thought it to be. He had miscalculated the first time. He wasn't sure why he had been so far off, but he was happy he had been.) He slipped away down the hall to the dinning hall but as he got to the top of the steps, something shiny caught his eye. 'Was that who I think it was? If so, what is he doing here?' Draco entered the main room of the church.

There was no one there.

The room had grabbed Draco's attention. He hadn't been in this room yet. There were sixteen long benches on both sides, stone steps up to a stage and there was a podium with a tree coved in it. Next to that, were ten stone steps that just when up to nothing. That was for the chorus he gathered. Behind all of this was a crystal cross that was at lest 30 feet high. There were some pillars on the outer wall and stain glass windows. There were six window pictures.

One was of two werewolves holding a yin and a yang symbol. One looked like Mark had in his werewolf form and it held the white side of the yin yang. The other werewolf was all white with a black spot on its eye and it held the black side of the yin yang. Under it was some words that read 'Brothers of the Yin Yang. Bringers of good and evil.'

Another was a tall wooden tree. There was a fairy sitting on one of the benches and her body was covered by leaves. Her hair was long and red. She held an eye above her head. It was colored like a rainbow. Under her it read 'Seer of all, bringer of hopes and dreams.'

The next one was of a short pale man dressed in all back. His face was hidden, by curly black hair. He sat behind a desk, with his right hand stretched out, palm up. In his hand sat a moon. This one read 'Father of the darkness, bringer of night and day.'

Next was a woman in a long blue dress. Her hair was blue and also hiding her face. She sat in a rocking chair and in her lap, she was holding a skull. Hers said 'Holder of time, bringer of life and death.'

Next there was the back of a long brown haired man. His hands were cupped behind his back. In them was a tree. It looked like he was standing in the woods. His read 'Father of the light, bringer of fear and faith'

Finally, there was a man in all black and a woman in a red dress. You could only see the back of their heads. He had light blond hair and she had long brown hair. They were standing only inches apart. Their left hands reached from in between them holding the top of a heart and their right hands (hers was under his) were cupped, holding the bottom of the heart. This one read 'Couple of the heart, bringers of love and hate.'

Draco thought the room to be magnificent. In his life he had seen plenty of beautiful places, but this one was the must enchanting he had ever come across. He would have looked around some more when a voice called out to him.

"Draco, how nice to see your sexy ass again!" Spinning around, he came face to face with Rudolf! Today the man had on his red shoes and scarfs that were tied around his neck. He had a sparkly red v necked top, which cut off just above the belly button and a pair of red sparkly shorts, that were way to short.

Hi Rudolf, what are you doing here? Didn't know you could come here during the light of day."

"Well I can. My people can not, but I had a secret for getting around that and if you must know, Elwood and I, we've been talking over some business details."

He was only a foot form Draco and coming closer. Draco slipped to the side, trying to pass the man.

Sorry about this but, I got to go, nice to see you, bye now." Rudolf snatched Draco by the arm and pulled him back. He whispered in Draco's ear in a seductive tone.

"Now love, there's no need to be rude. I just wish to talk to you. " Trying to free himself Draco hoped that someone, anyone, would come save him for Rudolf and he hoped more that Rudolf really only wished to speak to him.

"Ok, I guess I can spare a minute or two. Talk, but make it quick. I have a date after breakfast and I don't want to be late." The vampire let him go and sat down. He placed one leg on the bench and reaching his right hand down, he rubbed himself. His eyes looked at Draco hungrily. Draco felt as if he were nude. His personal space had been invaded in a way only one other person had done. The one thing he had tried to wipe from his mind with magic, made it's way back in.

----Flashes Back----

Draco was in the potions class room. Snape had left him and Harry Potter alone. He claimed he had something to do, but he would be back in an hour or two. They had gotten caught fighting in the hallway over something. It had ended in a week of detention. Snape had them cleaning up the class room without magic.

Draco was leaning over one of the front desks when he felt someone smack his ass. He must have jumped three feet off the floor. Spinning around he saw Potter smiling at him.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?" Potter had then moved closer to Draco, causing him to back up against the desk. He pulled out his wand and before Draco could do anything, he was stuck to the floor. Potter then bound Draco's hands and silenced the room. Draco didn't like what was happening one bit. He would have screamed, but no one would have heard him anyway. He looked at Potter, wide eyed as Potter shoved something into his mouth.

"You know Malfoy, I always liked your ass. So when I saw you bending over, I just had to smack it. Now, I want to do something else, more kinky. I know you'd put up a fight so I had to bind you, I promise you'll like it." He then moved in and began to rub Draco's cock. Draco had tried desperately to get away, but to know avail. Potter began to unzip his pants and move his hands inside. He then got to his knees and pulled out Draco's cock, putting it in his mouth. Tears ran down Draco's face as his arch rival raped him. Potter couldn't get him hard, thank the gods. So he looked a Draco and jacked off. Once it was all over, he whispered in Draco's ear.

"No one will believe you Malfoy and besides if you tell anyone you'd look like a poof, fool, loser, and a wimp. 'Draco Malfoy, couldn't even protect himself from being raped, by Harry Potter.' He then unbound Draco's hands and he used magic (and got away with it) to clean the room. He un-silenced the room, so he could hear Snape coming. Once he heard foot steps he kissed Draco, then as he headed for the door, he freed Draco's feet. He had called back.

"Bye lover." Draco pulled out the cloth that Potter had shoved in his mouth and grabbed his things and ran for the showers. He didn't even see Snape for his eyes were filled with tears.

----End Flashback----

He was going to have to try again. Maybe this time it would stay forgotten, but he doubted it. You just can't perform a memory spell on yourself. It just doesn't work. Sure it works for a month or two, but then if something happened like it or to do with it, the spell would break and the memory would return. He wondered why it hadn't come back to him when Rudolf had tried to rape him, but he guessed it was better not to know. It would only make him have to wipe that one out as well.

"Will you please contain yourself! We are in a church for crying out load!" Rudolf stopped what he was doing and looked over his shoulder to the large doors.

"Is that your date? She's very pretty." Hermione was running towards him.

"Draco! Why are you just standing there? I want to eat something quick and go!" She shouted at him. He smiled at the sight of her 'My hero!' He thought as she got up to him.

"Hermione, this is Rudolf." He motioned over to the Sparkly Vampire.

"Madmoizel it is a pleasure to meet you." He got up taking Hermione's hand and giving it a little kiss. Hermione looked at Rudolf, and then back at Draco and then back towards Rudolf.

"It's nice to meet you too Rudolf, sir. Draco had told me you helped him out the other night. Is that true?"

"Yes, I helped him, but tell me dear what else did he say about me?" Hermione looked at Draco with a big smile on her face. Then she looked back to Rudolf as she said:

"Well he said you were shiny, handsome and well just all around a damn good dresser." Draco's mouth dropped so wide that you could see the white in his eyes as he gaped at her.

"He did?" She smiled and was about to answer, but got cut off.

"I fucking did not say any of that! I said you were shiny cause of your clothes and that was it! I do not think you have good taste or that you're handsome! NO way NO how and just plan NO!" Hermione and Rudolf burst out laughing. They laughed so hard even Rudolf was red in the face.

"So, that is why you winked at me Hermione. I like your style and I like the look on his face when you said that. You I like, you make me laugh and that is saying a lot. For this I will make sure no one hurts you." He then kissed her hand once more and walked away calling back,

"I have to go now, but if you wish to come see me at my bar. I will sing for you." Then he vanished into thin air. Draco grabbed Hermione's arm and yanked her to him.

"You bitch, how could you do that to me? He's a fucking flamboyantly gay vampire! What if he fucking believed you.. huh? He might have tried to do something to me! Did you think about that? You say your smart, but you just did the stupidest thing ever! I HATE YOU!" He then threw her to the floor and stormed out of the room.

__

-Hermione POV-

He was really pissed this time. She had seen him get mad, but this was like looking into his fathers face and it was scary. He was screaming at me for playing a little joke on him. 'I got to admit it wasn't one of my brightest moments, but Rudolf had seen me wink at him before I spoke. The vampire had known I was joking, but it didn't matter. Draco was furious with me.'

He had thrown her to the floor after screaming his head off and storming away. She got to her feet slowly and looked at her arm where his hands had been. It was all red, she knew then that it was going to bruise. She had been so excited about going into town with him and now it looked like she was going alone.

Thankfully she had found that he had left her money in the drawer. She wouldn't have known if she hadn't been looking for the hair brush Sam had given her. She didn't know why he did that and now she didn't care. She wasn't hungry anymore. 'I'll just go to town now. If he wants to go, he can go by himself.' With that she left the church and headed down the street.

The village was huge and full of life. There were elves running in and out of buildings and fairies selling food and other items. There were people with wings walking their pets, and men, women, and children of all races walking about. The buildings were as tall as sky scrapers, other then the fact it was all made of crystal, she felt like she was in New York City. As she came to the corner of 55th Street, she saw a small area just for little corner shops. She walked down the street till she came to a shop called 'Clothes for all occasions.' She was about to enter when someone called out her name.

"HERMIONE! WAIT A SECOND!" Sam came barreling down the street. He looked like he had run a thousand miles.

"Sam! Glad your here. I need to buy some clothes and I don't know anything about your village's way of using money. Plus I need someone to tell me how I look." She gave the man her best smile.

"I'd love to help baby, so lead the way." His green eyes shined as they walked into the little shop. She started to skim through the racks of clothes.

"So, Sam how would muggle money change into your money?"

"It wouldn't, all the stores will change their prices into whatever you got. All you have to say is what type it is. Then the store changes its prices to fit your needs." She looked at him momentarily as if she were taking this all in and locking it away in some secret place.

"That's really cool, I've never heard of a shop being able to do that."

"Well baby, you're in my world now and all are shops do that." They laughed as she picked up some new thing. They stayed in the shop for over an hour. The whole time they talked about the differences in their worlds; all three of them. She had so much fun just chatting away with Sam that she remembered her friends back home. She really missed them, but being with Sam was just as much fun.

After they'd picked her out some new clothes, which were really cheap, (They only cost her $30 to get what in the muggle world would have cost $900), Sam had offered to carry all her new things. They called out for a carriage and rode back to the church. She was going up to her room to change because they were heading back out.

Once in her room, Hermione put on a red skirt that went down to her knees and a black tank top. There was a knock on the door and Hermione figured it was Sam coming to get her. He said he was going to ask Mark to join them. Sam had gone to see a friend and Mark had stayed at the church, for he didn't want to get out of bed at 3 am.

"Come in Sam, I just need to fix my hair." She called out to him.

"Where were you?" That was not Sam's voice. It was the one person she didn't care to see. She decided to just fix her hair and leave. 'MALFOY isn't even worthy of answering.' She picked up her little red purse and moved toward the door. He blocked the door.

"I asked you where you were."

"None of your business, now move out of the way. Sam and Mark are waiting for me."

"Not until you tell me where the fuck you were. We were going to go out on the town and you stood me up!" She glared up at him

"You got some fucking nerve you know that Malfoy! First you ask me out on the town. Then you throw me to the ground telling me you hate me, giving me a bruise the size of your fuckin hand, like I was some slut you could beat on, and now you demand to know were I was? Well fuck you! I don't have to tell you anything. I no longer need you or want to have anything to do with you. So get out of my way and NOW!" She screamed at him, but he didn't move. He reached out and took her arm. He was looking it over, his face softened and he let her go. He then slipped out the door and before he closed it said:

"I am so very sorry I hurt you, Hermione. Don't worry you wont have to see me anymore." She stood staring at the door and wished she could take back everything she had just said.


	9. Under the mask

A/N: Yes, I am very evil! It makes you come back for more now doesn't it? Well here is the next chapter. Will he really leave? Does she even care? Is he going to go crazy over the memory of being raped?

Disclaimer: H. P. not mine. Plot line all mine!

Chapter 9:

Draco looked at himself in the mirror, but it wasn't his face that he saw. He saw his father leering back at him. He hated the site before him; he was becoming the one person he never wished to be. Lost in a crazy rage, he punched the reflection. The glass shattered on contact and crumbled to the floor. Blood spilled from the fresh cuts. He was so lost in his haze of anger he didn't see the door open or Hermione scream when she saw the blood.

"OH MY GOD, DRACO!" She shrieked. He just slid to the floor lost to the world around him. He didn't even feel her pulling him to his feet or hear her cry's for help. All he saw was that his father was laughing at him, telling him he was such a disappointment and he would never amount to anything more then 'Potter's little toy.' Sam and Mark came running into the room followed closely by Elwood.

"Move him to the bed and get his shirt off." Mark moved so fast to do as he was asked, it was like he hadn't moved at all. There were cuts all over his right hand, his arm, and a couple on his face. Elwood told everyone but Hermione to leave.

"I need some cold water from the sink." She filled a bowl he had handed her and returned. He started to clean the wounds. While this was going on, Hermione looked into his eyes. What she saw frightened her, it was as if all the lights were on, but no one was home.

__

-Two hours later-

Hermione sat next to his sleeping form. Since the beginning of this trip he had hurt himself five times in three days. It was like no matter what he did, something was going to hurt him. She had got so upset earlier, that Elwood told her she needed to see inside his mind to find the truth. He had given her a potion instructing her to drink it. Once she drank it she was to kiss him and then she could see a flash of his life.

Hermione had been hesitant to drink the potion for she was afraid of what she might see. She wanted to know why he seemed to be in a constant battle with himself or even why he needed to push all those around him away. She downed the potion and kissed him as hard as she could. At first she saw flashes of people he knew and then one scene made its way into her mind.

-Scene-

Draco and Harry were standing on the Quidditch pitch, both starring each other down with fiery hate. Hermione recognized the scene before her. It had been one of the most fearsome fights she ever seen them have. Draco and Harry would have killed each other but Harry had said something to Draco. It had ended the fight so fast, it was like it never happened, her and Ron kept asking Harry what he said, but all he said was,

'I just know what will keep him in line.' In Draco's memory, however, she heard exactly what he said.

'You better back down now Malfoy or next time you turn me on I won't just suck your cock I'll fuck you in that hot ass of yours, and you know it only makes me hotter when you try to run. I loved watching you try to escape the last time. '

'You bastard I'll kill you for what you did to me'

'You know lover, all I need is to get to be alone with you, then I can do whatever I want to that body of yours. No one will stop me and no one will help you. So, why don't you just be a good sex slave and bend over.'

'I will never do that! I'm not gay and you WILL pay for raping me.'

'Yes, you will and no I won't. Like I said no one will ever believe you and besides you're pride won't let you tell anyone what I did to you. So you better keep those 'friends' of yours close, for I know now that I am going to fuck you up the ass.' Draco had made it look like he stormed away, but now Hermione could see he was fighting back tears he didn't want anyone else to see.

-End Scene-

Just as another scene was coming into view she was pulled away. She looked down into his cold gray eyes, tears swelling up in them. She felt a pain in her like no other. 'One of her best friends RAPED one of her most hated enemies.' For the first time in her life she didn't know what to do. Part of her wanted to believe it was all some kind of sick joke or lie that someone played on him. The other part wanted to kill Harry on site for doing such a horrible thing.

Draco's voice came in a hushed whimper as he tried to move away from her.

"What are you doing here? And why were you kissing me?" She leaned her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him.

"I just can't keep away and you just looked so cute and helpless. I find it very appealing." She kissed his cheek softly, and tried to sound as if she didn't know a thing.

"You know Draco I don't think I want you to leave. I do want to tell you I am sorry about what I said to Rudolf, it was pretty stupid. I hope you can forgive me." He sighed heavily slumping in her arms.

"I did and I hope you can forgive me for hurting you. I can't believe I did that. It's just when you said that to him I was... He hit on me and it just really kind of frightened me. I really don't like the idea of being raped. I think you can understand that."

"Yes, I can understand that. I didn't know he had hit on you though. I mean to say, you didn't say anything about it before. Also I do forgive you, because if you had done that to me I would have beaten the crap out of you." They sit in silence for sometime before she spoke once more.

"If anyone has ever hurt you Draco in any way, I want you to know you can tell me and I'll believe you. No matter how absurd it may seem, you can trust me."

"I need some sleep." He pulled back the covers and motioned for her to join him. She got to her feet and left the room. When she came back he was just staring at the walls.

"Sorry I just wanted to slip into something more compatible." He looked over to her, his jaw dropped. Hermione was in a skimpy nighty. It showed off just enough of her body to drive any man insane. He had been thinking of all his pain and sorrows but now all he could think about was how hot her body was and 'Man I'd love to suck on those tits again.'

She pulled back the covers and climbed in, snuggling up to him she said:

"You behave yourself or I'll have to leave." They fell asleep cuddled together in a warm friendly hug. The last thought that went through Draco's mind before dozing off was, 'It isn't love but it's a start.'


	10. DATE!

A. N: Sorry the last one was so short. I made this one longer though. So, if you could just read and review please. I love hearing from you all. It makes me happy!

Hannah C. Thaw : Thank you, I'm glad you think its well, really, wow. Is it as good as the books? Really? Does anyone else think so? Anyway thank you and I love ya for that one.

Disclaimer: H. P. Not mine.

Chapter 10:

Hermione stood in the bathroom with Draco next to her. She had cornered Harry Potter and was now demanding an answer from him. She felt her anger building within her. Harry was denying everything! He claimed it was Draco who had raped him or at least tried. That he was the good guy and he would never do such a thing.

'Why do you believe that git over your best friend? He's a liar Herm' he's just trying to tear us apart. Can't you see that? Besides, why would I rape him of all people, he's a loser and I hate him. Plus I'm not gay and you know that!' Hermione stared at him with hatred in her eyes.

'No, I don't know that! You probably picked Draco cause you thought no one would believe him if he told on you, but I do believe him Harry. He may be a git, loser, jackass and a liar, but I don't think he'd lie about this.'

'He would so! He's just trying to break our friendship up! Don't believe him! He's a death-eater's son for crying out loud! He's going to be one himself someday!'

'No he wont, he's not like his father. Draco's better then that. He's a good man, he really is!'

'I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! AFTER EVERYTHING HE'S DONE TO YOU AND AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH! YOU THINK I OF ALL PEOPLE WOULD DO SOMETHING SO SICK AND DEGRADING! AND WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH CALLING HIM DRACO ALL THE SUDDEN? YOUR IN LOVE WITH HIM AREN'T YOU, YOU FILTHILY LITTLE MUDBLOOD' Harry lunged at her like a blood thirsty monster. His face changed and it was not Harry she saw but He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!

Hermione sat up in bed screaming. Draco's arms pulled her to him as she cried out in terror. His soft voice fell on her ears.

"It's ok Hermione it was just a dream. You're ok now, I am here with you and it's all over. It's ok, It's ok." He rocked her back and forth in his arms, as he tried to sooth her. Tears slid down her cheeks. 'Yeah it had only been a dream, but maybe there was more to it. It had felt so real.' Right up to that point, she thought Harry was going to kill her.

She didn't believe in all that crap of seeing into the future, but she did believe that dreams could be a way of warning or even a doorway into hidden truths. She was going to need to find someone that specialized in dream reading. She could do it herself, but if she made one little mistake in her reading, it could cause the whole reading to be wrong and that she couldn't have. This involved one of her best friends in the whole world, doing something so horrible and unforgivable. No, she needed to be sure. 'The dream might be telling me it wasn't Harry at all, but someone else all together.'

Looking up at her new found friend, she saw worry in his eyes. He wiped away her tears giving her the best smile he could muster; which wasn't that good, for he could only manage to give her a tight lipped smile much like the smiles Professor McGonagall gave her.

"You look so cute when you're so sweet," she said as she looked deeper into his gray eyes. His smile got better with her words. He didn't look so cold and empty, but more warm and friendly. It was a strange site to behold, but she loved how it looked on him.

"Are you ok now Hermione?" She nodded as she got out of the bed. She looked down at the watch she picked up earlier that day.

"Oh, my god it's 4 p. m. already. Aw and I was going to go back out after I talked to Elwood." Draco got to his feet, the smile on his face now spread ear to ear.

"You can still go out on the town Hermione. I can take you out to dinner and dancing if you'd like. It could be just the two of us. We could stay out as long as you like. I'll even let you pick out the places we go. So, what do you say, is it a date?" She was shocked at his words. 'Did he just ask me on a date?'

"Um... I need to talk to Elwood about something. I um.... well..." She stumbled over her words, but this didn't seem to put Draco off at all.

"If you go get dress now and I get dressed we can meet in the hall in 20 minuets. Then we can go and find Elwood and you can ask him whatever you need to. I need to see him myself anyway. Then we can go on our date afterward." His eyes sparkled brighter as he spoke. She knew then he wasn't going to take no for an answer and maybe she didn't really want to say no anyway.

"Sounds like a plan, but can we make it 30 minuets instead? I just got a whole new wardrobe and its going to take me a while to pick out what I'm going to wear."

"That's fine! It's going to take some time fixing myself up, so I don't look like a refugee. I might need your mirror though. I think I might have broken mine." She looked him over. Elwood had managed to heal all the cuts without any problems and Draco didn't need the bandages anymore. So he was looking pretty good. Except for the fact you could still see his bones and all the little scares. If it wasn't for those, he'd be looking pretty hot right now. She was snapped back into reality.

"Hey by the way, how is your foot feeling today?" Her foot? What was he going on about, there was nothing... 'Oh, my FOOT!'

"It must be better, I almost forgot about it. Actually I did forget about it until just now. Why'd you want to know?" He opened his door ushering her out.

"I just remembered it a second ago myself. I was thinking about dancing with you. When I realized you hurt your foot last night and might not want to dance on it, but since it's fine we can dance all night. See you in 30." He then shut the door leaving Hermione standing in the hallway, with a blush so bright Rudolf's clothes would be put to shame. He had smacked her bottom!

__

-30 minuets later-

Draco met Hermione in the hallway. She was beautiful, he had thought as he stared at the girl dressed to kill. She had on a blue sleeve-less dress which stopped at mid-thigh. She had a long blue cloak hanging off her shoulders. Her long brown hair was down for the first time since they started this trip. He could see it wasn't as wild as it used to be. She had on very little make-up. It was just enough to out line her features, and to top it all off, he could see the tops of her breasts move as she breathed.

He had on his black dress pants with a black dress shirt, his black velvet cloak hung around him. He'd had let his hair fall around him, only brushing it back behind his ears. He must have been staring for he could see a little blush on Hermione's cheeks.

"You look beautiful." He stated in the best calm voice he could muster. Her blush seemed to deepen upon hearing this. He offered his arm to her and she took it with a soft smile.

"You look very handsome yourself Mr. Malfoy." He felt his own cheeks get a little hot just then. As they walked down the hall he made a silent vow to make this the best night of her life, for he wanted their first data to be unforgettable.

As they got to the top of the steps, they could see Elwood talking to Glitter on the other side. The elf towered over her like a tree towered over a flower.

"Excuse me Elwood, but may we talk to you." Draco asked in a hesitant voice. His heart was racing as he saw the elf look his way. He thought that Elwood would glare at him or growl at him for everything that had conspired that day. Instead a simple little smile played across his lips. His blue eyes sparkled away as if he would love nothing more then to hug Draco and Hermione; like a loving father hugging his loving children.

"Of course you can. I would love nothing more then to speak to such a lovely young couple like yourselves. Come let us gather in the chapel room." He said this in a sing song voice and happily led the pair into the chapel room as he called it. Glitter flew around their heads as they took a seat in the chapel room.

Elwood: "How may I assist you?" Draco fidgeted a little under the elf's gently gaze.

Hermione: "I was wondering if you knew any profitable dream readers?"

Elwood: "I do indeed know of one. Glitter here was taught how to dream read at a very young age. She is the best dream reader in this little town of ours." He paused for a moment. "Are your dreams troubling you my dear?"

Hermione: "Just one Elwood." She looked to Glitter as if to ask for her help, but the red haired fairy cut her off.

Glitter: "I will read your dream, but we must do it now while the dream is still fresh in your mind. Come over here and tell me about your dream. I will then tell you after I think about it over night what it means." Glitter lead Hermione to the other side of the room. Draco watched longingly after Hermione's back.

Elwood: "You wished to speak with me?" Draco snapped out of his trance and forced a smile on his lips.

Draco: "Yes, I wish to apologize for earlier and was also wondering about the kitchen."

Elwood: "No need to apologize Draco. I understand your pain has a tendency to consume you at times. There's nothing you can do about it for now. In the near future I can promise you the pain will go away entirely. As for the kitchen, it is under a time spell. We forgot to tell you about it. Glitter doesn't like it when we're in her kitchen without her. So the spell causes the floor to be covered in cups to keep you out. If you pick up a cup a new one will appear in its place, and to top it off, pots fall from the ceiling. I think it's a bit much to keep out a late night snacker, but it is her kitchen. I saw blood on the floor in there last night so I took the liberty to check on you two. Once I found who had gotten hurt I healed them." He looked over to the two girls and with a cheeky smile on his face said "You're date is ready to go now."

Draco stood and looked over at Hermione. Glitter had sent her back his way and she was blushing like a fire had spread over her body. He turned to thank Elwood for his time, but found the elf had already left.

"You ready to go?" Hermione's unsteady voice called him back to her. He smiled wide and offered his arm once more.

"So, where does my date want me to take her?"


	11. Glitter's secret

A/N: Oh, if anyone wants to see pick's of the outfits Rudolf wears let me know and I will send you them.

Disclaimer: H. P. not mine!

Chapter 11:

The night air was cold and fresh on Hermione's skin. She wrapped her cloak around herself and moved a little closer to the blonde haired man sitting inches way. He reached around her shoulders and pulled her to lean on his shoulder. She looked up at her date and smiled as they road along the street in a welcoming silence. He was looking at the shops as they passed by with a glimmer in his eyes.

Hermione had asked the horse headed driver to take them to the best restaurant and dance hall this here village had to offer. She had no idea it would be on the other side of town, but it really didn't matter, for the longer they road along the street, the longer she could stay in Draco's arms. She sighed heavily snuggling deeper into his neck.

"Are you comfortable Hermione?" Draco asked smiling down at her.

"Yes" She sighed heavily once more, as she felt his arms wrapping tighter around her.

She didn't want this moment to end. It was a moment she had dreamed about for three years now, of cause Draco Malfoy wasn't the man she had seen in her dreams, it was usually Ron or some other boy of the moment, but now as her dream was fulfilled she couldn't imagine it to be anyone else nor did she want to.

"Here we are, 'The Cat's Crib." The driver stated as the carriage pulled up in front of a large crystal building.

Draco paid the man for the ride and then helped Hermione climb down from the carriage. After linking arms with him, they made their way to the restaurant. At the door, a woman took their cloaks and showed them to their seats.

The Cat's Crib was beautiful. There were candles lit on all the tables, windows, and even a few in the air. The whole place was done up in a deep purple and there was a wooded dance floor which kept changing colors much like a muggle disco dance floor. She could hear a D.J playing softer music for the couples on the floor. Inwardly she couldn't wait until it was her turn to be wrapped up in Draco's arms on the dance floor.

Taking a seat, she looked over at her date. He was so handsome in his tall elegant stature. A light smile played across his lips.

"Are you hungry?" He asked sweetly as he sat across from her with an air about him like no other.

"Yes, very hungry. I haven't eaten all day."

"Oh you poor thing," he said as he brushed a hand across her cheek. She giggled as a light blush spread to her cheek.

"Oh, is my little sweetums embarrassed?" The blush began to spread all over as a gentle laughter tumbled from his lips. It made Hermione replay a scene that happened only a few moments ago.

----Flash Back-----

Glitter listened as Hermione told her about the strange dream she had had. Glitter seemed to take in her every word with extreme concern and care; thinking each and every word over as if something were going to jump out at her.

"I must think about this for a while. I need to discuss my beliefs with someone else." Nodding Hermione began to gather herself up when she noticed a little red tint on Glitters cheeks. She was looking at Elwood with great aw.

"Does he know you like him?" Hermione asked without thinking.

"OH! NO, I. . . Oh, my…" The little fairy covered her face and shook her head fiercely. Her whole body began to glow. As she tried to hide from Hermione's question.

"It's ok if you have a crush on him Glitter. He is very sweet and also very handsome. You should tell him you like him." This made her glow brighter as she looked down to the floor.

"Oh, I just couldn't. . . He would never, No, no, no... I am not as brave as you. I could never just get... I am not that way."

"What way do you mean?" Hermione needed to know what she meant. Glitter looked up at her just then.

"I mean I could never just ripe off my clothes like you did the other night. I am to shy to let a man see me nude." At her words, Hermione went red from head to toe. Glitter had seen her and Draco fooling around. The scene replayed in her head like mad and the parts where she teased him paused.

"You saw that?" Glitter nodded yes as she seemed to calm her glow.

"I was coming to check on you two and you were... Well you know." It was like a fire was burning across her skin. The horror of the fact someone had seen her torturing Draco about being a bad boy by showing him some skin while he was tied down donning on her full force. She herself turned away and began to hide her face in her embarrassment.

"I have to go now, but... We'll talk tomorrow." She said as she scampered away.

-----_End flash back-----_

She tried to hide her face once more but Draco took her hands in his.

"Now, my dear there is no need to be shy." She looked away and to the dance floor trying to calm herself. Even the simplest touch from him seemed to light a fire inside her like no other. He let go and picked up his menu.

"So, what do you want to eat?"

__

-Later-

They had been danced the night away as planned, when a singer was announced that caught both of them off guard.

"We have a guest singer tonight so everyone give it up for Rudolf the Red!" Rudolf came out in his trade-mark scarf, with a silk red skirt and matching top, high-heel red shoes and a big red silk hat with a big red father sticking out the top.

Draco looked over to Hermione who was still in awe at Rudolf outfit.

"That guy never ceases to amaze me with his wardrobe. Makes me wonder if he owns anything not so bright and red!" She looked back over and smiled at him.

"Well I like his clothes, they're exciting, unlike your outfits. 'ALL' of which are black, might I add."

"Their not boring and I do to wear other colors. Just most of them are black." He said matter of a fact. She giggled at his sudden change. Poking him in the gut she smiled wider.

"Your right you wear green robes when we're at school." He joined her in on the laughter and they both poked one another. Rudolf's voice broke them out of their little poking game.

"I will sing this one for all you cute men out there." Rudolf stated as the band struck up. The vampire began to sing 'I'm too sexy.' The crowd cheered wildly as the song came to end. Even Draco gave Rudolf a nice little hoot of approval. The night went on like this until 3:30 a. m. until Hermione's feet could move no more.

Gathering their cloaks, Draco hailed a carriage. He helped his date climb inside and then hopped aboard himself. He sat next to her giving the winged man their destination. It had gotten colder out. He took off his cloak and wrapped Hermione up in it. He then pulled her into his arms to keep the chill away.

It had all seemed like a happy dream that night. Everything was so perfect, the food, the atmosphere, and yes even the music. Hermione had lit up the room as they danced to Rudolf's songs. She was a very good dancer; she had no trouble keeping up with the beat at all. Draco had taken dancing lessons most his life and it was almost second nature to him.

She snuggled up against him breathing softly. His little muggle-born had dozed off in his arm. She was so pretty in the dimly lit street light. Her skin looked almost like cream as it shined away. Her little pink lips were slightly open letting her breath. 'Oh how beautiful you are my darling.'

The carriage arrived at the church rather quickly. Draco paid the man and then carried Hermione inside. He took off her shoes and cloak before lying her down and pulling the covers over her. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead before turning off the light to leave. As he closed the door he whispered:

"Good night my friend."


	12. Dream reader

A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews. I do ask one thing though please stop telling me there are too many spelling or grammar mistakes. I have done what I can. I am sorry if they're not that good, but there is nothing else I can do. Once the story is complete I will go back through and see if there is anything else I can fix. BUT I LOVE YOU ALL AND THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: H. P. not mine.

Chapter 12:

Hermione sat in the dinning hall with Glitter. Glitter had told Hermione at breakfast she knew what the dream meant and would like to talk to her alone. It had made Draco a little unhappy. He didn't want to leave but Elwood had then asked Draco to join him on a little task. So now Draco and Elwood were off doing something together and Hermione was about to find out what the haunting nightmare meant. Glitter asked

Hermione some questions about Harry before she told her the meaning.

"Did this Voldemort person ever leave some kind of a mark on your friend? Seen or not seen?" Taking slow deep breaths she nodded yes and let Glitter go on.

"Is Voldemort dead or alive?"

"He is not really dead but he is not really alive either. He lives a half life, but each passing year he gets stronger. Harry once said he could feel Voldemort's power getting stronger through the scare Voldemort had left on his forehead."

"Hermione, tell me the story from the beginning and don't leave a single thing out." Hermione did just what Glitter asked, two hours later Glitter reached her hand up to silence Hermione.

"You need not go any further. I know with out a doubt what is going on." Glitter's voice remained soft and comforting as she told Hermione what it all meant.

"A being that is not alive nor dead can not posses a being without their permission unless before they became that way they imprinted themselves on another living being. To posses the marked being they must do it slowly over a period of years. Each year, as the half being gets stronger, it can put more of itself into the marked person, and with each year a small change in the marked person attitude will show. Do you understand what I just said?"

"Yes, but please go on." She in her heart knew what Glitter was going to tell her, but she needed to hear it to believe it. Her body trembled with great fear of what was to come, but she didn't move, she didn't even breath.

"Voldemort has half posed your friend Harry Potter. Within the next two years your friend will become the Dark Lord himself. The dream you had my dear was telling you that the possession is almost complete. Your friend doesn't even know it's happing to him. For every time Voldemort gains control, your friend simply blacks-out the moment. Soon your friend will be forever lost to the dark side and if the possession is completed, there is no way to help him find his way back." Hermione felt hot tears stream down her face as the horrifying truth of the matter came crashing down on her heart. Harry was becoming Voldemort.

"Is there anyway to help him?" she cried.

"It all depends. If your friend has not yet done an unspeakable crime it will be very simple to help him." Hermione's heart raced to the point it felt like it was going to explode. Fully knowing Harry had raped Draco. She needed to ask the one question she most dreaded to ask.

"And what if he already has?" The little woman touched her hands to Hermione's.

"Then there is only one way to help him and it involves time travel. It's also a very risky thing to do. There is no guarantee it will even work. You will need to touch a 'Star Stone' to the scare on Harry's head, but you must go back in time to the very day he committed the crime. The time travel is simple and the task itself isn't too hard. You will have to fight him for Voldemort will know what you are doing and will try to stop you, but that is not the hard part. You must go to the Blue Lady and get a peace of the 'Star Stone.' Only one man in the whole world knows where to find her and the way to her is very treacherous"

"I don't care if I get killed Glitter. I have to try and help Harry and I will do whatever it takes," she almost screamed.

"Then the first thing you must do is get the man who knows where she is to show you the way. Elwood and the rest of us will help you get there," she said still speaking softly.

"I can do that. Who is he? Where is he?" She belted out in a fit of anger and determination.

"Rudolf the Red" is all she said before she got up to see if Elwood was back. Hermione followed Glitter because she needed to speak with Draco. They were friends now, but he had many reasons not to want to help her save Harry. She could only hope that their new friendship would mean more to him then his hatred for Harry did. She was really going to need his help through this one.


	13. Ladies First

Author's note: Proof Read!

Disclaimer: H. P. Not mine. Elwood, Glitter, Sam, Mark, Rudolf (not Rudolph), the blue lady, and anyone in the village (not Draco/Hermione) are MINE! Hell if it's not someone or something in the H. P. books then it's mine. (Who's your favorite character of mine?)

Chapter 13

Draco and Elwood had spent the whole morning walking around town. Elwood was making up some healing potions and needed to pick up a few things. Draco wished he had gone with Sam and Mark to something called 'The Killing Ring' or something like that. Instead he had agreed to help Elwood out. Draco didn't know why really, but he liked it here. With each passing day he found himself falling deeper in love with the village and it's people.

He found that he really liked all the people he met here. Even the gayest vampire in the world had made his shiny way into Draco's cold unloving heart. There was nothing in any world that could ever make him leave. For the first time in his life Draco belonged somewhere. As he walked down the street next to Elwood, Draco went over all the reason's he loved it here and why he loved his new friends.

The village itself had nothing Draco couldn't live without. It did however not judge him by his families past. No one cared who he was or where he came from. In fact most of the creatures seemed to respect him for just knowing Elwood. The ladies always bowed and the man would tip there hat as Elwood walked by. For some reason everyone in this town respected the elf to the highest degree.

Draco was one of them, but he respected Elwood for a reason that he knew. This elf had came to his camp, fixed his ribs, then welcomed Draco into his home with open arms. He then again healed Draco and saved his stupid hide from vampires. An after all that the elf didn't ask for anything in return escaped that Draco allow Elwood to help save him. Elwood was everything Draco had wished his father could have been and more.

Sam and Mark had become like brother to him. The two werewolves had cared for him and helped him out for no real reason. They had asked him to go places with them just cause. Even this morning they had ruff housed with him not to hard, but he had been pick up over Sam's head while Mark asked him to tell them all about his date or Sam would use him as a bat as Mark uses his fists as the balls. All three of them got yelled at by Glitter for shaking her house. Though as soon as Elwood had appeared at the front door everything had stopped. Glitter disappeared into her home. Sam had put Draco down on his feet and Mark had brushed off his shoulders.

Draco didn't know a lot about Glitter. He did know she was lowed if you made her mad. He knew she was a grade 'A' cook, dream reader. and that she had a very big crush on Elwood. Hermione had sort of spilled the beans on that one the night before.

Then there was Rudolf the red. Draco didn't like the fact Rudolf found him sexy or that the vampire hit on him. He did like the fact that the vampire was not afraid to be himself. It didn't seem to matter where he was. Rudolf stayed bright and cheery at all times. His clothes were away of showing everyone else he was not going to change just because they didn't like him. At lest that's what Draco figured any how.

Aw then there was Hermione. She was everything to him. He didn't know how it had happen, but he had a strange need to be with her. He wanted her to be happy with him. He hoped that when the summer was over she would agree to stay here with him. They could live their lives in peace here as a 'couple' or even just friends.

Now as Elwood and he made there way into the church he thought of her. He was going to ask her to stay with him. He just needed a moment to find the right words to say. He helped Elwood put the items away and was going to find his lovely friend when he saw her. She looked very upset and that didn't set well with him.

"Hermione is everything ok?" She hugged him wordlessly.

"We need to talk Draco. In privet if that's ok." He pulled back and looked into her big brown eyes.

"Yes, we do need to talk. There is something I wish to ask you but as soon as we get back to my room, and of course, ladies first."


	14. Love?

A/N: Does anyone like my O. C.s? I know you love Hermione and Draco, but I didn't know if you like the O. C.s please tell me if you do or don't. Thanks. Oh and R&R please and thank you.

Disclaimer: Anything to do with H. P. is not mine. Everything else is mine.

Chapter 14:

Draco shut the door behind them as they entered her room. Hermione paced back and forth muttering uncontrollably to herself. She threw up her hands at one point and began to pull on her hair. Draco didn't have a clue as to what had her so upset. He needed to comfort her and no matter what it was she wanted, he'd do it. 'It's not like it has anything to do with the wizarding world all the fuckin way out here.'

"So, are you going to talk to me or would you like to pull out your hair some more?" He joked, hopping to lighten up the foul mood she was in. She let out a loud snort and turned on her heels. She seemed to be getting ready to charge like a mad bull, but instead she began to cry.

"Oh it's just terrible Draco. All this time it was happing and no one knew. What if he's hurt or scared or worse, I have to help him Draco. I have to go to her and get the stone and then I have to go save him!" Draco stared at her in utter confusion. She had been talking but nothing she had said made a bit of sense.

"Ok love let's take a deep breath. Calm down and take it from the top. One thing at a time, ok?" Hermione was so upset she didn't even realize he had called her love. Taking thirty deep breaths and claming herself down she took a seat on the bed and started from the top with two little words.

"Harry Potter." Draco stared at her in disbelief. 'What the fuck could that mother fucker have to do with this?' All at once he became very unhappy and very uncomfortable.

"Go on." He stated in a shaky voice. Hermione told him about her dream, what Glitter had said it meant, and what she was going to have to do to save Harry. Draco the whole time looked very unimpressed with her. Every time she said Harry's name he would back farther away from her. When she had finely stopped talking, she looked at Draco with big brown eyes.

"What did you mean in your dream when you said you knew what he did to me? Or even how do you know what he did to me? Hell, how do you know what day he committed his unspeakable crime?" His voice was harsh and filled with hate. He was so angry with everything at that moment that if looks could kill, no one would be left alive.

She looked to the floor as she spoke in a soft and somewhat frightened voice.

"Elwood gave me a position to help me understand you better. I saw you and Harry fighting on the Quiddittch pitch. I recognized the fight you two where having. It was the most fearsome one you two ever had. The only thing was, this time I heard what you two were saying to one another. I heard him say he raped you Draco." Draco gave out a loud growl at her final words.

"DON'T SAY THAT! DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING SAY THAT! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! YOU GOT ME HERMIONE! DON'T EVEN THINK IT!"

"I am sorry I...I didn't mean to upset you. I won't say that, but it still won't change the fact it happened. Draco please let....." She was cut off.

"YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT! GODS HERMIONE I CAN'T EVEN BEGIN TO COUNT THE NIGHTS IT'S HAUNTED ME AND NOW YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE WE'RE FRIENDS YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO GO SNOOPING AROUND IN MY PAST! WHAT ELSE DID YOU SEE?" He was bright red in the face and there was some spit forming at the corner of his mouth and his eye's looked as if they were going to pop right out of his head. Pissed off was an understatement for what he was.

"I didn't see anything else Draco, I swear. Please calm down your beginning to scare me. I just wanted to help you and now, I need to help Harry. Please don't hate me for this, please." When she looked up all she saw was the door slamming hard behind him.

He wasn't going to help her. He was too pissed off at her for snooping around in his past. She felt hot tears spring to her eyes. He must hate her more then ever. He had trusted her and she just went ahead and looked into his mind without his permission. She was such an idiot. The door flew open at that moment and he stood before her. He didn't look as mad but he didn't look too happy either.

"It means a lot to you to save Potter. It means the world to you doesn't it?" He asked in an angry, but gentle way.

"Yes, Harry is my best friend and I would die for him Draco. I would do anything for him. I was going to leave sooner or later anyway. I guess it's just going to be a lot sooner then later."

"And there is nothing in the world I could tell you or even _ask_ you that would change your mined?" he asked hopefully.

"No. Harry means more to me then anyone else." Hermione looked at Draco as he slumped against the door frame. He looked very sad and there was no trace of anger in his face anymore, just sadness.

"You are my best friend Hermione and just like you would do anything for Potter, I will do anything for you. I just hope going back in time won't ruin our new friendship because I am about to throw everything good in my life out the window just to help you." With that said Hermione jumped to her feet and ran over to him. She didn't hear his sadness, only the words that he would help her.

"Oh Draco if you weren't such a git, I'd kiss you," she joked as she jumped in to his arms hugging him tightly.

"You could kiss me because you love me," he said half joking, half hoping.

"Love you?" She looked up into his gray eyes and found something she had never seen in anyone else.

"HEY!! IF YOUR GOING TO EAT NOW IS THE TIME!!" Mark yelled from the top of the steps. Draco let her go and headed for the dinning hall. He called back:

"Last one there is a ferret!" Hermione was going to be it for she just stood there staring at his retreating back. 'He loves me?'


	15. All for love

****

A/N: Ok for the people who just don't get it, I AM A DYSLEXIC! That means I don't read well and my spelling sucks ass. If you don't know what a dyslexic person is, here's something to help you. There are many different forms of the malfunction. (All lie within the brain) some see letters backwards, some can't read and comprehend and so on. I don't hear sounds the same way other people do. Where you hear a 'B' I hear a 'D.' So when I write a story I spell it the way I hear it. So if you come to a word that looks like its will and you know it should be well you can go "Oh that's just her brain being a dick." and keep reading.

My boyfriend does the spelling changes... He does the best he can. One, he is tired when he does it and two, if he misses a couple, you really can't blame him. He's trying to fix the big fuck-ups. There are at least 9 to each paragraph. I use the spell checker, but I don't always pick the right words. He goes through and finds most of them. He also needs me to read the story to him because my spelling is so bad he can't read more then half of it. If you want to try and fix one of my non-checked chapters I will send you one. I do have a feeling you're going to send it back with all the wrong corrections. (Sorry to all you good people. I needed to vent my anger.) Now let's get to the story.

Disclaimer: Anything to do with H. P. is not mine. Ever thing else is.

Chapter 15

At lunch Draco acted as if nothing were wrong. He just listened to what was going on around him. Elwood was explaining what was happening and why. He talked about how Harry Potter was being possessed by the dark-lord. He talked about how they were going to save him by getting the 'Star Stone' and sending Draco and Hermione back through time. He told everyone how it would all work, but there was one problem with the whole plan. They needed Rudolf to take them to the Blue lady. Many people had asked him, they had even tried to force the vampire to take them to her, but he had told no one. Anyone that tried to force him was dead. They were going to have to do something drastic to get Rudolf to help them.

Mark: "I say we beat him till he say's he'll do it!"

Sam: "NO, force is not the way to go and he'd find a way to kill us first. Rudolf is no one to fuck with."

Glitter: "He is right Mark. I have seen the vampire kill a Griffin-man, Man with wings, that can change into four shapes, a lion, eagle, man with wings and a Griffin without lifting a finger. He would squash us like bugs if we tried to force him."

Mark: "Then what do we do?"

Elwood: "We have to ask him."

Hermione: "But what if he say's no? What do we do then Elwood?"

Draco: "We need to find out what he wants. If we can give him something he wants in exchange for his help, he won't have a reason to say no." Everyone stopped and stared blankly at Draco as if what he said was crazy.

Hermione: "What are you nuts! What if he wants to be king of the world? Or maybe to kill off a race of beings of some kind?" Everyone else just seemed to nod in agreement, everyone that is but Elwood.

Draco: "Hey, what if all he wants is to sing for the whole town or maybe some new clothes?" His voice dripped with sarcasm. He gave them all a good hard stare before he went on.

Draco: "Rudolf is a powerful being. If he really wanted to hurt someone he would have already. He doesn't need us to do that for him, but there may be something he wants that we can get for him. If he does want something crazy, we'll find a different way but right now my idea is the best one we have."

Elwood: "I will go to him and find out what his desires are. The rest of you stay here until I return." He began to get up when a hand stopped him.

Draco: "No, I'll go... We need you here and if something were to go wrong, this whole plan would fail." Elwood gave him a simple smile and nodded his approval. He then sat back down. Draco noticed that Glitter seemed to move closer to the elf, her eyes full of lust and love for him. It was a wonder that Elwood had never picked up on her feelings for him.

Draco finished his lunch quickly and then left the table. Hermione had been staring at him in an unnerving way. A part of him was still mad she had looked into his mind without his consent but he had told himself that no matter what it was she wanted, he'd do it. Part of him was sad for the fact she had said no one mattered more to her then 'Potter,' not even Ron.

She was probably going to marry Potter one day. Part of him was lonely for he had planed to ask her to be his wife and she had said there was nothing he could ask that would make her stay. The rest of him felt reckless, he didn't care what it was Rudolf wanted; he was going to prove to her that he would do anything for her. 'Even if that means sleeping with him.'

That thought alone made his stomach turn. He didn't want to sleep with another man. He wasn't gay and he never would be, but they needed Rudolf to show them the way. He had said he wanted Draco once before. If giving himself to the vampire would make him agree to show the way, then so be it.

"Draco?" A quiet voice came from behind him. He turned to find Hermione standing behind him. She looked scared of something, was it him?

"Yeah?" He tried to sound soft and gentle. Hopping she wouldn't be so frightened.

"Be careful." She whispered before kissing him softly on the lips. The kiss was warm and welcoming. He found himself wrapping his arms around her and deepening the kiss. She had placed her arms behind his neck and kissed a little harder. They stayed locked in each other arms for a moment longer before she broke the kiss. Peering up at him she smiled. Her eyes had tears forming in them.

"You never asked me whatever it was you were going to ask me," she whispered

"It doesn't matter now Hermione. Besides I already know you would have said no." He leaned down and ran his nose along her cheek, taking in every little thing about her.

"It matters to me... And maybe you're wrong Draco. Maybe I'd say yes to your question. So please ask me," she whispered. He hesitated before answering her request.

"Will you be mine Hermione?" She looked a little confused. Maybe he shouldn't have asked.

"Do you mean be you're girlfriend or something more?" Her voice was hardly a whisper now.

"Something more."

"How much more Draco?"

"I want you to be mine forever."

"You mean...Do you mean...You want me to be...you're...wife?" He pulled her tighter hearing her breath quicken. He kissed her lips pouring all the love he had for her into it. He then pulled away and headed for the door.

"Yes, but like I said it doesn't matter now. You made your choice when you chose him. Now I have to go get the help we need. See you around Mrs. Potter." He closed the door behind him not wanting to hear her say 'Ew' or 'You're damn straight I'd say no.' He needed to stay focused on the task at hand.

Rudolf's Bar was only a few blocks away but Draco had been nervous to go in. He didn't know if he could do it. He finally managed to get up the courage to go in but once inside he wanted to run right back out. A woman in a red and black dress led him to the office he had hid in only the day before.

"Rudolf you have a visitor," she stated before she left. Draco looked in to the room and to his surprise, Rudolf was in a black suit! There was a little red hanky in the top left pocket, but otherwise there was nothing red at all.

"You look NORMAL!" For the first time the vampire lifted his head. He didn't seem to have that sparkle or flare in his eyes anymore. It was replaced with sadness.

"What is it you want?" He stated in a firm voice. He didn't sound so happy to see Draco just then. Maybe this was a bad idea.

"May I have a seat?" Rudolf gestured to a chair in front of the desk. Draco shut the door and took a seat.

"Well?" It seemed the vampire was running out of patience.

"I need you to take me to the Blue lady."

"Why?"

"A friend of Hermione's is under a terrible curse. We need the 'Star Stone' to save him."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because it's true. Look Rudolf I know a lot of people have bugged you about this but this time please reconsider. We really do want to help a friend in need. I mean you said you know Elwood and you were at his church, do you really think he would betray you or use the stone for evil?"

"No I don't... This friend is he a very good friend of yours?"

"Um...Well Potter isn't really a friend of mine. To be honest I hate the man."

"Then why would you risk your neck to save him?"

"Because as much as I hate him, she loves him. I am saving the git for her. Plus I just found out I can stop something he did to me by saving him, but let me reassure you this is for Hermione and nothing else."

"If I help you what will you give me?" Draco swallowed hard as he knew now that this was really happening and in a few short moments he would be getting it up the ass from Rudolf.

"We are prepared to give you anything you want."

"Anything?"

"Yes, anything."

"You mean to tell me I could have you if I so wished it?" Draco could only bring himself to nod.

"You must really love her to offer yourself to me like this." He stood up and came to stand in front of Draco.

"I will not make love to you, but I do want something from you. I would like a drink."

"A drink?" Draco asked, not completely understanding Rudolf's request.

"I would like a drink of your blood boy. From the neck. No cups. I haven't had a drink from a living being in so long that it is driving me crazy. So… do we have a deal?" Draco didn't know what to do or say, but his body just sort of took over. He moved his hair back and bent his neck.

"Just a little drink, I don't want to be a vampire." Rudolf's fangs grew and he moved over Draco slowly.

"Just a drink." He pulled Draco's shirt off and sat in his lap. Draco cringed when he felt Rudolf kissing down his neck. When the vampire was at the crease (where Draco's neck met his shoulder) he licked it and sucked on it as if he were giving Draco a hicky. Then without warning his sharp teeth dug into Draco's skin.

Draco screamed in pain as Rudolf tore him open. He felt dizzy and weak in the vampire's arms, as he felt his body tremble uncontrollably under Rudolf's weight. Rudolf just kept sucking away as if nothing were wrong. Draco felt his hand come up to the vampire's shoulder and tried to push him away. Slowly Rudolf got the hint and let go. He lapped the wounds and licked his lips.

"Now that was worth it." He said as he climbed off a very weak and dizzy Draco.


	16. Vampire's kiss

A/N: I would just like to thank all of you who offered to be a beta reader for me, but I have given the job to someone (My boyfriend and I go through it and then my beta goes through it.) So, within some time, all chapters will be readable. You all need to thank _TragedysTouch _for that. Ok now here we go.

Disclaimer: H. P. is not mine but everything else is.

Chapter 16:

Draco sat in the chair not knowing if he could stand.

"How much did you take?" He asked the vampire sitting on the desk next to him.

"I didn't drink that much. You just feel dizzy from the sudden loss of blood. It made your sugar level drop rather fast. All you need to do is eat or drink something sugary. Then you'll be fine.... Jan bring me some sugar!" He yelled the last part so loud Draco thought his ears would burst.

"So I won't become a vampire right?"

"No you will not... A vampire can feed on the same person millions of times without making them a vampire, killing them and yes even hurting them."

"If you could do it without hurting me...Then why the fuck did that HURT so MUCH!" Draco touched the sore bite mark on his neck. Rudolf had gotten up and removed Draco's hand. Crawling back on his lap, Rudolf inspected the fresh wound. Draco felt somewhat strange. He actually hoped Rudolf was going to bite him again.

"I see what went wrong. You moved when I bit you and kept moving. It caused my teeth to keep re-digging into your neck. It wasn't your fault or mine for that matter. Some people just react by twitching. The next time it won't happen." The door opened and Jan walked in with a bag of sugar. She wordlessly handed it to Rudolf and then left.

Rudolf opened the bag and smiled at Draco in a most frightening way. Draco was just barely beginning to understand what Rudolf was talking about and that he said there would be a next time, when he felt the vampire's hand on his neck.

"Open your mouth, it is time to eat." Draco did what he was told without hesitation, which was bad for he had wanted to ask Rudolf what he meant by next time. He knew right then that this bite mark had done something else to him. He should have known when he had hopped to be bitten again something was wrong, but now as Rudolf spoon feed him sugar, Draco felt ashamed of himself. As if he had actually had sex with Rudolf instead.

As Rudolf put down the bag of sugar, his right hand roamed over Draco's shitless body. He knew something was going on but he had no idea what and every time he tried to speak the bite mark burned. Trying to ignore the pain he began to ask Rudolf what was going on.

"Why does it burn?"

"You are under my power now."

"You said only 'a' drink. You didn't say anything about being under your power!"

"Yes, well I am a vampire and remember when I told you I would have you the first time?"

"Yes."

"Well I had been using my power of control on you then and it didn't work. I didn't like that."

"So you tricked me?"

"I didn't trick you. You said you would give me whatever I wished. I wished for you to be under my power like everyone else."

"Why did you say there would be a next time?" He would have asked more about being tricked but it hurt too much.

"Whenever I am hungry now, you will feed me. Don't worry I will never make you a vampire; I have very good control of myself."

"Why do I want you to do it again?"

"A vampire bite is kind of like a drug. Once you have done it once, you want to do it again. Now that will be all with your questions. No one can know what we did, not even Hermione. You must keep the mark hidden at all times. I will take you to the Blue Lady, but if they ask what you gave me for it, tell them you gave me some of your blood in a cup. Give me your arm," he ordered.

Rudolf took a knife off his desk as he turned Draco's out starched arm over. He then sliced open the skin. He lapped off the blood that spilled out.

Then he got up and found something to wrap it up with. He then told Draco to leave and let Elwood know that in three days they would all be leaving for the Blue Lady. As he left, Draco heard Rudolf say one last thing.

"If you weren't in love and I didn't like your girlfriend I would be fucking you right now."

__

-Hours later at the Church-

Draco sighed with relief as he left Elwood's office. The elf had asked every question he could think of. Draco had spent his whole afternoon in the office. He had walked around town before coming back, making sure he had a story that not only sounded true but felt true. He wanted to be convincing so he had to believe his story too. As he walked into his room, his heart pounded in his chest.

It had been very hard not to tell Elwood what had happened. But every time the idea came to mind, the bite mark burned with an incredible pain. He even heard Rudolf's voice in his head telling him what to say or what would happen to him if he told the truth. It was very scary knowing he was now under the control of a blood thirsty monster. But then again he had been under his father's control for some time. It was different, but not by much. He had lived through worse things. 'I can be his supplier. That will be simple. The hard part will be keeping this from Hermione.'

"Draco are you in there?" Hermione's voice called from the other side of his door. He felt sick and tried to pull himself together as she opened the door.

"Um...uh...Hi?" It was more a question than an answer. Draco felt his cheeks getting hot as Hermione gave him a questioning look.

"Hello"

"I am really tired right now. So, can I help you with something Hermione? Please make it fast." He sounded rude and she looked hurt. He was so scared he'd fuck up and she'd find out he didn't know what else to say or ever do for that matter.

"Elwood told me the good news and I just wanted to thank you for everything." She moved closer to him. He backed up until his legs hit the bed and he had to sit down. Hermione sat down next to him. She looked very upset now, as if she were on the brink of tears.

"Hermione what's wrong? You should be happy. I got Rudolf to take as to the blue lady. So what has got you down, love." He couldn't help it. He hated to see her cry and he really didn't see why she was so upset.

"You gave him your blood Draco. He can use it to do anything to you now and if he drank it, he now has a taste for you. I can't believe you let him have it. Why would you do that?" She had burst into tears and threw her arms around him, shaking and crying uncontrollably.

"I did it for you Hermione. I told you I'd do anything for you and I wasn't lying. I know it wasn't the smartest thing to do, but now we can save Harry like you wanted. Who knows maybe in the new time line things may be different. You could be somewhere with your love and I can be camping. This whole trip will be obsolete and so will our friendship. That means Rudolf will no longer have my blood too. See! Everything will be ok." He smiled down at her hoping she would smile back. She didn't smile at all. She only looked at him for a very long time. As if trying to take in everything he said.

"You love me so much you put yourself in danger so I could be with another man?" She asked hastily.

"Yes, I guess I do." She then kissed him with the most loving kiss she had ever given. When she pulled back a little she whispered:

"If I were somewhere with the man I loved, Draco... I'd be camping too."

****

Ok my beta reader just started! It is going to take her some time to get though all the chapters! So there are still spelling errors and YOU NEED TO READ A/N! I don't write long ones but I put them up for a reason! Also I will not be posting anymore chapters until my beta is done with all 16 chapters. They have 1&2 done today maybe 3&4. But I swear, if I hear one more negative thing about anything I may just stop writing this story all together. Anyone who puts up a negative review can bite me... Cause for every one negative, there are ten positives. PLUS IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	17. Camping

A/N: Ok! Here is my note…..YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT!

Disclaimer: H. P. is not mine, everything else is!

-TragedysTouch- Yay!! I finally caught up with everything! takes a bow You know you love me!

Chapter 17:

Draco just sat there in total shock. Someone loved him and not for his money. Hermione said she loved him._ 'I must be mistaken. She said that Potter was number one in her life. I must have heard her wrong.'_

'Well then ask her if she meant that she loved you!' Rudolf's voice echoed in his head.

'Hey! Have you been listening in?' 

'Well duh, of course I have. You're mine now and I will be listening to your every thought.'

'Hey I know I'm under your power, but I don't want you in my head! Especially when I am with Hermione! GET OUT!'

'Alright but don't be stupid. Ask her how she feels about you or you're going to lose her!'

'G. E. T. O. U. T! Do you understand now?'

'Alright I am gone, bye dinner, see you soon!'

'Ha Ha Ha. BYE AND GOOD RIDDANCE!'

'Maybe I won't go.'

'YOU...'

__

-Hermione's POV-

----- 

Draco moved away from her as he acted like he was having a fight with someone else. Hermione looked at him with frightened eyes. She began to fidget as the man she loved paced back and forth shaking his head. He hadn't even said a word since she told him, _sort of, _that she loved him.

'Did he change his mind? Has he stopped loving me? No! I saw love in his eyes I know I did. Then why does he keep pushing me away?' She got up and stopped him in his pacing.

"Draco will you tell me what is going on? You haven't said a word and... Have you changed your mind? Do you not love me?... No, scratch that. Why are you pushing me away? Tell me!" As she asked him each question, his face changed first to fear, then panic, then confusion, then hurt and finally horrified. As he moved away from her, a new look came to his face. Hermione didn't know what it was.

"There is so much to tell Hermione.... I don't know where to begin." He hesitated before continuing.

"Before I tell you what is going on, I need to know if....Do you love me? It's ok if you don't, I'll still tell you everything but I need to know." He couldn't look at her as he said this. His eyes darted around the room as if looking for somewhere to hide. She didn't want to just say of course I do or Yes I do. So she went with a good old fashion...

"I love you with every bit of my heart." His eyes looked at her for a long moment and for the second time since their trip began, tears fell from his eyes. Only this time he was awake.

"Do you really mean it, REALLY?" He didn't just want to hear it again. He needed to hear it.

"Yes, I do Draco Malfoy. I love you with every thing I am and I hope you love me just as much."

"I do." It was hardly a whisper but it was as clear as day. He pulled her into his arms and just held her there crying his eyes out. She too began to cry for she was so happy it just erupted from her. Together they stood hugging and crying tears of joy. It was almost a good half hour before either one of them could speak.

"I feel so stupid crying like this. I've never cried in front of someone else." Hermione smiled at his words. It sounded like the old him in a way, but it was defiantly not the old him.

"You look cute when you cry. Don't stop because you feel silly. Stop because you feel happy." She giggled at this, it made little sense, but it was still funny.

"I am truly happy." It was silent for a moment. Then Draco moved away and looked down on her.

"We need to talk... I need to tell you everything and I want to tell you everything. What I can't tell you, I will show you." He then nodded his head as if reassuring himself this was the right thing to do.

"Is it going to be a long night right?" She asked with a bit of an idea forming in that brilliant head of hers.

"A very long night," he said softly.

"Then let's do something different Draco. Let's spend the rest of the night down here. We can have dinner down here and let's make it like we're camping. What do you say?" A smile came to his face.

"How about we go outside of town and set up a camp. We can have alone time there and maybe even _make love." _His last words lingered a bit.

"That sounds like a great idea. Let me get some things and tell Elwood that we're going camping... Just the two of us. We'll meet up outside in 20 minuets."

"Fine with me but can we make it 30? I need a shower." She nodded yes and gave him a quick kiss before she ran out the door.

-_Draco's POV-_

'See I told you she loved you.'

'Yeah well now we got a problem. How am I going to hide this bite mark from her? I am going to make love to her after all.'

'You are a wizard use you magic to hide it."

'Rudolf, if I do that, my father could find me.'

'How is that?'

'Every wizard and witch has a unique power signature. If I used my magic, my father could trace it. Hermione doesn't use hers for that reason... Well not because she doesn't want my father to find her, but because she doesn't what to be expelled from our school. That is why not.'

'You can use it here.'

'What? Did you not hear what I just thought?'

'Silly boy why do you think none of your people know we are here? We have a power signature as well as you, don't we?'

'Um I guess so. Why don't my people know you're here?'

'We have a magical field shielding us from being detected. So use your magic to hide the mark.'

'Ok, but you stay out of my head tonight! Or I'll...'

'Or you'll do what?'

'I'll um do...'

'Forget it. My boyfriend is coming over I'll be too busy having sex myself to listen in on you and Hermione.'

'Well then have fun.'

'I will and you have fun too, until the next time, bye'

'Bye' Draco had jumped into the shower as he talked to Rudolf and now as he got out, he grabbed a towel and dried off. He knew just the spell to hide the mark. Finding his wand buried deep within his bag he pointed to the mark.

"Anvento." The mark vanished in a flash of pink light. He rushed to get everything together and go meet his love outside.

__

-Later that night-

Camp was set up a mile away from town and Sam and Mark had helped them set it up. Elwood had provided them with 'something special' as he put it. They also made sure it was safe. No underground caves, quicksand, or god knew what. After everything was up and going, they both gave Draco cheeky smiles. Mark winked at him as Mark told him to have a good night.

This time the camp site was very nice. There was a large fire place made of stone. It had a chimney that was 10 feet high. The stone frame looked like the one in the Malfoy's holiday room. The room was only used if they had company, otherwise they celebrated nothing. The fire place itself was bigger then needed. If he and Hermione had some floo powder, then they could just use it to go home from there. Wood was stacked up on a step that came out 3 feet off the frame.

Their tent was set up five feet from that and there was an area that looked like one of the common rooms back at Hogwarts in front of the fire place. There was a couch, two big red chairs, a table and a few pillows. There was a soft thick carpet that stretched out 18 feet in all directions.

Out lining the carpet, were four walls to keep anyone from seeing them, unless the person flew over head. One wall on the farthest side, had a wooden door. If it wasn't for the lack of roof and bathroom Draco might have believed he was back at school.

Hermione wanted to use the tent in case it rained or she got too cold. Draco had told her if she got cold he'd warm her up. She had slapped him playfully and went to get dinner. She didn't want to cook so she went into town while the boys set up camp. Draco knew she was going to pass out or just be so surprised she'd probably drop dinner. So he decided to meet her half way and carry dinner back to camp for her.

As she came into view, his heart raced at the site of her. She looked so beautiful as she walked along without a care in the world. Her long hair swayed behind her as the setting sun shinned on her light skin.

"Hey beautiful. Let me get that for you," he called out to her as he ran toward her.

"Oh thank you kind stranger. I don't know how I could have gone on if someone didn't come and take these two heavy bags from me." She waved her hand in front of her face as if she were going to faint. Draco took the bags from her and holding them in one hand, he wrapped his arm around her waist and smiled as they walked back to camp.

"Anything for you my love," he teased as they walked along. She wiggled out of his grasp running ahead of him.

"Oh, you think you're going to beat me there huh?!" He yelled as he chased after her.

"Sure am!" She called back as she ran. Hermione stopped suddenly in the woods gawking at the walls serenading the camp.

"What the hell?"

"Oh I see you found Elwood's surprise. Well the outside of it anyway. Come on love lets get inside. Once inside there I can get inside..."

"DRACO! You are such a pervert!"

"What! All I was going to say was my tent. So, who is the pervert now?"

"You are and you're a liar too." She giggled as she left him standing in the woods.

"Oh, this is going to be a night to remember!" He smiled as he chased after her once more.


	18. The true Draco

A/N: If you are not 17 or older, do not read this chapter, it's pretty much 'R'... all the way. ok well it's more of a lime, but the Lemain is up next!

Disclaimer: H. P. not mine but everything else is.

Chapter 18:

Hermione was in heaven. The camp looked almost exactly like the Gryffindor common room. Taking off her shoes, she felt the soft floor under her feet.

"Do you like it?" Draco's cool voice fell on her ears.

"Yes, I love it! Oh we really must thank Elwood as soon as we see him," Hermione said in a sing-song voice. Spinning around on her toes she smiled at her 'Boyfriend? Or was he her no… no that couldn't be right.'

"What the hell are we?" She asked out loud without even knowing it. Draco seemed to have a bit of trouble finding the answer, but then his soft, cool voice filled the air.

"Well we can be boyfriend and girlfriend right now if you like, or we can go a little farther. I mean I did sort of ask you to be my wife." He stiffened a smile and his stomach turned into knots as she stared at him in total silence for what seemed like hours.

"Well you didn't really ask me properly now did you? So for now we will be boyfriend and girlfriend until..." She was cut off as Draco dropped to the floor and pulled out something from his pocket.

"Will you marry me, Hermione Granger?" She hadn't been expecting that. Her heart raced and her mind shut down.

"Ummm...Draco before I answer you, can I ask you something?" He nodded as he took her hand in his and rubbed it against his face.

"If I say yes and we still go back in time, our love may never happen. So is it worth it?" Her voice was shaky as she told him this.

"YES! I would rather be your husband for the rest of however long we are here then never at all... I know we may never be like this again, Hermione, and as long as this lasts I want more then anything to be yours and you to be mine." She took in a deep breath.

"Then my answer is yes, Draco Malfoy, I would love nothing more than to be yours." He was so happy that he jumped to his feet and kissed her passionately. He slipped a silver ring with a little red stone on her left hand ring finger; He had picked it up when he was out with Elwood the other day. He pulled back and leaned his forehead on her looking deeply into her eyes.

"You just made me the happiest man alive." They kissed again; this time more hungrily than the last. She pulled away from him and picked up the dinner on the floor. She didn't what to have sex with him just yet and she feared if she didn't stop right away she wouldn't be able to stop at all.

"Let's eat and talk for a bit." Draco gave her a funny look. He seemed to be upset that she had just pushed him away.

"I'm sorry Draco. I love you but if I didn't pull away now, I wouldn't be able to do it later." His look only confused her.

"So what if you didn't pull away later. You just said you'd marry me didn't you? I mean, if we're going to get married, we are going to make love sooner or later and I'd like to capture the moment by doing it sooner. Like right now sooner," He grumbled at her, which he had a right to do. She did just ruin a very special moment between the two of them.

"Draco I am going to make love to you, don't fret. I'm just not ready yet. You understand don't you?" He took a very long, deep breath, grumbled some more. Saying "Yeah I understand" and then took one of the bags and sat down. Hermione followed suit but before sitting down she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you sweetie." Those were the last words either one said as they ate their dinners. Draco felt somewhat angry about what had just happened. She had agreed to marry him and love him forever, but she wasn't ready to make love to him. It upset him and confused the hell out of him. He felt her get up and go into the tent.

"I'm changing into my pj's, do you want yours?" She called to him.

"Nah, I'm just going to wear my boxers and shirt." Finishing dinner he pulled off his shoes and socks and placed them by the door. He then took off his pants and tossed them over one of the chairs. He took a seat in front of the fire as he waited for his woman, still upset with her but trying hard to understand.

"Ok, here I come," she said as she joined him in front of the fire. She hadn't worn a sexy nighty. She had on a blue t-shirt and pj bottoms to match. She had also brought out more blankets and pillows. Part of him wanted to yell and scream and throw a big old hissy-fit. Then the part that loved her kicked in and made him smile even though he didn't want to.

"Come closer," he said. She moved so close, their arms were touching. He pulled a blanket and pillow down from the couch. He motioned for her to lie down and cuddle with him. She got the idea and began to get cozy.

Once they were both under the blanket and wrapped in each other's arms, Draco no longer felt upset. He just wanted to be close and now they were. He heard her breath in deeply. She started to move up so she could look him in the eyes.

"Draco we came out here for a reason. We were going to talk about...you know. But we haven't said a whole lot to one anther...So let's get this stared." He had been avoiding this since they started the trip and maybe even longer than that.

"I don't know where to begin." This was true he had no idea where to start. There was just so much and none of it was very good. His heart ached with just the thought of his past.

"Ok how about I ask you and you answer?" Her eyes were big and pleading with him.

"Fine." He sighed heavily. She thought for a long moment before beginning.

"What are the scars from?"

"Dark spells mostly, but some of them are from a knife. I would have bigger ones on my back, but my mother healed those."

"What were the bigger ones from?"

"Whips." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Ok, are you going to become a death eater?"

"NO! I'm not a killer. I could never kill someone that could not defend themselves against me." She kissed him on the lips softly.

"Why don't you take your shirt off?"

"I don't like being seen without it. I'm not what you would call sexy underneath it." She gave him a funny look and sat up.

"Take it off." He sat up and looked her in the eyes.

"Why?"

"I want to see you without it."

"No!"

"Yes! Draco I think your sexy no matter what and I am not going to be known as the woman who never saw her true love with out his shirt on. Now will you please take it off?" She looked very upset as she asked him to remove it. He didn't want to and what about sex? How could he be sexy with his rib bones showing? Plus she wasn't ready to be with him so:

"_You're _not _ready_ to _have sex _with _me_ and I'M not _ready _to _take off _my _shirt_ in front of YOU!"

"That's not the same!"

"YES IT IS!

"FINE BE THAT WAY!" They glared at one another for a moment before she began to talk once more. At first they were mad, but with each passing question, they moved closer to one another. He had told her almost everything. He even told her why he hated Harry so much from the first day of school. There were only two things remaining. Why he ran away and Ted.

"But if you really like muggle-borns then why do you push them away?"

"That is the one thing I can't tell you. It's too hard for me to talk about it. I will show you after all your other questions are answered."

"Ok honey, why did you run away?"

"There are a few reasons why I left."

"Lets hear them."

"My father for one and the fact I have no friends. Everyone in that world wants me dead for one reason or another and to top it all off I don't belong there." She kissed him hard on the lips.

"Draco you belong there. I know it's hard for you, but you do belong there, just like I belong with you." They kissed again, this time more forceful. They kissed for a long time before she pulled away.

"That's all the questions I got right now. If I come up with any more I'll let you know."

"Ok" He moved in to kiss her, but she stopped him.

"So how are you going to show me?"

"Elwood gave me a potion. All we need do is drink it and kiss. Then you can see everything." He produced a little yellow bottle from no where. He drank some and then handed it to her. She drank the rest. They adamantly locked lips, wrapping themselves around each other, just to make sure the potion worked right.

-Hermione POV in her minds eye-

In her mind she could see a fuzzy picture coming into view. As the picture became clear, she could see it was a forest. It was a summer day and the wind was cooling the air. As she took it all in, she realized that part of the forest held not a plant or wild animal.

A little blond boy sat under a tree. He wore all black and his pale skin shined in the sun light. As he looked up, his little gray eyes seemed to sparkle and a smile came to his lips.

"Hi Ted," little Draco called out to a little boy about the same age as he was. This boy was tan, with thick brown hair. For the boy's scruffy appearance, it was obvious he was homeless. Why else would a three year old boy (other than Draco) be in the woods without his parents?

"Hi Draco." Ted smiled at Draco as the two boys hugged.

"I brought you a sandwich Ted. How is your mom feeling?"

"She's not feeling any better. She still can't get out of bed. If daddy was still alive he'd know what to do." Draco handed Ted a sandwich, giving his homeless friend a sympathetic look.

"Draco, she looked blue this morning. I don't think she...." He was cut off.

"Whatever happens Ted, I'll be here to help you. Now let's not think about it. How about a game of tag?"

"After I eat, I'm staving." The two boys giggled as Ted wolfed down the sandwich. After deciding who was 'it', the two boys ran around tagging one another, but the laughter didn't last.

A hooded figure appeared out of no where. As soon as Draco saw the figure, he stopped dead in his tracks. Without warning, a dark spell was cast. When it hit Ted straight in the heart, his little body was thrown 40 feet back, blood splattered everywhere as he hit a tree.

"NO, FATHER STOP!" Draco yelled as he ran to help his friend. He never made it for he was hit in the back with a spell knocking him unconscious. Draco's father picked him up off the ground and tossed him over his shoulder. He then used a spell to drag Ted's lifeless body behind him.

The picture faded away and was replaced with a quick flash of the three year old Draco being beaten. Lucius Malfoy then tied his son to a chair with a binding spell. When he moved back, Ted's little body hung from the wall across from them.

"Take a good look at your little friend. Remember him well my son. If I ever find you have made any other muggle friends, they will end up like him." That was the last thing he said before leaving Draco alone with his dead friend.

-End of Hermiones POV in her minds eye-

When Hermione pulled back and looked Draco in the face, tears slid down his cheeks. She kissed them away whispering soothing words to him. When the tears began to subside, Draco found the courage to talk.

"I need to get my mind off of this. Can we do something else now?" Hermione nodded as she placed a line of little kisses down his neck. He trembled at this for the side she had kissed was the same side Rudolf had the other night.

"What do you want to do?" A smile slid across his face.

"You of course, but I'll settle for fooling around." She smiled up at him and then moved away. She began to unbutton her top revealing the top part of a…. 'TEDDY!' The top was cut so a good portion of her beasts were shown. They were outlined by the pink flowery embroidered fabric. Covering her mid section was a thin white see through material.

She stood up and tossed the shirt aside. Draco watched in wide eyed wonder as she ever so slowly pulled the bottoms down, revealing the rest of the teddy. The fabric met on her thigh with the same pink flowery embroidered pattern. Separating the pattern, was the thin see through material. There were only three spots that had a white liner underneath. Her breasts and of course the one thing he was dieing to see.

"WOW! You look so fucking hot!" He gasped and drooled at the same time.

"It's a thong teddy and it un-snap's down here." She pointed between her legs. Draco's eyes lingered were she pointed before he rubbed his hands together and moved towards her.

"Turn around." She did as he ordered, showing off two firm butt cheeks. They were perfectly shaped in every way and when he ran his hands over them, they were smooth as well. He pulled her up against his body running his hands over her front. He then spun her around to face him, cupping her buttocks with both hands and giving them a little squeeze.

"You little tease. You made me think you weren't wearing anything naughty and look at you. AW, I just want to rip this thing off you and slam myself into you till the sun comes up." She giggled at his words. She could feel his arousal threw his boxers.

"You're getting hard already? I haven't even played with your cock and you haven't even played with anything of mine. Really Draco you need to control your little member better."

"Hey, he's got a mind of his own. If he sees something he likes, he's going to jump into action. I'm just along for the ride." She ran a hand down his chest.

"Do you what to go all the way?" She then tugged on his shirt.

"YES!" He knew she wanted him to take it off, but he still didn't feel comfortable in doing so, so, he pretended he hadn't noticed her tugging on his shirt. He began to assault her with poisoned kisses. Kissing every piece of skin available to him, she moaned as he got to the spot just above the teddy.

He moved the fabric down to reveal her nipples, he began to lick, kiss and suck on the right one while his left hand massaged the other one. He could hear the moan changing in her throat as he pulled hard with his teeth on her nipple. He switched sides and began his task over again. This time, she gasped and moaned smothering him with her beasts.

"Draco…" She gasped out his name as he grabbed her breasts once more. He moved her to the couch as he ran a hand down to rest on her thigh kissing her passionately all the way.

"Oh Hermione..." He gasped as she ran a hand over his member. She then pulled his boxers off freeing his hard cock from its imprisonment. His member was bigger then she remembered. She slid down licking the tip and causing Draco to throw his head back and moan loudly.

His hand traveled down her back and slipped between her legs unsnapping her teddy. Once that was out of the way he rubbed his finger over her opening causing her to moan wildly. She took him in her mouth moving up and down. This caused him to moan like crazy as he felt her warm mouth move over his cock.

He pulled her up to his lips and kissed her hungrily. Flipping her over to lay on her back, he moved his fingers inside her. She moaned against his lips as he rubbed her inner walls.

"Oh Hermione I want to be inside you," he cried out against her lips. She reached up and pulled on his shirt once more. He sat up and pulled it off. She ran her hands over his shirtless body. Smiling as his body trembled.

"I've never been..." She was cut off.

"It's ok, I'll be gentle." His eye's pleaded with hers.

"Then take me," she whispered. He moved his member so it was just above her opening.

"This is going to hurt...If it hurts to much tell me and I'll stop." She nodded at this and without another word he broke the thin piece of skin that separated them. He felt her nails dig into his back and he heard her whimper. He stopped and looked down at her. Her face was twisted up in pain.

"Do you want me to pull out?" She looked up into his eyes, giving him the best smile she could.

"No I'm fine. I just need a second to adjust." He nodded as he let her inner walls adjust to his member. Soon he began to move in and out of her once more. Her hips moved in rhythm with his, both moaning at the pleasure of the feeling of the other. With each moan, he moved faster and she called out his name as he drove her over the edge. When her walls tightened around his cock, he screamed her name at the top of his lungs, spilling every last drop of his seed into her.

Draco pulled the blanket off the floor and the two of them cuddled underneath, entangling their limbs and kissing passionately. They lay in utter bliss until sleep over took them.


	19. Hot, hot, hot!

A/N: This is a Lemon ONLY. There is absolutely no plot just a Lemon! So if you are not 17 or older, do not read this! This is for all you who wanted it to be hotter. There is a little bit of a plot at the end but the rest is Lemon.

Disclaimer: H. P is not mine but everything else is.

Chapter 19:

Hermione woke up to find herself wrapped up in Draco's arms. He was out cold with a big smile plastered across his face. She smiled, slipping out of his arms and taking the rest of her teddy off, she leaned over and shook Draco out of his peaceful sleep.

His eyes opened slowly as he sat up. He yawned and stretched out his bones. Draco took in the site of his lovely Hermione's naked body and that big bright smile spread across his soft lips once again. He reached his arms out to her, twitching his fingers encouragingly.

"No, you've got to catch me if you want some lovin'," she teased as she moved away from him. He jumped to his feet and lunged for her, missing completely. She ran around to the back of the couch giggling as he chased after her. They ran around the couch until Hermione felt dizzy and she moved behind one of the chairs.

Draco saw his chance and jumped over the chair to her, causing the chair to topple over. As he captured her in his arms with a triumphant grin on his face, she screamed in shock. She felt his lips ascend to her neck.

"I'd like some breakfast now," he whispered between kisses.

"Oh, what do you want for breakfast?" She asked.

"Well I think I'll start with some milk," he said kissing his way to her beast. He licked the right breast, letting his right hand settle at the base of her back, while his left hand pinched her left nipple. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips.

Draco's tongue licked her nipple before he began to suck lightly. She moaned louder as he tugged hard on it then kissed his way to the left breast, letting his left hand slip to the small of her back. His right hand came up and played messagingly with her right breast.

He grazed his teeth over her nipple, causing her moans to grow even louder. Her nipples where now hard with excitement and she could feel herself getting wetter every time he touched her.

"Oh Draco!" He smiled against her breast. With one last good tug, he released her and kissed his way back up her neck; letting himself taste her fully. He kissed her lips in a hard hungry kiss. He let his tongue slip inside her mouth and fight a battle with hers. Their tongues danced around pushing there way into each other's mouths before they had to pull away for some air.

"Now that was some good milk," he whispered as they gasped for air.

"I want some too..." She faked a whiney voice.

"Oh you do? Well I drank all the milk you had, but maybe you should drink some of mine." He teased as he moved back showing her his hardened member. She smiled seductively at him as she crawled up to his member kissing it softly on the end.

"I'd like that." She teased as her tongue licked up and down his member causing him to groan with delight. As her hot tongue tickled his skin, she let her warm breath create goose bumps where it fell. She took him fully into her mouth sucking ever so gently. He groaned again with the feeling of her hot mouth surrounding his member.

Letting her teeth graze the tip of his member every so often, his body trembled with each lick and touch. This sent his head flying back. She pulled and sucked harder on him allowing her tongue to slip up the sides of his member. She smiled against his skin as his hand reached tp the back of her head encouraging her to go faster, and she did.

He moaned and groaned as her mouth did amazing things to him. He let himself surrender to the pleasures she was giving him. His eyes were shut tight and a loud groan erupted from his throat. As he spilled himself into her mouth she licked every last drop up swallowing hard, she smiled at him.

"Yum, now that's some good milk." He pulled her up to his lips and kissed her; tasting himself on her lips.

"Well I'm glad you liked it." She smiled as she got to her feet. She turned her back to him and moved to pick up the fallen chair.

"It was the best." She teased as she bent down. She spread her legs a little for better balance.

"I had my drink. Now I want the meal," Draco said before he buried his head between her legs. He placed his hands onto her hips holding her still. Hermione was a little surprised at first but moaned as his tongue slipped between her folds. He lapped at her juices as his hand slid lazily down to rub her clit.

She moaned as he rubbed it softly at first and then with each rub he increased the pressure. His tongue slipped into her mouth. Bringing her further into the passion, as he moved in and out of her slowly at first and then harder, he stopped rubbing her clit and slipped his fingers inside her. In and out, faster and faster. He was pushing her over the edge and all he had to do was wait for the cry and he could reap in the benefits of his hard work.

"OH YES!" He smiled as he lapped up her freshly spilled juices.

"Now that was a meal, but now I have an erection again. What can I do?" He asked in a husky voice. She moved back over to him and kissed his lips hungrily and slipped a hand down to touch his hardened member.

"You could feed my most inner self," she whispered into his ear. He got the hint and flipped her over onto her back. She spread her legs, giving him the widest entrance possible. Sliding himself deep within her, they both moaned with the connection.

Draco sighed as he felt her inner walls adjust to better accommodate his cock. His heart raced as he heard her sigh deeply. With each breath she took, her breasts grazed his chest. Her breath touched his skin causing goose bumps to rise.

He began to move his hips, allowing himself to fill her over and over again. Her hands roamed his body wildly feeling everything they could. She gasped as his large cock fulfilled her inner most needs. She moved her hips in rhythm with his. His cock moved faster pushing deeper with each thrust.

"Draco...OH....Yes, harder Draco." He heard her plead with him. He moved deeper and harder. Slamming himself into her as fast as he could; wanting to give her everything she begged for.

"DRACO!" She screamed as her inner walls tightened around his cock. He pushed harder and faster a few more times before he too was swept away with passion letting every last drop fall into her, filling her with himself.

"Hermione…" He groaned as he collapsed on top of her. Breathing heavily as they lay in total bliss, their happiness didn't last as a loud black owl called from above. The owl landed and stuck out its leg to it's owner. Draco hastily took the letter and read it. His face fell as he read each word.

"Who is it from?" Hermione asked as she moved closer to him.

"It's from my mother."


	20. Sunday?

Chapter 20:

__

Hermione POV:

Draco stood up as he re-read the letter form his mother. Hermione came to his side while trying to read him and the letter. But he remained unreadable. As he stood by the fireplace, Hermione's heart ached with curiosity at what horrible torment they were putting him through now.

"Draco, what does it say?" He sighed and handed her the letter as if it where dangerous and might try to bite her. She opened it up and looked down at the letter. What it said made her want to cry. She re-read each word with hopes that she read it wrong, but it still said:

__

Draco,

First you run away from home, how shameful! Then you get hurt by a bunch of idiots and you can't even defend your stupid self! And as if that weren't enough! You take off with some muggle born whore disgracing the family name, you dishonorable git! You are the worst son, I, a mother, could ever have. I would have let you go as long as you promised never to come back. But because you have some slutty little mud blooded whore with you now, your father is coming after you. He is going to kill her, bend you to his will and force you to sleep with her dead body for the rest of your life. I hope she was worth it…

N.M.

Tears ran down her cheeks as she dropped the letter into the fireplace. Her love was at her side in a flash. Wrapping his arms around her and whispering word of comfort. It was all too much for her to handle. She recapped what was going on.

First and for most she was lost in the woods without her wand to protect her. She had forgotten it in the Weasley's car the day this whole mess started up. Even if she didn't care about being expelled, she didn't have her wand with her.

Second she had to go on a trip to gods know were to meet The Blue Lady so she could get the star stone, go back in time and save Harry from becoming the Dark Lord himself, and to top that, she was following a vampire, who had her lovers blood and could do anything he wanted with it.

Then of course there was the fact that a very powerful death eater was out to kill her. And for what? Loving his son? Making him a happy man and fulfilling his life? No, that didn't matter. It was all because she was muggle born and would dirty up the blood line.

And to wrap it all up, she was getting married soon with no way to tell her friends or family back at home. She could mail them but what would she say? It was too hard to explain and everyone would be hurt because she couldn't invite them to her wedding. For the heavens sake! She didn't even know where the hell they were to began with! She didn't know what to do anymore. So she cried her eyes out.

__

One hour later:

Draco and Hermione walked back into town only to find Elwood's Church filled with people. IT WAS SUNDAY! Elwood was at the podium talking about how the village would be stronger if they all worked together. Then he what on talk about how he and the rest of the members of his church were going away for a few weeks.

Draco held Hermione's hand and pulled her closer. He whispered in her ear words of comfort. She smiled at him and moved closer. He knew his father was out there some where. But they would be gone before he could find them. At lest he hoped they would be.


	21. Elwood?

A/N: Read and review please! I want to get to 300 reviews, so please make it happen!

Disclaimer: H. P. is not mine!

Chapter 21

Hermione looked around the woods every time she thought she heard something. Rudolf was leading them into a place where birds would not fly over. Draco had stayed by her side talking aimless chit chat with Mark about what makes a man, _a man_!

Hermione could see Elwood shake his head as he walked beside Glitter in complete silence. A smile came to her lips as she remembered Draco embarrassing the crap out of the elf.

**__**

Flashback

Draco and Hermione sat at the dinner table they had come to know and love so well. Sam and Mark were helping pick up after the people who left along with Glitter, however, Elwood was with them.

Elwood: "So you want me to marry you?"

Draco: "Yes, we do Elwood. Hermione and I are in love and after this trip is over we may never be together like this again. So we would like to be married. Can you do it?"

Elwood: "Yes I can and will. I have everything ready to marry you two. I knew you two were going to fall in love and get married, so I took the initiative of setting everything up. All we need to do is get Hermione a dress and you a suit. Then we can get you two married tonight."

Hermione: "You never cease to amaze me Elwood."

Draco: "Me neither. Tell me Elwood, how is it that you can read everyone around you so well but then again not?"

Elwood: "I am afraid that I do not understand."

Draco: "Ok here is an example. You said you know all about me and everything I ever felt. But there is a woman madly in love with you and you haven't a freggin clue!"

Hermione: "Draco! What are you talking about?" She had forgotten Glitter's little crush on Elwood due to everything else that was going on around them.

Elwood: "Yes do enlighten me, please."

Draco: "Fine I will...Elwood, Glitter is in love with you! She is so shy she can't bring herself to tell you and if you were paying any attention to her, you would have seen the way she looks at you, how she moves closer to you when you're talking or how she glows when ever you're brought up in a conversion! For heaven sake man! The girl is head over heels in love with you and you haven't the faintest idea, but YOU KNOW ALL ABOUT ME! Come on what is wrong with this picture?"

At Draco's word, the elf before them turned a deep shade of red. He really didn't know Glitter had a thing for him and now he didn't know what to say. A voice, though, saved him from being embarrassed any further.

Glitter: "Elwood are you down there?" He cleared his throat before answering her. He was still a very deep shade of red.

Elwood: "Yes, Glitter what is it?"

Rudolf: "It is time to get them married so we can go. I brought a dress. Now get you gods loving ass up here and let's do this thing!"

**__**

End of flashback

Hermione smiled at Elwood as she saw him reach out and take Glitters hand. It was obvious now that the elf had the same feelings for the fairy and was blinded by his own love.

She looked over at her husband. It had been a lovely wedding. The dress Rudolf gave her was red, but not bright and shiny. It had been long and simple. In a word it was the most elegant dress she had ever seen. She sighed, thinking about how her life as Miss. Hermione Malfoy.

"You ok, love?" Draco asked as he moved closer to her smiling away as if he hadn't a care in the world. She kissed him and whispered that she had never been happier in her whole life. He kissed her deeply.

"DRACO!" Rudolf called further up the path they were walking. Draco sighed and looked up the path.

"Sam, Mark you two keep my wife safe while I am away. Ok?" The two brothers came to stand on either side of her, nodding their heads as Draco took off up the path. Hermione wondered why Rudolf could possibly want Draco now.

"So Hermione are you two going to fuck like bunnies tonight?" Mark asked her with a smile on his face.

"You better believe it!" She giggled as the two werewolves stopped dead in their tracks.

"Ew.. I got a picture in my head that I soooo didn't want to see!" Sam spat out. The three laughed as Elwood looked back over his shoulder and gave them a look that could only be described as cheeky.

__

Draco POV:

Draco had been talking to Rudolf in his mind, hoping to get the vampire off his back, when he heard his love sigh. As he spoke to her, he and Rudolf fought in his head.

'What makes a man a man is his member.' Rudolf's voice echoed in Draco's head.

'No, it's the love of a good woman Rudolf...So I guess your...'

'I… what boy? You dare to tease your master?'

'You're not my master! I am not going to be your blood slut Rudolf! I'll feed you when I feel like..."

"DRACO!" Rudolf yelled out of anger as Draco was being told to get his pale ass up to the vampires side at once or this trip was over. He told the werewolf twins to keep his wife safe and ran off. As he got to Rudolf he could see that this wasn't going to be funny.

"You will be my blood slut, as you put it, or there will be hell to pay. And tonight I want to feed."

A/N: Sorry but I got two stories that I am writing...I will make the next one longer I swear!

Beta Note: Also I'm sorry guys that I'm taking a while fixing up these chapters. School just started and of course teachers seem to think that a pile of homework is funny…I don't know…but I'll work as hard as I can to fix them up and send them back to our lovely, talented author


	22. Who is on your side?

A/N: Ok here is chapter 22... I don't know how long it will take me to write chapter 23, but I'll try to get that done soon. I hope you like this chapter. I made it extra long, just for you people out there looking for a good long read.

Disclaimer: H. P. is not mine.

Chapter 22:

Draco sat up in bed; his wife was finally a sleep. He slipped out of their tent and camp. As he reached the barrier, Rudolf appeared in front of him. His long curly black hair hung wildly about his face. His pink eyes shined like little stars and he again wore the black suit with the red handkerchief.

"You're late," he snarled at Draco and moved towards him. His eyes were showing the deep hunger within him. He took Draco's hand and pulled him through the barrier. As Draco was pulled away from camp, he had an eerie feeling that someone was watching him.

"Rudolf where are we going? I think this place is as good as any," Draco stated as Rudolf came to a halt in the woods. He turned and pushed Draco against a tree. He pulled the blonde's collar down. His lips grasped Draco's neck, causing goose bumps to rise where they fell.

Draco felt like grabbing the vampire's head and forcing him to feed, not just because he wanted it over with, but also because he wanted to feel the vampire's teeth deep within his throat. His heart raced with anticipation as Rudolf pulled back to reveal his newly grown fangs.

"Do you want me to bite you?" Draco started to breathe fast, as he was asked this. Being bitten was like a drug which you couldn't get enough of. Draco couldn't even think of why this was stupid. He couldn't think of any reason why he never should have done this to begin with.

"Yes, do it," he begged as the vampire teased him. Rudolf leaned back in and licked Draco's neck. Then to both their pleasure, he dug his teeth deep into the boy's neck and drank to his content. Draco felt a moan escape his lips as he was pushed harder up against the tree.

"What is going on here?" Sam's voice interrupted with serious wonder. Rudolf pulled back from his pet. Turn on his heels and wiping his mouth off he glared at the confused werewolf. Draco slipped down to the ground and sighed heavily.

"Leave right now!" Rudolf order, Draco saw Sam began to walk away and act like he hadn't seen a thing. Draco could tell by the blank look on Sam's face that Rudolf used his mind control on the wolf-man.

Rudolf looked over his shoulder at Draco. A smile played on the vampire's lips as he saw the pale boy look after the retreating werewolf. His gray eyes filled with a hopeful look and Rudolf got an idea and slipped down to the ground.

'I want to make love to you.' Draco's head shot up, horror written all over his face. Wide eyed, he stared at Rudolf.

'NO! I won't sleep with you. I have a wife and that's sick. I don't want to do that.'

'You said you would do anything for her.'

'I would, but what would you sleeping with me get her, other then hurt and anger at me?'

'It would keep her alive.'

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Draco shouted out loud at Rudolf. Their mental conversation was now becoming a spoken one.

"I mean, if you don't sleep with me, I'll make sure no one protects her in any fight, even you." Fire burned in the blonde's eyes and he lunged at the vampire in front of him. All he saw was red; Rudolf had pushed the wrong button.

'No one threatens my wife and gets away with it.' The two men tumbled backward into a tree. The ground around the tree caved in and the two _men _fell into a hole. Draco could see Rudolf's eyes widen as he looked around.

'Draco don't move! We've fallen into a Cobeana nest!' Draco stiffened and then looked deeper into the pink eyes before him. He had never heard that word before.

'What is a Cobeana?' Even in his mind he could tell that the vampire in front of him was afraid. What ever the Cobeana was, wasn't a good thing. It might be why no birds would fly in this area.

'It's one of the biggest snakes out there, BUT it's not just a snake it's sometimes mistaken for a dragon. It has feet like a lizard and wings of a bird.' That sounded to Draco like a dragon. No snakes he had ever heard of had feet. Wings, sure or three heads, but not feet.

'And it's a snake?' Draco had spent a good part of his free time studying thing like snakes and dragons. He had never come across anything called a Cobeana. 'I thought I knew all the snakes out there.'

'Well, you don't! The Cobeana is more common in China, but it is most like a Cobra. We have to get out of here and now or we will shortly die.' Draco could hear Rudolf's fear enter his thoughts. This _snake_ must be a real nasty one to freak out a vampire as strong as Rudolf.

'Ok, what do we have to do?" Draco at this time thought he heard a hissing sound and warm breath on the back of his neck. He saw Rudolf's eyes change to a dark shade of red, then they were gone. Draco felt something go over his head and there was a loud cry.

As he turned to see what was going on behind him a light come on. He was blind for a second and couldn't see where the light was coming from. When his eyes adjusted, he saw a large dragon like animal; like a Chinese dragon. Rudolf was on its back and riding it. He had a long root and it was wrapped around the Cobeana's neck.

'USE YOUR SWORD! KILL IT!' Without hesitation, Draco pulled out his sword and ran at the animal. He plunged his sword into its stomach, causing the creature to cry out with a horrific scream. Draco proceeded to do this over and over until the animal lay dead at his feet.

Draco felt his feet give way underneath him. He was weary before the fight and now he was exhausted. There was no way he was going to make it out of this cave now. Draco felt two hands pull him to his feet.

'Can you hold on to my neck?' Rudolf asked him even Draco's thoughts were weak.

'Yes.' He stood behind Rudolf, wrapping his arms tightly around the vampire's neck. The vampire climbed the cave wall with amazing skill and ease; as if Draco wasn't there. There were strings pulling the two of them up the cave wall.

At the top Draco saw where the bright light came from. Glitter stood in front of them, her whole body brightly glowing away. She was brighter then most lights Draco had ever seen. Her glow slowly vanished and she gave them both an angry stare.

"You're lucky I saw you two leave the camp! That Cobeana would have had you for sure. Now back to camp and Draco, Elwood needs to speak with you at once." With that she turned and headed back to camp. The two tired _men_ followed closely behind her.

Once they were back at camp, Draco saw Sam. He looked angry with Draco, but still managed a smile. His eyes fell on Rudolf and a snarl escaped his lips. Sam didn't like being controlled by the vampire. Rudolf smiled, waved and blew the werewolf a kiss. It was obvious Sam had no effect on the vampire.

Rudolf climbed up a nearby tree for the rest of the night. Draco was led to Elwood's Tent. Once there, Glitter left him to his demise. Clearing his throat, Draco entered the large 12-person tent.

Elwood sat behind a desk at the far end of the tent. His long brown hair covered his face and his long slender fingers worked away at something on the desktop. He had a lamp lighting up the tent. Without even looking up he spoke to Draco in a soft understanding voice.

"You let him bite you." It was not a question in the slightest.

"Yes I did, but if I hadn't he wouldn't have helped us." Draco moved closer to the elf hopping to get the man to look up at him. "What else could I have done?"

"My dear boy, you could have come to me for help, or any of us for that matter. Do you even know what you've gotten yourself into?" Still looking at whatever was on his desk, he sighed deeply.

"I know perfectly well what I've gotten myself into." He slammed his hands down on the desk forcing Elwood to look up at him. Once Elwood's eyes fell on Draco he wished that the elf would look away.

"Then you know if Rudolf loses control you're a dead man. You also know once you're dead he will kill everyone you ever loved. If you were to have children, they would be doomed to become a vampire as well. So, I don't have to tell you these things now do I? Of course not, but let me know something Draco, why didn't you wait? Why did you let him bite you?" Elwood's face held no anger, just pity.

"I... I did it for her. I know Rudolf wanted me and I thought if I handed myself over... So, now I am his blood slut and I feel like a drugged up crack head. Just the thought of being bitten again makes my body ache for it. If he touches the spot where he bites me I lose all control and would do just about anything for him. Yeah I know what I've gotten myself into." Draco wished to the gods that for just one moment Elwood would lose his cool and flip out.

Elwood reached his hand out and touched Draco softly. His soft eyes looked deeply into the boys in front of him. There was no anger, no hurt, nothing-ill mannered. Just sweet, gentle eyes, filled with true and honest care. The elf's gentle manner unnerved the newly married man in front of him.

"Does your wife know the truth Draco?" This question filled Draco with guilt. He wanted to tell her the truth, but Rudolf had used his power to prevent such a thing. The thought of lying to his beloved Hermione made his heart heavy with guilt. Ever since the day he had run way from home, she had wanted nothing more then to just know the truth about him. She was sweet and understanding. Her love healed his every pain. There was nothing her love couldn't do to make him happy and yet he still didn't tell her the truth about this.

Draco's long silence was plenty for Elwood to know the young wife did not know. Elwood stood up and came to the other side of the desk. He placed a caring arm around the young man there. His soft voice reassured the young blonde that everything would be ok.

"I believe it is better not to tell her just yet. I will have a talk with Rudolf and we will work out a way to make this situation safer for all of us. Maybe if I were there when he fed on you. That way I can make sure nothing goes wrong. And maybe we should have a time and day for every two weeks he can feed. Well I'll work out the details. You go get some rest and don't worry, everything will be ok. I'll make sure of it."

With this said, Draco made his way to his own tent. He was half a sleep when he got inside. As soon as his head hit the pillows and his arms wrapped around his beloved wife, Draco was fast asleep and dreaming of making love to her.

__

Back in the opening, away from the camp:

Elwood stood across from Rudolf. Neither creature made any sudden movements. Their eyes locked with great intensity. Their hands remained at their sides. One filled with fire and the other with ice. They were both here for the same reason, but on different sides of the fence.

"You've broken the law Rudolf and could be killed for this offence. I should kill you right here and now." Elwood moved toward Rudolf, but the vampire stood his ground.

"You wouldn't dare. Without me, this little trip is over and you know it. Your threats will get you no where with me elf. I am in control and you can't stand it." A smirk spread across his red thin lips, his pointed teeth showing just a little.

"You're right I can't kill you yet, but I can hurt you and if you don't agree to my proposal I will hurt you. I am a peaceful man and do not wish to hurt others, but you sir, have crossed the line." There was a sound of pure demand and scariness in Elwood's voice. He hardly ever got mad, but Rudolf had pushed one of the few buttons he did have.

"Blah, blah, blah. I don't care what line I've crossed. I know what I want and I will stop at nothing to get it. That boy wasn't under my power and I wanted him to be. Now he is and there is nothing you can do about it." A glimmer went off in Elwood's eyes and there was a look few creatures were unfortunate enough to see.

"Oh is that so?" Elwood rubbed his hands together and let himself feel the woods power around him. He was a peaceful man and did not look forward to hurting others, but this time he was having trouble keeping himself in check.

"Yes it is so!" Rudolf was letting his power grow within him too. He had been in many fights and was not afraid of a silly god loving elf. There was nothing Elwood could do that Rudolf couldn't throw back at him three times as hard.

"Well I guess you're saying you will not allow me to be present at your feedings?" A yellow light began to surround Elwood and he balled his hands in to fists. There was no avoiding this fight.

"I would never allow such an insult! I have plenty of control over myself. The boy is in no danger. Now get off my back will you." A red light engulfed Rudolf and his eyes changed as well.

"Need I remind you who is on my side?" Elwood asked in an uneasy voice. Rudolf's smirk grew into a full blown smile.

"And need I remind you who is on my side?" That was it, the fight was on. Both men threw their powers at one another and canceled each others powers out, throwing them both back about ten feet. Rudolf could hear Elwood use his power to control the frost.

"Elneval manora posseda!" The roots of trees came up from the ground and tried to wrap themselves around Rudolf's feet. It was now Rudolf's turn to use his power. He leapt up in the air fifty feet and with a loud booming voice he called:

"Cobeana of the dead come to my aid!" A large Cobeana filled with cuts came out of the ground. (In the darkened cave, Rudolf had bitten the animal for this every purpose.) It had a tree root around its dead neck.

"Kill thy ELF!" He yelled at his slave. The snake turned on the elf snapping his jaws. Elwood looked around quickly, there was no way around the snake so he'd have to go through it. He let the snake swallow him whole. Once inside the animal, he waited to hear where the vampire landed.

"Ha! You're dead!" That's all Elwood needed to hear. He wiggled around to the side where Rudolf's voice was coming from. Summing up all his power he let it blast through the animals side. Rudolf had not been expecting that, so he didn't have enough time to react. The yellow light threw him 80 feet back and into 20 trees.

"Elneval Treelava!" The last tree's branches incased the wounded vampire. Elwood appeared in front of Rudolf. A smile played across his own lips.

"How about that agreement now?" Elwood heard Rudolf laughing from within the branches.

"Alright elf you win, but do tell me who was it you had on your side again?" The tree let go of Rudolf and both men made themselves presentable once more.

"Why I have God on my side of course. Who was on your side?" Rudolf smiled.

"Satan." Both men laughed heavily. Then Elwood spoke as they made their way back to camp.

"Maybe it's time you changed sides Rudolf. God is much more rewarding than Satan." The vampire smiled a little more.

"Maybe I will, but I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you." The woods around them were filled with laughter once more and the two enemies made a truce for the rest of the trip. If things were different maybe then the two powerful men could have been friends.

__

The next morning:

Camp was picked up fast and they were off once more. Elwood had pulled Draco aside and let him know that Rudolf had agreed with out any problems to the arrangement. He would be feeding only every other Friday and Elwood would always be present.

Draco was relived and hoped there would be no more problems, but some how he knew that would never happen. At least Rudolf didn't put up a fight over having Elwood watching them.

'Hell, he'll probably love the idea. He might get some sick thrill out of it.'

'I sure did!' Was the last thing Draco heard before they left camp behind.


	23. Everyone has a

A/N: Ok I need to say I am sorry. I didn't mean to be pushy. I love all my reviews, even the one wonders, but I needed to know what you all wanted to see more or less of. And it seemed like the only way I was going to find out is if I asked for 15 reviews. I am not looking for 300 telling me these things; just one or two a chapter is helpful. That is why I asked for them. If you see something in a chapter you really LOVE or HATE, that is when you review it. I now know that Rudolf scares people and some hate him. (Which makes me happy! Now I know you're really continuing with the story.)

Disclaimer: H. P. is not mine! Everything else is!

Chapter 23: A look in to all

Hermione sighed. They had been by this place already. Rudolf was lost and was just leading them around in circles. He acted as if he really didn't want to see the Blue Lady any time soon; which was a big change from when they started this trip. He had seemed really happy about going to see her.

Hermione looked up to see Draco, Elwood and Rudolf talking about where they were going. She smiled at the sight of her tall, thin lover giving the vampire a run for his money so to speak and the elf holding him back with one hand. Everyone had changed since the trip began.

The two twins remained silent all day and at night they took turns fighting bad things off. Their moods changed from the happy go lucky people they were to sad and tired animals. They were indeed tired, but something else seemed off about them. Mark never stayed quiet unless he had his mouth full of something.

Glitter had become more like a mother to everyone. She reminded Hermione of Mrs. Weasley. She even had the red hair! She watched over everyone by keeping them in check and if one of the boy's stepped out of line she was right there to bark at them, until they got their act together. It was funny to see someone so small tearing a werewolf a new one.

Draco, her love, had become very protective of her. He stayed by her side as much as he could. If he wasn't right there, he was watching her. At night, sometimes he and Rudolf would go into Elwood's tent. They would be in there for about an hour and when he came out he acted weak. She'd ask him what happened, but he just said 'nothing important' and went to bed. At night, when they made love, he always seemed more passionate then the last time. Everyday he acted like he was falling deeper and deeper in love with her. (Which made her a very happy woman.)

And then there was Elwood. He had remained the same for the most part, but he didn't talk as much and he slip away into his tent as soon as it was up. He no longer ate with them and the thing that had changed the most were his eyes. Once they held nothing but happiness and glee. But now they just seemed sad and hurt, especially when he looked at Draco.

Hermione had also changed. She was not fighting anyone to save the day. She stayed out of the way and just spent all her time with Draco. Elwood had told her and her husband that their fight was coming and they needed all the rest they could get. So, she helped Glitter cook and clean. While Draco helped make plans and keep the camp ground safe, seeing as how Sam, Mark, and Rudolf were always trying to kill each other.

Hermione had decided she didn't like most of the changes in everyone. She had to know why everyone had changed. Then she was going to try and fix the problems and get everyone back to normal. She would start with Rudolf (To get it over with.) and end with Draco.

Rudolf and Hermione are sitting at a lake later that day

Rudolf spun on his toes and waved his hands in the air. He was dancing to the sound of the water. His soft manly voice sung a sweet lullaby, filling the air around them with his words. Once he ended, he looked over at Hermione. A soft smile played on his lips.

"Do you know any other drag queens?" Hermione smiled at the memory of Snape in a dress. He wasn't a drag queen, but he did kind of look nice as a woman.

"No, you're the only one I've ever met." Here was her chance. She was going to find out way he didn't want to see the blue lady.

"Do I scare you?" The vampire came to sit next to her. He wasn't trying to frighten her on purpose. He just seemed curious as to what she was like and what she thought of him.

"No, you don't scare me at all Rudolf. I mean you're a vampire with power, but you're not a dark evil monstery like person. Yeah I know you're dangerous and not one to piss off, but you're just so bright and cheerful. It's hard to be afraid of someone who is so happy." He smiled a little more and looked down at the lake. Glitter was bathing. Hermione and Rudolf had earlier and were now waiting for Glitter.

Everyone was alright with Rudolf bathing with the girls for two reasons. One he was gay and wouldn't try anything. Two he was gay and the other men didn't like the idea of him getting hot and bothered while they bathed. (Not that anyone of them admitted it.) The secant reason the boys gave was because he could keep the girls safe if anything were to try and hurt them. So, in the long run, him being gay was the best thing for them.

Glitter was still very shy about being seen naked, so she waited to bath alone. While they were on the beach, she stayed in small farm as so no one could really see her. She almost looked like a butterfly skimming the water's top. The only thing that gave her away was her long red hair.

"So, Rudolf how do you know the blue lady?" Hermione asked slyly. He stiffened uneasily next to her. Looking away from her and into the woods, he didn't answer her nor did he try to.

"Was she a girl you slept with before you realized you were gay?" This was a stupid question, but Hermione didn't know what else to ask.

"God, NO! Look Hermione I... If I tell you, you must swear not to tell a soul. Not even your honey bun." His eyes shining a bit as he gambled with her.

"I won't tell a soul! Witch's honor." She smiled at him with a bright smile. He breathed out heavily.

"If you do tell anyone I'll know and I'll kill you understand?" She nodded yes. "The blue lady is... She is my... Mary is my sister." It took a minute for what he had said to register.

"Your sister? Rudolf that's nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone just about has a sister. Why on earth would you not want people to know about it?" She was almost shouting at him.

"Keep it down girl or everyone will know. And I am not ashamed of her. It's just we haven't spoken in over three hundred years. And if she catches wind that I am coming looking for her, she may take off." He pushed his black curly hair behind his ears. As he spoke Hermione found questions to ask him.

"Why haven't you spoken in so long and why would she take off? I mean does she not want to see you?" She reached out a hand and took his hands. They were cold and pale, devoid of all life.

"We had a fight, a really big fight. She said she hated me and never wanted to see me again. And if she did, she'd kill me on sight. My sister is the only person that scares me." He looked down to the ground and shook his head. Sending his curls everywhere.

"What did you do to make her so mad?" His head shot up and for the first time she had met Rudolf he seemed hurt by her words.

"I didn't do anything, It was her husband that did it. I was just there. I didn't know what to do and she showed up and got the wrong idea and now she hates me. I tried to tell her I didn't do anything, but she won't listen to me. She killed her husband and almost killed me. It was awful!" He pulled his hand away and looked back down at Glitter.

"Ok, tell me what happened." He sighed and looked at his feet finding them to be most fascinating as he spoke.

"He backed me into a corner and kept asking questions about what it was like being with other men. Then he kissed me and somewhat felt me up. Mary came in and thought I was sleeping with him. It didn't matter that I had tried to push him off me. She said it had to be me, because her husband wasn't gay. She said I was trying to turn him on and then steal him away. I really had no interest in him what so ever. I even thought my little sister could have done so much better and had told her so on many occasions." Hermione stood up as Glitter was coming. She whispered to Rudolf as he stood.

"Maybe this is what you should have done in the first place. Go back and make it right between you and her." He nodded yes and smiled sweetly at the fairy that was now joining them.

"Well I better go and figure out where the hell we are. I am so lost right now it ridiculous." He laughed as he walked away from the two girls.

"I thought you knew where you were going Rudolf," stated Glitter.

"Hey I am five hundred years old and haven't been out this way in three hundred years. Give me a break already." With that said he was gone and the two girls made there way back to camp.

As Hermione and Glitter made there way back to camp, Hermione worked on getting Glitter to open up and spill the beans as Rudolf had just done. Glitter gave out little info on herself and made it like she didn't have anything to hide; which she obviously did.

Once at camp, it was the guy's turn to go bath. Draco had kissed her and hugged her as soon as he saw her. He didn't want to go away from her again and had to be pulled away by Mark. She laughed at her lovers actions and found him even more wonderful then before.

"Shall we start on dinner Hermione?" Glitter asked from behind her. Hermione looked at her over her shoulder. She then spun around to look at Glitter in the face. She was standing next to the fire and pulling her hair back into a bun.

"Sure it is already 5:30. Now would be the best time to start." She smiled sweetly at the fairy and moved over to the camp fire. She opened the little black bag and began to look for something to cook. As she looked, she saw Glitter set up a cutting board and the fire places.

"So, Glitter tell me about you and Elwood. I saw you two holding hands the other day. Are you two dating?" Glitter glowed a little brighter. As she heard Hermione's question.

"No, we're just friends. Elwood isn't ready to see anyone and I am sort of betrothed to another man." Hermione gave her a long hard look.

"How are you sort of betrothed? Either you are or you aren't. And why are you betrothed? Is your family rich or something?" Glitter giggled at the last question, feeling a little nervous about answering Hermione.

"Well you could say that, dear. See I am a princess and I am to marry a man I've never met. I am not sure I can do it. So, I am sort of hiding at Elwood's church. I really don't wish to marry someone on the count of I have to. I want to marry for love." Smiling at the small woman Hermione felt she could understand where she was coming from.

"I understand, but why isn't Elwood ready to see anybody? It sounds like he lost someone he really loved." Glitter shook her head.

"Hermione, dear, it's not my place to tell you. You'll have to ask Elwood for that information." With that said, Hermione and Glitter talked about her change in attitude. It turned out Elwood was working on something and couldn't be the peace keeper. That was way Draco and Glitter were trying to keep the peace as best they could.

Later

Hermione found out that Sam and Mark were afraid they would lose each other once more. They didn't want to think about it, but with each passing day they began to worry more and more. They spent as much time as they could together, even when they should have been sleeping. That was why they had changed so much.

Draco had spent some time with her before heading off to bed. He had wanted to fool around. But Hermione wasn't in the mood. He had gone to bed feeling dejected. She sighed 'Maybe now is the best time to talk to him.'

She walked over to their tent and saw Elwood standing before the tent. He looked upset as he stood there. Hermione thought she saw a tear in the elf's eyes. She had never see Elwood look like this and worry immediately filled her. 'Was there something wrong with Draco? Why else would Elwood cry?'

"Elwood is something the matter?" He looked up and gave Hermione a very weak smile. Worry must have been written all over her face for he reached out a hand and held up her head.

"Don't worry yourself over me my child. You already have much to think about. Now why don't you go to bed. You'll need your rest for the rest of this trip...Um?" His soft eyes made Hermione feel so loved and cared for. As if she were looking into the eyes of her own father. And if Elwood was anything like her father, Hermione could not rest until she knew what had upset him.

"I would not be able to sleep knowing you were upset Elwood. How about we go into your tent and you tell me what has upset you? Then after, we will both feel better and can get some sleep." He dropped his hand and let out a small breath.

"Alright, if that will make you feel better." He then led the way back to his own tent. Once inside, Hermione took a seat on the floor. Elwood sat down next to her and smiled a little bigger.

"I do have chairs you know." She hadn't know but decided the floor was a better place to sit right now anyway. "So where should I begin?" Elwood said in a soft voice.

"Start from the beginning." He nodded and then pillows, blacks, cheese, checkers and hot chocolate appeared in front of her. He smiled as he handed her a cup.

"This is going to take some time. You're going to want to get comfortable." He then made himself comfortable by enchanting the pillows to make a backrest. Hermione lay on her side and covered up with one of the blankets. As soon as the two where settled in, Elwood began to tell Hermione about his past.

"I fell in love once, a long time ago now. It was before I had found God. My family had always had the church, but it took me sometime to really find my place under God. To help me, my family sent me to live with a griffin-man by the name of Sky. Once there I met his church goers and within them was the woman I fell in love with." Hermione smiled at how sweet his story was and it had only just started.

"Her name was Willow Everal and she was the most beautiful elf I had ever seen. We began as just friends, but as the days passed we fell deeper and deeper in love. I spent all my free time with Willow and it seemed nothing could ever go wrong." He paused for a long time here.

"Something went wrong Elwood?" He took a sip of his drink.

"One day Willow became very ill. She and I began to go as far as we could go. But marriage was not in are deck of cards. Her father didn't want her to marry a poor church man and he refused to believe she was dying. When he found out we were lovers he became enraged and wouldn't let me see her."

"How did he find out?" Hermione asked as she felt her heart go out to the man in front of her.

"Willow and I made a child together. She wanted to have one before she passed on. I wasn't ready to let her go, but I didn't want her dying wish to be denied. Somehow, Willow ran off from her home and made it to Sky's church. He helped us hide her there for 8 months." He stopped one more time, taking in deep breaths.

"What made him stop?" She asked as she sat up and took Elwood's hand.

"She was giving birth and wanted her family to be there. They came and were going to take her home afterwards. But afterwards something else happened. Willow was too weak to make it. She passed on after our son Clipso was born. Her father blamed me and refused to even look at his grandson. I never saw them again. Fortunately for me, Sky and Clipso were there to help me though the grief of losing my lover. Though my son could not talk to me he did make me feel better." Elwood then stopped and pulled out two photos.

"This one is Clipso the day he was born. I'm not going to show you the other one just yet." Hermione nodded and look at the photo handed to her. It was a small new born with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was a beautiful baby. She handed back Elwood the photo and he tucked it away.

"So where is Clipso now Elwood?" An even sadder look passed over the elf's face as he heard this.

"Clipso is with his mother up in heaven now my dear." A tear made it's way to Hermione's eye. That wasn't fair. Elwood had already last his one true love, why did he have to lose his son too?

"What happened? If I may ask." Her heart raced in her chest.

"Four years ago as of tomorrow, there was a fight down town. Some of the vampires got out of hand. Me and some other up holders of the law, including my son, went to stop them from hurting anyone. My son fell during the fight and I didn't get to him in time. I still haven't healed that wound." Hermione put down her cup and hugged Elwood as tightly as she could.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you." He hugged her back for a long moment. Then he pulled away and took both her hands in his.

"I thought I had healed this wound a year ago, but something opened it up again." Hermione nodded and Elwood could see she wanted to know what had opened the wound once more. "Your husband is the root. He is what opened it up again. And I can show you why." Elwood handed her the second photo. "This photo was taken of Clipso three days before he was killed."

Hermione looked down at the photo and her heart just about stopped. Clipso and Draco could have been twins. The only defects between the two was that Clipso had pointed ears like his fathers. She now understood why Elwood always looked at Draco with such hurt in his eyes these days.

"Oh Elwood I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better." The elf smiled and then took his photo from her hands.

"You can make sure to love your husband to the fullest and to forgive him for doing something stupid. Now my dear I think it is time you went off to bed." Hermione nodded, giving Elwood one last hug she headed back to her own tent.

Once there, she was greeted by a grumpy lover. He hadn't been able to sleep without her by his side and was mad she had taken so long to come to bed. Hermione kissed him and told him she was sorry. She then made it up to him by rubbing his back.

"Can we make love yet?" She heard his soft voice ask from underneath her.

"Yes my sweet Dragon we can." She whispered as she leaned down, kissing him softly.


	24. Where is he?

A/N: I am so sorry it took so long! I have so much stuff to do and I got a website to run. Thinking of doing a Harry Potter Role playing game. Someone asked me to play one and then like five minutes into the talk they signed off. I am not sure who it was! If it was one of my readers, tell me! Also I am still looking for more people to enter the contest. And if you have entered please email me with your story's first chapter. Or send me a reminder! I am so busy these days I could have missed someone and I don't want that to happen. Okay here is what your here for.

Disclaimer: not mine

Chapter 24

Draco awoke to find that Hermione had brought him breakfast in bed. As they ate their breakfast, Draco noticed something was missing. At first he couldn't put his finger on it, racking his brain to fine the answer Draco spilled his butter milk. And in some strange way, the spilled milk made a light go on.

'Rudolf are you there?' There was no replay to this. Draco was happy at first, but fear took over shortly after. 'Why hadn't Rudolf replied? Was he too far away? No that couldn't be it. Elwood had said no matter where in the world he was, Rudolf would always be able to reply. So then what?' Finely having cleaned up after himself, he knew what he needed to do. He only hoped the elf would know what was going on.

"Draco honey is everything alright?" Hermione asked as she stood to take out the dishes. Smiling as best he could, he kissed his wife and pulled her in to a big huge.

"I need to see Elwoo.." Before he could finish his love pulled out of his arms, dropping everything and almost screamed:

"NO YOU CAN'T!" Okay she did scream. Draco was taken abrupt by this. She hadn't yelled or even gotten upset like that in days. And she had never been against him seeing Elwood. Most times it was her idea in the first place.

"What do you mean I can't?" Hermione looked down and acted like she wasn't sure why he couldn't go see the elf. She picked up everything she had dropped and he helped her, still staring at her. As she stood up, she spoke softly.

"I am sorry Draco I just wanted to spend the day _alone_ with you. I even planned some stuff to do. I thought maybe we could spend the day making love? Or go for a walk or even just read, play a game, and cuddling. I didn't mean to yell at you." Smiling softly she kissed his cheek and slipped out of the tent.

Draco didn't know what to do now. He wanted to spend the day making love to his wife, but he really needed to talk to Elwood. Rudolf could have left them here and didn't plan on coming back. Slowly he made his way out of his tent to find all eyes on him. Hermione was a little red in the face also. He smiled at the four pairs of eyes. Elwood wasn't outside.

"How is everyone this morning?" He asked in a cheery voice as he joined his wife by the fireplace.

"Oh, Sam and I are pretty good. We're not shagging anyone all day, but still we're doing great!" Draco raised an eye brow at Mark. 'So, they over heard what Hermione said.' This gave him an idea.

"Yes well I am, but first I do have something very imported to attend to. Afterward I am going to spend the rest of my day with my wife, but you already know that didn't you? Of course you did. Your listening in on our conversations. I know not getting any is hard, but please, don't listen in on us making love, it's kind of a turn off." With a smirk he kissed his lover and headed for Elwood's tent.

"Yeah, you two perverts." Glitter said to Mark and Sam as she giggled. Draco couldn't help but laugh at how red Sam and Marks faces got. Plus Glitters little comment after wards was pretty funny.

Once at Elwood's tent he called, "Elwood are you in there? I need to talk to you." At first there was no reply. Then the door opened and Elwood stood just inside. He had a smile on his face and he appeared much happier today. His long brown hair was tied back, he wore a t-shirt and blue jeans. He almost looked like a punk!

"Um, did you get dressed in the dark or something? Or is this a new look?" A loud rumble of laughter left the elf's lips. Once he had stopped he called down to the others.

"I would like everyone to come to my tent with in twenty minutes." He then turned to Draco. " Rudolf is late he was supposed to be here by new, have you heard from him?"

"No, that's why I came to talk to you. I tried to call him, but he didn't answer. Do you think he left us?" Elwood suck his head 'no' and motioned for Draco to come in. Once inside Draco couldn't help but notices several new things. There was a drum set in the middle of the tent, a table with drinks and snakes, a trunk filled with customs and finally, a small wooden box on Elwood's desk. (It had a tree caved in to it.) This was be beyond strange.

"Rudolf wouldn't just leave use here. He needs you to feed him. So he wouldn't just take off. I am afraid there isn't much we can do. We are going to have to reset the barer and fast. Once everyone is here, you, Sam, Mark and I will reset them. I've placed this tent under a special spell, so Glitter and Hermione will remain safe."

"Alright, but what happens next? I mean, when he comes back, what do we do?" Draco asked softly. A soft sigh escaped the elf's lips. It seemed like nothing was going right on this trip. But still Father Elwood keep a smile and cheery voice. Draco would never know why or even how this was possible, but he was happy to be around someone who never seemed down.

"To tell you the truth Draco, I am not sure. I know that you and Hermione shouldn't see him or let him in. He may have been hurt out there and if that is true, your both in a lot of danger. He'll want to feed off you or some one closely related to you. An depending on how badly he's hart is how much blood he'll need. He might end up killing you or her." He stopped to let it sink in.

"Elwood I can't let that happen. Promise me you'll protect my wife. Even if it means I have to die. Promise me this." Draco worriedly awaited his answer. Elwood placed a large hand on Draco's shoulder. His face full of love and care for the young wizard in front of him. He only nodded 'yes' in replay to Draco's request.

"After we reset the barer, we'll gather here again and have fun for the day and Draco, try to have fun. I know this isn't a good day or even simple to put aside, but I have put aside something myself today. You need to do the same." With this said there was a call at the door. Elwood told everyone that Rudolf may be hurt and hungry so they need to protect themselves from his hunger.

After the barer had been reset. They all rejoined at Elwood's tent. Were they played games, told jokes and ate refreshments. It turned out Elwood knew how to play the drums. Sam and Mark knew how to play guitars and Glitter played the flute. They all had fun singing songs and Hermione asked Elwood if he know any muggle songs. He only know one and it want something like this.

__

(How ya doin' Bernie?) Oy vey, oy vey  
(How ya doin' Bernie?) Oy vey, oy vey  
(How ya doin' Bernie?) Oy vey, oy vey  
And all the goyim say I'm pretty fly for a rabbi  
  
Meccha leccha hi, meccha hiney hiney ho  
  
Our temple's had a fair share of rabbis in the past  
But most of 'em were nudniks and none of 'em would last  
But our new guy's real kosher, I think he'll do the trick  
I tell ya, he's to dies for - he really knows his shtick  
  
So how's by you? Have you seen this Jew?  
Reads the Torah, does his own accounting too  
Workin' like a dog at the synagogue  
He's there all day, he's there all day  
Just say "Vay iz mir!" and he'll kick into gear  
He'll bring you lots of cheer and maybe bagels with some shmeer  
Just grab your yarmulka and  
Hey! Hey! Do that Hebrew thing!  
  
(How ya doin' Bernie?) Oy vey, oy vey  
(How ya doin' Bernie?) Oy vey, oy vey  
(How ya doin' Bernie?) Oy vey, oy vey  
And all the goyim say I'm pretty fly (for a rabbi)  
  
He shops at discount stores, not just any will sufice  
He has to find a bargain 'cause he won't pay retail price  
He never acts meshugga and he's hardly a schlemiel  
But if you wanna haggle, oy, he'll make you such a deal!  
  
People used to scoff, now they say "Mazel tov!"  
He's such a macher 'cause he worked his tuchis off  
Yeah, he keeps his cool and teaches shul  
What's not to like? What's not to like?  
On high holy days, you know he prays and prays  
And he never eats pastrami on white breath with mayonnaise  
Put on your yarmulka and  
Hey! Hey! Do that Hebrew thing!  
  
When he's doing a Bar Mitzvah, now that you shouldn't miss  
He'll always shlep on down for a wedding or a briss  
They say he's got a lot of chutzpah, he's really quite hhhhhip  
The parents pay the moyl and he gets to keep the tip  
  
(How ya doin' Bernie?) Oy vey, oy vey  
(How ya doin' Bernie?) Oy vey, oy vey  
(How ya doin' Bernie?) Oy vey, oy vey  
  
Meccha leccha hi, meccha meccha cholly ho  
  
He's doin' well, I gotta kvell  
The yentas love him, even shicksas think he's swell  
Show up at his home, he says "Shalom"  
And "Have some cake - you want some cake?"  
Yah, he calls the shots, we really love him lots  
Oy gevalt, I'm so ferklempt that I could plotz  
So grab your yarmulka  
The one you got for Chanukah  
Let's put on our yarmulkas and  
Hey! Hey! Do that Hebrew thing!

At the end of Elwood's little song, no one could stop laughing. Though Draco had to admit, he had a nice singing voice. Hermione told everyone the man that wrote that song was from the U. S. A. his name was, Weird Al and the song was called Pretty Fly for a rabbi.

__

Not too far away from camp

Rudolf felt the hard blow of the clubbed on his back, breaking more of his bones. His captor had tricked him. Otherwise he wouldn't be hanging from the cave wall in invisible chains. He couldn't see who the man was, but every now and then the man spanked his ass or asked him something.

"Do you know how to get though the barer?" The cold male voice inquired from behind him. Rudolf struggled against the bonds that held him.

"No, and even if I did I wouldn't tell you. Once I get out of these bonds I will destroy you!" His usually soft elegant voice sounded deadly. Blood pruned from this wounds and fire burned in his eyes. He would have called for help, but his captor had put up some sort of block.

"Oh, you will? I don't think so. I think you'll do what ever I tell you to do. Like right now I am telling you I'm going to have sex with you. It will be painful for you, but I'll enjoy it. After word your going to help me get my son back and kill off his little muggle wife. Then you can sleep with him if you'd like."

Rudolf's eyes widened as his captor had made himself known. He was the father of Draco, Rudolf's little pet. And as Draco was Rudolf's pet he couldn't let this fucker mess with his toy! determiner now more then ever to get free, Rudolf struggled against his chains. As he did, he felt something grab a hold of his waist, licked the back of his ear, and rubbed up against him.

"I may be gay, but I do not take kindly to being forced into sex! I don't like it hard or painful! And if you are trying to turn me on you fail! Now I demand you stop that at once!" He grabbed at Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy. Who only laughed at his prisoner and played with the vampires hair. Rudolf was trapped and very weak. Though he refused to give into Lucius wishes his straight was depleting.

Lucius' hand ran down Rudolf's naked chest. Finding its way into the vampires pants, Rudolf struggled against it, but he was too badly hart. His captor would win this round, but not the next.... 'I hope.'****


	25. Whats that noise

Chapter 25

Glitter shut the side tent door leavening the sleeping lovers to there dreams. Sam and Mark were outside by the fire and Elwood sat behind the desk. He had been there for an hour. Glitter came around to his side.

"Elwood are you alright?" She whispered to him. He looked at her with a small smile. His eyes shined like diamantes and his skin glow with a pick blush. He reach out a long slender hand and pulled Glitter to him.

"I am now." He said as he brushed her hair out of her face. Glitters cheeks were set afire with his words. She had know he was still mooring over his loved ones, but still just being close to him was enough to make her skin burn with passions.

"You are such a flare Elwood." She giggled softly. His smile only grow with her wittily remark. He pulled her down to sit on his lap, wrapping his arms around her he whispered.

"Do you really think so?" For a moment nether one spoke. For there eyes had meet and there hearts were betting faster. "Glitter, I've been thinking, maybe my time for mooring is over. Maybe I should move on with my life. I believe that is what my passed loved ones would have wanted. You know that I was happy."

"Yes, I would have to say that you more then anyone I know should be happy... Elwood why are you telling me this?" Her voice was soft and gentle as she felt his hand slid up her back.

"Like I said Glitter, it is time I moved on with my life and what better way to more on, then with a woman as wounful as you by my side." Then with out any hesitation he kissed her softly on the lips. When he pulled away he asked. "Will you be there?"

"I always have and I always will be my love." The campground was not quiet that night and for more then one reason.

__

up in the tree tops

A dark figure watched the two werewolves as they moved about the camp ground. They were in there were form as they picked up the site on one side of a big tent and moved it to the other. It seeded the two were play a jock of some kind on there fellow campers.

The man moved his long whites-blonds hair behind his ears and looked harder into the camp. 'Where is that son of mine?' His cold emptily eyes stopped on the large tent. He listen for his son's name or voice, but there was non. Lucius growled at this, he didn't want to spend one more maimed in these damn woods. He had better thing to do then bet the crap out of his wrathless son and kill off some stupid little muggle hoarer, that caught his son's fancy. A cold low voice came form beside him.

"You made three mistakes." Rudolf whispered as he wrapped his arms around the larger man. "One your alone, two you left me unchanged, and three you fucked with mine feted outfit! Also daddy dearest you have the blood I so desire." Even before Lucius could let a blood carting scream escape his lips he was dead.

The tall, skinny, vampire picked his pry up and cared him away form camp. So he could feed in please. His pry had only been dead mare seconds, so he was still good for the eating. Once Rudolf was full he would head back to camp and bring the new, that he had found the home of his sister and it wasn't even an hour away.

__

The next day at noon

Rudolf sat down with his elfin enemy. It had taken the better half of the morning getting everyone to believe he was not blood thirstily. It wasn't until Draco had fallen out side the softly barer. An nested of posing on the boy, Rudolf had just looked at him as if he were an some sort of fool.

"So, its only an hour form here you say? Are you sure?" Elwood asked as the vampire snared at him.

"Yes, I am SURE! We could pack up came now and go or we can stand here like dime wits, as ask stupid questions." His face slowly changing to mach the color of one of his shirts. Elwood sighed and pull a small wooden box out of his shirt.

"We will leave after I give everyone a ring of fait." He then stud and waved everyone over to them. Rudolf followed shout. As the small group gather in a circle Elwood sock softly.

"After everyone have each revised a ring of fait, you may hold the hands of those you wish to meet again in anther time line. These rings will act as a silent beacon. That will bring you and anyone else who wares one you have touch back together. For those of us who have fallen in love, these rings will make sure it happens again." Hermione and Draco smiled at each other, as did Elwood an Glitter. The elf's soft voice contended, "I will pass them out now and, for lack of a batter fess. The hand holding will commences."

As everyone took a ring form the smile box, they would gleans in a sateen things direction. Rudolf acted as if he hadn't see them do so. Elwood stood before him now, holding open the box. There were three rings left, but only two people had not taken there's yet. The vampire half heartily took one of the rings and put it on. Elwood did as well, but then turned back to Rudolf and handed him the last ring.

"You know how to give this to." Was all he said before walking away. Rudolf was supers when everyone, even Draco held his hand.


	26. The End

****

Note : Draco and Hermione did hold hands. Everyone in the group held hands...I don't own Harry Potter...Here is the end...Hope you like it.

Chapter 26

A woman sat on the front porch of a large blue house. She was wearing a old fashion blue dress and her long black curly hair hung in her face. She glared down at her long lost brother and his team of riff raff misfit craw.

"What do you want BROTHER DEAR?" Rudolf felt some stares on his back. He put on his best caroming face and hoped to...Someone this would work.

"My sweet sister I have come to you with news of the world. There is a war coming to the wizarding world. As you already know I am sure. Why should you care, you maybe about to ask me? Will let me tell you sister dear...For the first time since I was a human I am going to do the right thing. These two lovely young people know of a treble wrong that they can undo and maybe even stop this war...But to do this they need your star stone...My sister I come to you for help and I have been through hell to get here...So, please hand it over or I will have to...Um please?" A soft laughed came form the woman Rudolf called sister dear.

"I had forgot how charming you can be my brother and for the reason you give and the faked I miss you so, I will give them the Star stone. Just come inside and help me find it, your...friends can what out here." She and Rudolf disappeared into the house.

__

later

As Draco and Hermione said there good byes to there new friends, there hearts acted with sorrow. Soon they would go back in time and this time line would be no more. So there trip into the world of the unknown would be no more.

Draco looked at Elwood he had come to rasped this elf and yes even love him as the father his wised he had and now he had to say good-bye. Sure the rings would bring them back together, but who know how long it would be or even if they would become friends. They could just pass bye one anther in the street and that would be the end of it all.

"This isn't good-bye Draco, my son it is only see you later." Father Elwood smiled that bright smile and hugged the young man. He then back away as if that was all he would ever need to say. Before Draco could say anything he was swapped in to a group bear hug by two brothers he never had.

Sam spoke softly "We will meat again." He said before he let go. Mark swung Draco in a circle and said " No matter what time line we are in you will always be my brethren." He too back away. Draco looked over and saw his love hugging Glitter good bye as he moved toward her a all to firmer voice called him softly, in his head.

'I enjoyed meting you and I know when we meat again you will be my friend.' Rudolfs voice them dismayed at that point.

'That we shall.' Draco whispered back. "My love it is time." Hermione looked up as she let go of Mark and made her way over to him. They held hands as there world around them spun. They could hear Elwood saying a spell as this world fell away and they were shot back in time to Hogwarts.

__

Back at Hogwarts In the girls bathroom

Harry Potter made his way out of the Chamber of secrets. It had been three year since he had to go down there and save Ron little sister. As he turned around his heart jump up into his chest. Hermione slammed some sort of rock into his head. As Harry fell back ward he could have sworn Draco Malfoy saved him from hitting the ground. There was a sharp pain in the back of his head and then all want black.

"Well it done, he is saved Hermione." Hermione smiled at her loving husband.

"Know all that is left is for as to fade away, my love. Shall he hold each other?"

"As long as you are my wife I will hold you." The two forms held one another as the world shifted and they faded away.

Then end


	27. Perlog to seaquil

A/N: 'Camping With Malfoy' has a seaquil. It is called 'Malfoy Runs Out'. I am adding this becasue a lot of review come in asking if there is one. Now you know. You can find it here just click on Dracolov and its under stories I have writen.

thanks Dracolov

call it a perlog to 'Malfoy Runs Out" (They only when you get it is if your read this story)

Draco sat in the car he had stolen looking out at Hermione Granger. She didn't see him as she walked bye the car talking to the Weslay girl. His rids hurt, but he didn't think anything was broken. An there was nothing in this world that would make him even think of finding out. One flase move like that could get him killed. All it would take is for someone he know to see him or for someoe else to owl his mother to come get him because he was hurt.

As he drove away unseen by anyone he know Draco felt a pian in his heart. His whole life had been stolen form him over the couse of five years. Each year it only got worse and now with death eater out for his blood it would surely be over very soon. He had no friends to go to for help. His family would turn him in to save there own skin and he would rather die then ask Potter for help. Not that the boy who wouldn't die would even think of helping him. After all Draco had once reach out to Potter and he had slaped Draco in the face. It was the last time Draco spoke to him with kind words. After that they became bitter enemies and that was how they would stay.

So where does a run away go? He wonder as he drove down the endless highway. He looked out the windows to see if anyone was fallowing him. "Well one thing is for sure, I have to get ride of this car once I've put some space between me and them." He said to the open air around him. Putting the petle to the floor he speed down the highway making the space before he had to get ride of his lest peace of shelter. Gods know a box would never hide him for the death eaters. 'So what would?'

go read the seaqual now' Malfoy Runs Out!'


End file.
